The Raven's Cry
by strausse
Summary: Raven has lost control of her emotions, and her father is not happy about it...Thanks so much for your reviews, chapter 39 is now up, please R&RNow being beta'ed by my finace, Koala
1. Meditation and a Late Night Rave

This is my first fanfic. I don't know how good it will be, so please review it. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, or how I can make it better.

Chapter 1

Raven watched the door to the workout room slowly slide open. "Why can't anyone understand? I need quiet to meditate." She though silently to herself, growing slightly frustrated. She stepped into the room and started to levitate towards the sparring mats, "Here's a good a place as any." She froze when she heard the clink of weights and someone grunting in exertion.

"Robin's in the kitchen, who else would be lifting weights?"

She turned and saw a small green form on one of the benches, slowly lifting the weights to their brackets. "Beastboy?"

He dropped the weight bar into its brackets and sat up, "Hey, Raven. What's up?"

"I was looking for a quiet spot to meditate. Since when did you lift weights?"

"I lift weights. It's just never some up in conversation."

"Right. I guess I'll find another place then, let you get back to your workout." She turned to the exit as Beastboy lay back to the bench, but stopped before leaving. "Wait a minute, Beastboy," she turned back to him, "why are you lifting weights?"

"Why not? Lots of people do."

"Yeah, people who can't turn into a gorilla when they need to be stronger. You don't need to."

"It's not a matter of making myself stronger. It's just something I do. It helps me clear my head."

"Most people meditate to clear their heads. Doesn't leave you sore the next morning."

"I don't think that I could sit still long enough for it."

"Have you even tried?"

"Is that an invitation?"

Raven stared at him for a moment. She knew that she was going to regret this. "Sure, why not."

Beastboy stood, "Cool, where to?"

"Exercise mats." She pointed to the soft foam pads, "It's best to be comfortable."

They both walked to the pads and sat facing each other, cross-legged. "Now what?"

"Just close your eyes and breathe deeply. Let your mind go blank."

"What about what you chant?"

"That's something I do to help me control my powers." She slowly began to chant.

Beastboy took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He found it surprisingly easy at first, but his mind was soon invaded with thoughts of Raven. He though of her there, just a few feet away. Since he had met her, he tried to make her happy. Despite his best efforts, she always rebuffed him.

Beastboy gave up trying to clear his mind. He simlpy sat, listening to Raven's quiet chanting. After a moment he was aware of a strange sensation, strange feelings. They felt almsot alien to him. He also felt them being fought against, put away. He concentrated on them, and realized he was feeling Raven's emotions. "Oh man, she's gonna kill me if she catches me." He started trying to back out, when he mentally froze. He recognized feelings of love coursing through Raven. She was trying despretely to get rid of them, to stop feeling them. "She's gonna kill me for this."

He focused on the feelings that Raven was having so much trouble dealing with. He started hearing her voice, quietly talking. "This was a mistake. There's no way I can put it away with him here. Right there, right in front of me. There's no way I can put this away if he's right here."

Beastboy felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back into reality. As soon as he was fully awake, he could here the alarm, "Come on Beastboy." Raven turned and ran out of the room, Beastboy following.

Raven moved through the press of people in the dark, crowded room. She moved to the middle of the room, listening to the pounding music, letting it carry her away. When ever she started having trouble controling her emotions she came here. When she let the beat of the music carry her away, when she was lost in it, she had nothing to fear. After her earlier meditaion with Beastboy, she needed this release from her emotions.

Raven felt someone press up behind her moving with her. Though many people tried to dance with her, she never allowed it. She moved away from the other dancer, through the press of bodies. She let the music carry her away again, but her worries would not go. "I'm coming here more and more, I'm reaching a breaking point." She knew what was causing her to lose control, why she had to find other outlets more and more often. "Beastboy. Why won't you stop trying to make me laugh." No matter how hard she pushed him away, he always came back with his dopy grin and another joke. At first she had found it annoying, but when Terra showed up, she realized the true reason she pushed him away. "I just wish he would do something, anything to force me to confess my true feeling for him. I love him, but it's not safe for me to feel anything."

She felt another body moving with her again. A form somewhat smaller than her, the same as the last person o try dancing with her, amybe the same person. She turned to tell the person to shove off, but saw the small dark form making his way to the exit. For just a moment she thought that she had caught a flash of green skin. "He didn't follow me did he?"

Raven started to press her own way to the exit, trying to catch up with the retreating form. Finally she was fed up with trying to make her way through the press, and she took flight. She skimmed over the top of the partiers and made it to the door. She stepped out into the cool night air, the sound of the music fading behind her. She looked around, but didn't see Beastboy, though several other people stood around in the alley.

"Something wrong, princess?"

"Just though I saw someone I knew."

"If you want some company..." he trailed off.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She turned back to the doors, but a large man blocked her path.

"Even if you don't want the company, we wouldn't mind some." he said.

"You don't know what you're getting into, messing with me."

He pushed her up against a wall, "Oh? Do you have a rich daddy at home?"

He had no time to react when the green blur hit him and carried him to the ground. A large green wolf straddled him, its teeth resting against his throat. "Nope, a close friend."

"Get him off me!"

"Beastboy, get off him." Beastboy only growled deep in his throat. "Beastboy?"

One of the other men pulled a gun. "If you don't call off your dog, I'm killin' it."

"Don't." Raven laid a hand on Beastboy's shuddering flank. "Let him go, Beastboy." Raven felt a rough hand pull her back, and heard a gunshot. "Beastboy!" She saw him fall, blood flowing from his shoulder.

"You okay man?", the person still holding her asked.

The man on the ground sat up, rubbing his throat, "Yeah, man, thanks."

"Now that your dog's taken care of..." The man with the gun turned to Raven, "We'll have our fun."

Raven felt rage welling up within her. She tried to quell it, she knew if she didn't then she would be the only living thing in the alley tonight. Raven heard a sound behind the men that surrounded her. "Leave her alone." The voice was guttural, it sounded as though it was forced from an inhuman mouth.

The men turned and Raven, and peering between them, Raven could see a monstrous form filling the alley where Beastboy had been lying. It was fully eight feet tall, was covered in short stiff looking fur, and each hand had claws that were several inches long. It's head looked vaguely like a wolf's, but had some human characteristics.

"What is that thing?" the man with the gun shouted, aiming for its throat. A clawed hand shot out and tore the gun from the man's limp hand, another claw backhanded him, sending him flying into the street. The others turned and fled.

Raven walked to Beastboy's side. "Are you okay?"

Beastboy feel to his knees, his monstrous head cradeled in his head. He cried out in pain as his body resumed its normal shape, not with its normal graceful fluidity, but with the pop of breaking bones and the tearing of muscle. Soon Beastboy's normal for lay huddled at her feet, sobbing quietly.

Raven grabbed his shoulders and lifted him, "You're going to be okay, Beastboy." She could see a clean bullet hole in his shoulder, bleeding profusely. "I'll get you to the infirmary."


	2. Major Changes and a Strange Encounter

Chapter 2

The first thing that Beastboy became aware of was the burning sensation in his left shoulder. He brought one hand up and brushed it against the bandage covering the bullet wound he now remembered receiving. He started to sit up, grunting a little in pain. In a chair next to the bed, Raven started awake. "Beastboy, don't move."

Beastboy lay back, "Right. You okay?"

"I'm fine. How do you feel?

"Fine, I guess, except for my shoulder."

"You don't feel any different?"

"No, why?" Beastboy was starting to get worried now.

Raven grabbed his good shoulder and carefully pulled him up. "Think you can stand?"

Beastboy knew he'd have no problem standing, but decided to take advantage of the situation. "With help." He turned and dangled his legs over the edge of the bed.

Raven slipped an arm around him and pulled him off the bed, supporting some of his weight. Beastboy looked down and realized that she didn't have to stoop to support his usually small frame. "Aren't you taller than me?"

Raven didn't answer as she walked them to the infirmary's bathroom. She opened the door and led them in. When Beastboy caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he gasped. He did seem to have grown several inches literally overnight. His chest was broader and he looked overall more muscular. When he bared his teeth, he could see that the fangs on his lower jaw were gone, now he had upper fangs that curved wickedly. "This is new."

"Any ideas why you changed like this?"

"A couple."

Raven looked up at him for a moment before speaking, "Care to share them?"

"Not standing in the bathroom."

Raven walked them both back into the main room of the infirmary and slid Beastboy back into the bed. "Alright, spill it."

"I can't consciously make small changes to myself, but my sub-conscious will change me to suit long term situations."

"Meaning...?"

"Something in the environment's changed, so I adapted to it."

"In what ways have you changed? Aside from the obvious."

"Well," he sniffed at the air, "my senses are better. I figure I'm probably stronger and faster now."

"What's changed?"

"Huh?"

"In the environment. What have you adapted to?" Raven folded her arms and stared at him impassively.

Beastboy blushed a strange shade of green. "I don't know."

"Why did you follow me earlier, I believe both questions have the same answer?"

"What do you mean?"

"You followed me, why?"

Beastboy shrugged, causing him to grimace in pain. "I was just curious."

"You didn't have to help me in that fight, they were just a bunch of thugs I could have taken without a problem."

"I know."

"So why did you help me?"

"I don't know."

"Look, I don't need an escort and I don't need a body guard."

"I know."

"Are you going to give me a straight answer?" Raven stopped and took a deep breath. She could feel her emotions starting to slip out of control. "You followed me when I told you that I wanted some time alone, then you stepped in and tried to help me in a fight that would have been no problem. Why?"

"I couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help it?" she asked incredulously, "You were forced to help me?"

"When you were leaving, it was like I heard this voice. It just kept telling me to follow you, to protect you. When I saw you getting harassed in that ally, I lost control."

"A voice in your head?"

"Well, not a voice really, my instincts."

"So you knew something was going to happen?"

"No, I always want to follow you, to protect you."

"Why?"

"Raven, I love you."

"I know." She closed her eyes. She had known, but it was still a shock to finally hear him say it. "Beastboy, no matter how you feel, it will never work. I can't feel."

Beastboy's fists clenched. "I don't believe you. I don't think you've been completely honest with us, I think you can feel but choose not to."

Raven shook her head and stood, "Beastboy, just forget about how you feel about me, it'll never work."

"I can't help how I feel. Why do you keep fighting a losing battle?"

"What do you mean, a losing battle?"

"When we meditated. I could feel it. It's getting harder for you to be around here, around me and not feel anything."

Raven stood. "Just forget about me. Forget about how you feel about me and move on. I'm out of your reach." She turned and stalked from the room so that he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to escape her.

Beastboy walked out of his room, into the dark hallway, and to Raven's door. He reached forward, but before his fingers could even brush the cool metal, the door slid open. On the other side of the door stood Raven, staring impassively, "What?"

"Raven, I..." he reached forward to touch her, but his hand was stopped by cold glass.

"This is pointless."

Beastboy looked beyond Raven and saw the other figures crowding her room, all in cape and cowl. "Why? Why do you hide behind this wall that you create? Don't you know that there are people that care about you out here? Whatever you are hiding from we will help you, I'll help you."

""You can't help me, no one can."

"You've separated yourself from us Raven, because you're afraid of losing us, I can feel it. What will happen if you allow yourself to feel, if you give up this battle?"

"Death will come."

"We are the Titans. Nothing can stop us."

"He will kill you."

"Who will kill us?"

"I will."

"Your emotions do not control your powers, you do."

"Not true. I control my powers, and these." Two of the forms stepped out of the shadows, one dressed in red with four glowing eyes, the other in pale gray seemed to cower in fear.

"Rage only controls when you are angry. What about feeling frightens you?"

"I fear feeling."

"Not good enough, why do you fear it?"

"Because he comes when I feel."

"Who comes?"

"Death."

"Why does he come for you?"

"Because I feel, he comes for you."

"Not good enough, why does he come when you feel?"

"Father does not want me to feel, he does not want me to be human."

"We will deal with your father."

"He is too powerful."

"No one can stand against us."

"He will kill you all. I can't live knowing that I've killed you."

"I can't stand seeing you every day, Raven," His hand came up once again, caressing the cold glass above her face, "not without touching you. I love you, Raven."

"Please don't say that."

"I don't care if your father is too powerful. I am willing to face him, if I can stand by your side."

"Please don't say that, Beastboy."

"Please let me in, Raven, let me be a part of your life."

"I can't, it will call him."

"I don't care. I am willing to risk his wrath."

"I won't be able to live if he kills you."

"Then I won't let him kill me. Please, Raven, trust me, let me in." Under his hand the glass shattered.

Raven's dark form began to weep, "What have you done?" she asked as darkness consumed them.


	3. Late Night Talks and Memories

Chapter 3

Beastboy was woken by the sound of heavy pounding on his door. He sat up and winced at the pain in his shoulder. He watched a trinket on his desk glow with dark energy and shatter. He jumped down from his bed, ran to his door, and flung it open. "Raven what's wrong?"

Raven stood on the other side of the door, her hood covering her face, her fist raised to bang on the door again. Her fist dropped to her side. "What were you doing in my dream?" Her voice was low, quivering with barely contained rage.

"What?"

"My dream. You were in my dream, you..." her voice cracked and she had to pause to collect herself. Beastboy realized that her voice was not shaking with rage, she was fighting tears, "you broke the glass."

"What do you mean? What glass?" Beastboy knew what she was probably talking about, but he didn't want to consider the ramifications.

"You didn't? You mean it was not intentional?" She shook her head, "Of course not, you don't know how to dream walk."

"What did I do?"

"You ruined everything." Raven collapsed against the wall next to his door, sobbing.

Beastboy put a hand on her shoulder, "Do you want to come in, out of the hall so we can talk in private?"

Raven leaned into his room and looked around. "My room." Before Beastboy had a chance to reply, she turned and strode off to her own room.

Beastboy followed her as far as her doorway and froze. "You know, you've never invited me in here before."

"Just get in here."

Beastboy stepped in and let the door slide closed behind him. Raven sat on the bed, her hood pushed back, her head in her hands. "What happened Raven? When the glass broke, what happened?"

"I lost control. I'm feeling everything, I'm barely in control of my powers right now."

"I thought your powers weren't controlled by your emotions."

"They're not, not totally anyways. Just my anger and my fear can control my powers."

"So what are you afraid of?"

"My father."

"Trigon? I didn't think he took much of an interest in you."

"Oh, he's got a big interest in me. I don't feel emotion because..." She sobbed, unable to continue.

"Would it be easier if you just showed me?"

"What?"

"Can you show me what happened to make you this way."

Raven shook her head slowly, "So be it."

Beastboy stumbled, finding himself no longer standing on the carpet of Raven's room. He looked around and saw that he was standing on top of a large stone pillar in the middle of a plain. In the distance he could see a beautiful city of white stone, burning.

"This is Azerath." Raven stood next to Beastboy, her arms folded, her back hunched, almost as though she were trying to make herself smaller.

"What's happening?"

Raven pointed to the base of another tower where Trigon stood in its shadow. In one hand, held by the throat was a younger version of Raven. "See, daughter, see the destruction that you've caused? Because of your weakness, your human emotion, this city will falls."

Beastboy could here the voice of his beast, "He's hurting her, he's hurting my Raven." Beastboy tried to quell the voice, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Know this, daughter, if ever I find that you have sucumbed to this disease again, I will utterly destroy everyone and everything that you care for. Do you understand me?" Trigon threw her to the ground, where she lay without moving.

Seeing her small form there broke Beastboy's control totally. "I must protect her."

The older Raven fell back as Beastboy changed into his monstrous form, "What are you doing? These are memories, dreams, you can't change what happened."

The beast turned to her and looked down at her. "I know. I can't change what happened, but maybe I can change your dreams." He launched himself off the edge of the tower, flying towards Trigon's form.

Trigon looked up at hereing a feral cry. He saw Beastboy's huge green form falling towards him claws outstretched, ready to tear him to shreds. Trigon had no chance to react as Beastboy flew into him and both were smashed into the huge stone pillar.

Raven could only watch in horror as the pillar that they flew into began to crumble. In only a few moments the pillar was nothing but a pile of rubble, and somewhere inside of it was Beastboy. After only a brief pause Trigon reared up out of the pile, lifting Beastboy, still in beast form, by the ankle. He stepped out of the pile of rubble and held Beastboy up in front of him. "So, my daughter has a familiar. I am surprised, I didn't realize that she was so far advanced in her studies." He swung Beastboy up and over his head, bringing him down into the ground visciously. "No matter, you seem too weak to stop me."

Trigon spun and released his grip on Beastboy, sending him flying into one of the other stone towers, causing it to collapse on him. Raven stared wide-eyed as the pile shifted and Beastboy stood, clutching his ribs. "I can't let you hurt her." He began to run at Trigon, ready to strike again, even if it meant his own death.

He sped up until he was a green blur. One moment Trigon stood, waiting for the attack, in the next he was pinned to another spire, Beastboy's claw around his throat. "You won't hurt her."

"I'm surprised that you're still standing." One of Trigon's hands came up lightning fast, grabbed the back of Beastboy's head and drove him into into the pillar.

Beastboy spun in time to be pinned himself. Trigon drew a jagged broadsword. He touched the point to Beastboy's throat. "You won't survive this one."

"No!" Raven's cried out in terror. She flew from the top of the spire as the world faded around them.

Beastboy fell to his knees in Raven's room. "Jeeze your dad's got some kind of right hook." He looked up at Raven sitting on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. "Are you okay?"

"I thought he was going to kill you."

"It was a dream right? I knew you could pull us out before he killed me." Beastboy pulled himself to his feet and staggered to Raven's bed, sitting next to her.

"What if I couldn't have? He could have killed you."

"I couldn't stand to watch him hurt you." He put an arm around Raven's shoulder and pulled her into his chest. "I love you, Raven."

Raven gave a shuddering, defeated sigh. "I love you too, Beastboy."

Beastboy was about to say something else, but was cut off by a yawn. "Are you going to be okay? We both need to get some sleep."

"I'll be okay."

Beastboy stood and lifted her down turned face with one hand. He gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll see you in the morning." He turned to walk away, but Raven grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone tonight."

Beastboy's eyes widened, "Stay, like here? With you?"

Raven allowed herself a small laugh at his reaction. "Yes. Here, with me. I'm scared. I know he can't already know, but I'm afraid Trigon is... I just don't want to be alone right now."

"I'll stay." Beastboy sat on the edge of the bed and put is arms around Raven, rocking her, "I'll always be here for you."

Beastboy and Raven both slipped under the covers of Raven's bed. Beastboy pulled Raven in close, holding her tightly. "I won't let him hurt you, Raven." he whispered softly.

"You won't be able to stop him."

"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter, I won't fail you. I won't fail my angel."

"I'm no angel."

"Yes you are. You're my dark angel."


	4. The Morning After and Some Confessions

Chapter 4

Beastboy woke slowly. He could feel Raven's slim form pressed into his chest, could feel her steady breathing. He gently stroked her hair, careful not to wake her, until he heard a knock on the door."Hey, Raven. Are you there?" Robin called.

Beastboy let out a sigh and gently shook the form that slumbered in his arms. "Raven, wake up, Robin's knocking." Her only reply was to mumble incoherantly and roll away from him. "Great." He carefully got out of the bed and padded silently to the door. He slid it open a few inches and stuck his head out. "Hey dude, what's up?"

"Uh, Beastboy? What are you- I mean, why..." He looked past Beastboy and saw where a second person had been under the covers with Raven. "Uh, practice is, uh-" he fought for words, illiciting a laugh from Beastboy, "You're late for practice." He finally managed.

"Look, me and Raven had a long night, can we skip it just for today?"

"Sure, I guess. It's been slow lately." He stood akwardly in the doorway, unsure of what to say. "I'd better go let the others know."

"Right." Beastboy closed the door and walked back to the bed. He stared down at Raven's form, "You're so beautiful." He gently crawled into the bed next to her and gently put his one arm around her. As his hand came to rest, though, she awoke with a start. She rolled over and smile at him. "Morning Beastboy."

"Hey. Did I wake you up?"

"It's okay."

"I was gonna let you sleep late. After you fell asleep, you kept mumbling in your sleep. Nightmares?"

"Yeah. Same as always."

Beastboy leaned forward and kissed her softly. "It's okay now, I'm here for you."

"We'd better get up." She sat up and looked over at the clock, "We slept in pretty late, I'm surprised Robin hasn't been up to check on us."

"He was just here. He's cancelled training for today."

"Oh." Raven fell back to the bed and closed her eyes. After just a minute her eyes snapped open and she sat back up, "Wait, you talked to him?"

"Yeah, I didn't want him to wake you up."

Raven grabbed a pillow from her bed and swung it as his head. "Do you realize what he must be thinking now?"

Beastboy deflected the pillow and used her momentum to pull her against his chest, "So? We'll go out and clear it up."

"Yeah right." She stood and went to her closet. "Why don't you go get changed, then we can get some breakfast."

"Sounds good." Beastboy stood and went to the door. "I'll meet you in like twenty minutes."

After Beastboy left the room, Raven pulled a clean uniform out of her closet. Since waking that morning she had felt a low grade terror, and now that she was alone, she was having trouble controlling it. Her vanity mirror was covered with black energy and cracked up the center with a loud snap. She jumped at the sound and turned to stare at the broken mirror showing her two broken images of herself. "I've got to take control." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, searching for her center. At a sudden small noise elsewhere in the tower, she jumped. She grabbed her clothes from her bed and rushed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the only door, giving her only a small sense of security.

After Raven had showered and dressed she left her room, trying to keep her face emotionless, but failing, betraying her fear. She almost ran to Beastboy's door and knocked loudly, almsot frantically. After a moment Beastboy slid his door open, a shirt in hand, his hair dripping. "You okay, Rae?"

"I just didn't want to be alone." She stepped into his room, trying not to look over her shoulder.

As soon as Raven was in the room, Beastboy dropped his shirt on his bed and pulled her in close. "It's okay, Raven. I won't let anything hurt you."

She wrapped her arms aroung him. "I hate feeling like this. As soon as you left, I felt so frightened, alone."

"It's okay, Raven. Even if you're father finds out, he won't for a while yet. We're safe for now."

"I know. It doesn't help though."

Beastboy sat her down on his bed, and picked up his shirt. "You know," he said holding it up in front of him, "This is like the third shirt I've tried on today. Nothing fits anymore." He tried to pull it on, but only succeeded in tearing it almost in half.

Raven only smiled weekly. "We'll have to go shopping later. And get you some new uniforms."

He sat next to her, taking her hands in his. "Just remeber one thing, Rae."

"What's that?"

"Your four best friends are super heroes. What's more, if we get into something we can't handle, we've got the Justice Legue on speed dial."

Raven laughed queitly. "I know."

"Let's get down stairs. Maybe you'll feel better once you're around the others."

"Sure."

Cyborg walked into the living area, wiping engine grease off his hands. After Robin canceled practice, Cyborg decided that it was time for the T-car to have a few upgrades. He looked up and saw Beastboy standing in the kitchen cooking pancakes shirtless. He was about to make a quip about wardrobe malfunctions when Raven stepped up besideBeastboy from where she had been making tea.

Cyborg watched as Raven's fingertips lightly traced the outlines of the muscle on Beastboy's back and she whispered in his ear. He giggled and leaned down, whispering in Raven's ear, who only blushed.

Cyborg backed into the hall and, after the door closed, leaned on it for a moment with a confused look. "BB and Raven? No way." He straightened up and looked around the hall, "I wonder if Robin knows whats goin' on."

He found Robin in the training room, lifting weights. "Hey, Robin, you got a minute?"

Robin set the weights, that he had been bench pressing, on their brackets and grabbed a nearby towel with wich he wiped his fore head. "What's up?"

"I dunno, have you noticed anything weird going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between Bb and Rae."

"Whatever they do in their spare time is their choice."

Cyborg stared at Robin for a moment, before breaking out in a grin. "What do you know that I don't."

"It's not our concern, just let them be."

"Oh, come on man, spill it."

"No."

"You know, I can just check the security footage, see if that'll tell me whats up."

Robin grumbled under his breath, "Alright, fine. When I went to check on Raven this morning, Beastboy answered the door. It looks as though he slept in her room last night. That's all I know."

Cyborg stood for a moment, his eyes wide. "Wow."

"Yeah. If you want to know anything else, you'll have to ask them."

"Want some lunch? It's a little early, but I haven't eaten yet."

"Sure."

In the living area they saw Raven and Beastboy sitting on the couch, watching clouds slide past the window. Starfire was preparing a meal for herself, occasionally stealing glances towards the couch. Whe Cyborg and Robin walked in, Beastboy glanced in their direction. He whispered something in Raven's ear, who turned to look at them. "Hey, Robin get over here!"

Robin walked over, "What's up?"

Beastboy spoke up first, "We need to talk about this morning."

"Look, whatever you two-"

Raven narrowed her eyes at him."Robin, just let us talk."

"Right."

"We just wanted to say that nothing happened last night. I was upset, so Beastboy spent the night."

"Alright, like I said, it doesn't matter. Just as long as it doesn't get in the way of your duties, I don't care." He started to stand.

"Don't go anywhere yet." Beastboy looked back at Cyborg and Starfire standing in the kitchen area, all pretense of cooking lost. "Hey guys, get over here."

Starfire flew over excitedly, lowering herself onto a couch, while Cyborg walked over and sat next to Robin. Finally Beastboy spoke, "I guess you all know that Raven and I are together now, right?"

Cyborg grinned, "You finally worked up the courage to ask, BB?"

"Not quite. I invited Beastboy to meditate with me, and somehow he started picking up on my emotions."

"Especially the ones that she was having trouble putting away, especially how she feels about me."

"Alright, now this I don't understand, you're feeling now Raven, how? I though when you felt, boom."

"Well, I've been lying to you for the last few years. I can feel, but..." Raven took a deep breath, "I was afraid to feel anything."

"Friend Raven, why are you afraid of feeling?"

"A long time ago my father caught up with me. He said that emotion is a weekness, and that if I ever felt emotion again he'd wipe out anything and anyone that I cared for. I always hid my emotions because of that, to try to protect you."

Robin leaned back in his seat, a thoughtful look on his face. "So, we're going to have to deal with your father."

"If he ever finds out." Beastboy said.

"He will find out, and he's not going to stop with my friends. He's going to wipe out the city."

"I see." Robin leaned back, his arms folded. "If we're lucky we'll have plenty of time to prepare."

"Trigon is not something you can just prepare for. You just hope you can survive it." Raven's voice sounded bleak and hopeless. Beastboy pulled her to him and held her tightly.

"We'll be fine, Rae." he whispered in her ear.

"Well, congratulations guys, I'm happy you've finally come out of your shell, Raven. And when Trigon shows up, we'll be there for you."

"Yes!" Starfire jumped to her feet. "We must have celebration!" She turned to run out, but was stopped.

"Before you run off Star, I gotta go shopping. After the other night, nothing fits."

Robin stood, "I might have something that'll fit you."

Beastboy stood as Robin walked out. "Wanna come shopping with me, Rae?"

"Sure."

"I shall go make preparations for a celebration!" She flew out of the room, heading for her own.

Robin walked back in holding a white t-shirt. "This is all I've got. It should fit."

Beastboy took the shirt and pulled it on. "It's a little snug."

Raven stood and put an arm around his waist, "It'll do, lets go."


	5. Meditation is Supposed to be Relaxing

Chapter 5

Beastboy and Raven walked through the mall, looking for a store that would suit Beastboy's tastes. "We'll have to go get you measured for new uniforms later."

Beastboy shrugged, "I don't know if I want to stick with the same old uniform."

"Yeah? Why the sudden change?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm just ready for a change." He looked down at Raven and grabbed her hand. He felt her stiffen for a moment, then relax. "Do you not want to hold hands?"

"I'm just not used to a lot of physical contact and I've already had more today than I have probably since I joined the titans."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that." He gently squeezed her hand. "This looks like a good place." He steered them into a clothing store. "Let's see what they've got."

Twenty minutes later Beastboy and Raven walked out of the store, Beastboy carrying several large bags. "So, what do you have, besides your uniforms I mean?"

Raven shrugged. "Aside from the occasional rave, I never had a reason to wear anything else."

"Come on then." He started leading them toward another shop.

"I don't need anything."

"Sure you do, my treat." Beastboy shifted all of his bags into one hand and grabbed Raven's. "Come on." He dragged Raven into the store that he had been aiming for.

"I really don't like to shop for clothes."

"So? I'll pick the stuff out if you won't, you just have to find the right sizes."

Raven sighed as he led her through the aisles. "Fine, if it'll make you happy."

"It does."

"Are you sure that you can pay for this?"

"What else do I have to spend money on?"

"I thought you were saving for a moped."

Beastboy smiled, "My parents left a trust fund when they died. It just started paying out on my last birthday."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's not all that much, most of it was embezzled by one of my various guardians over the years, but it's enough considering I've got free room and board."

Raven pulled shirt off a rack and looked at it, "I don't know, I never really thought about clothes before."

"I'll help you pick them out then."

Cyborg walked into the living area and saw Raven and Beastboy by the couches. Raven was hovering in her usual meditative pose, softly murmuring her three words over and over, and Beastboy held a game controller, but was watching her. What surprised Cyborg, though, was that Raven was in black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

Cyborg walked over to Beastboy and leaned down next to him. "You got her to wear something besides her uniform?"

"Yeah. She's allowing herself to feel now, so why not?"

"If she's allowing herself to feel, why's she need to meditate?"

"She can still lose control of her powers. Feeling emotion actually makes it harder for her to control them."

"Huh." Cyborg watched Raven quietly bobbing for a moment, "Hey, is that your moped in the garage?"

"Yeah. I finally got the cash for it."

"Cool. I'll help you soup it up later."

"Thanks, dude."

"See ya later, man."

"Yeah."

After Cyborg walked out, Beastboy turned off the GameBox and leaned back. "I wonder if I can connect with her again." he though. He leaned back, folded his legs under him, and closed him eyes. It took him only a moment to clear his mind, and almost immedietly found Raven.

At first Raven felt totally peaceful, as calm as a still pool. As soon as he thought of that comparison it appeared in his mind, A still pool that he knew was Raven. As he watched it he saw a gentle ripple destroy it's perfection, fear. He focussed on it and heard Raven's voice. "Trigon's gonna come, he's gonna kill them all, only if he finds out, of course he'll find out."

"Raven, I won't let anything bad happen." Beastboy tried to make himself sound confident, but anything that worried Raven was pretty bad. He was also sore from his earlier dream encounter with Trigon.

"You can't stop it, Beastboy. No matter how hard you try, you can't stop it."

Four red eyes appeared in the pool, and Beastboy heard the voice of Raven's demonic rage, "You should not be here, you are intruding."

Another Raven spoke up, "He can be here, he is a comfort to us."

Again, Rage spoke, "We should just kill him, if he is gone we will have nothing to feel fo and Trigon will not come."

"Why offer advice to prevent Trigon's return? You want him to come back."

"Perhaps, but how can you know what I really want? Of all your emotions, I am the only one that is alien to you, I am demonic and unless you embrace me, you will never know what I truly want."

"It does not matter, we will not kill him."

Beastboy found himself in Raven's mindscape. He was standing on a stone bridge stretching over a chasm with no visible bottom. "Where am I?"

Rage appeared before him, "My realm."

"Have you brought me here?"

"Yes. I wanted to meet you for myself." She slowly flew around him, seeming to examine him closely. "You are weak. We deserve better than you."

"Maybe, but Raven want's me, whatever you may want."

"I crave strength." The bridge shook suddenly and began to expand outward. Soon Rage and Beastboy stood on a wide platform. "Show me what you have. Prove to me that you are strong, and I will not argue any longer with Raven's decision."

"So, I have to prove myself to you."

"I will fight her decision if you are weak."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I am not a living being, I am part of Raven. You can not cause me any harm, injuries will heal almost instantaniously and I can not die."

"So no matter what I do..."

"I will be fine. Now if you are done stalling..." She lifted her hands and swiftly brought them together.

Beastboy was barely able to shift into his giant gorrilla form before to large boulders hit him from either side. If he had not shifted they would have crushed him flat, but as it was he was able to shatter them before they struck him. Shifting back to his human form he asked, "Is that good enough?"

Rage gave a mirthless laugh, "Hardly." She dove at him, her hands covered in dark energy. It extended out like claws as she flew at him, trying to drive them into his throat. "You haven't shown me anything yet."

Beastboy shifted into a hawk and soared up, dodging her attack. In the air he switched back into his gorrilla and came down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in what would have been a bone shattering bear hug.

Rage only grunted in pain and he found himself thrown away from her. "Better, but still not good enough, show me what you've really got."

Beastboy landed in his normal form. "What's thatt supposed to mean?"

"Show me your darkness." Tendrils of dark energy flowed from beneath her cloak heading for Beastboy. He quickly shifted to his raptor form and used his sharp rear claws to try to cut through them as they came for him, but his claws simply bounced off of them.

As Beastboy felt the tendrils wrapping around his arms and legs he shifted back to his normal form. "What darkness?"

"You have a monster, show it to me."

"I won't." The tendrils had now fully immobilized his arms and legs and were dragging him to the darkness within Rage's cloak. "It's too dangerous."

"Then I will make sure you lose her forever."

"Have it your way, then." Beastboy gave up his control to his beast. Immedietly he shifted to his beast form and stood, throwing off the tendrils with ease. In one claw he grabbed half a dozen of the tendrils, trying in vain to recapture him, and pulled her to him. He lifted her by the throat and grinned showing a mouthful of sharp fangs, "I'm in control now."

He threw her for the edge of the platform, but she was able to catch herself in the air. "Better." She used her power to throw a number of large rocks toward the beast, all if which he dodged with ease.

The Beast vanished completely, and appeared below Rage, "Not good enough." He grabbed one of her ankles and swung her to the ground, his fist following into her face, "Not nearly good enough." He raised his fist again, but was thrown off with surprising strength.

"You've not won yet." She was bathed in dark energy, "I will not allow it." She whipped her arm accross her chest.

The Beast could see a thin stream of energy stretch from her fingertips and pull accross his arm, splitting it open. He fell back with a roar, clutching his bleeding arm. "You'll pay for that." He jumped and flew towards the red cloaked figure.

The Beast landed on Rage, forcing her from the air onto the ground. She threw him off again, and leaped to his feet, her hands encased in black energy stretching again into claws. She swept them across his chest, opening up three long slashes.

The Beast grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground again. He tightened his grip around her throat. "You will die."

Rage removed his hand easily, and stood. "You are not controlled by Beastboy."

"No. You are not controlled by Raven."

"They are more alike than they would like to admit."

"Perhaps."

"You are strong enough."

"Of course I am." Beastboy's vision started to fade as his legs gave out.


	6. A New Villian

Chapter 6

Beastboy woke up, and regretted it immedietly. His head pounded like never before, and it felt as though he had tight bands across his chest. "What happened?"

Raven leaned over him, a concerned look on her face. "You were meditating, but I had a really hard time waking you up."

Beastboy sat up from lying on the couch. "It wasn't just meditating."

"What happened?"

"I had a discussion with one of your emotions."

"Who?"

"Rage. She wanted to know that I was strong enough to be with you."

"I'll have to have a discussion with her."

"Don't bother, she says that I'm strong enough for you."

"Right." Raven sat next to Beastboy with a sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You worried me."

Beastboy found her hand, "It won't happen again."

"You won't worry me again?"

"If I'm not worrying you, then I'm not doing my job. I won't meditate again."

"Good. It's probably not safe." Beastboy found her hand with his own. "So what happened with Rage?"

"I don't remeber it all. She pulled me into her part of your mindscape and made me fight her."

"She didn't kill you?"

"I think I might have impressed her. I last control of my beast. After that, everything is kind of hazy."

Their conversation was cut short by the tower's alarm. Robin's voice came over Beastboy's communicator, "Titans, assemble in the garage!"

Beastboy jumped to his feet and grunted in pain. "Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, just sore. I'm guessing that what happens in your head can hurt me?"

"Yes. Feel up to a fight?"

Beastboy grinned, "Always."

The team was in the T-car and away before Robin had a chance to explain what was happening. "There's been an attack on an electrical lab." Rboin glanced back from the front passenger seat and saw Raven. "Raven, you're out of uniform."

"I am, is that a problem?"

"I guess not. There's no rule that says that you have to be in one. It just surprised me, I've never seen you out of it." He pulled a spare communicator out of the glove box, "You might want this."

Raven grinned sheepishly when she realized that her communicator was attatched to her cloak. "Thanks." she said as she took it.

"So," asked Cyborg, "Who's the perp?"

"Unknown. Be on your guard, it could be almost anybody."

Raven noticed that Robin seemed particularly tense. "He's dead, Robin."

"Who's dead?"

"Slade."

"I know that."

"Don't lie to yourself, Robin. You're expecting slade to be at that electrical plant. That's the first thing I thought of, and knowing you..."

"Maybe you're right. Slade was always in need of the kind of things manufactured there. Robotics equipment."

Cyborg pulled the car into a swerve and came to rest thirty feet from the electrical plant. The team could see that the doors had been blown of the hinges. Several guards were lying around the empty door frame.

Wordlessly the team stepped out of the car. "Alright, team, by the books. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Once they were in the building, it opened up into a huge storage area. Boxes, taller than Cyborg, were stacked eight high stretched off into the distance. Cyborg studied one of the crates and read it's label. "Processing units. Looks good enough for simple A.I."

Raven looked at Robin, "I know what you're thinking, but Terra dropped him in a volcano. He. Is. Dead."

"I know." A sudden energy blast from the shadows drove Starfire into one of the crates, shattering it sending the circutry within scattering through the room. Robin pulled a small orb from his belt and threw it into the shadows. After a bright flash the orb glowed, illuminating the shadows of the room. Standing in the light cast by the orb was a slade bot.

Robin's face hardened. He drew his bo-staff and flew at it, swinging hard. The others watched as he viciously swung at it over and over, destroying totally. He turned to Raven, "Looks like you're wrong."

Raven was a little wide eyed as she answered, "I guess I was."

They all turned at the sound of strange laughter. "It looks as though we have visitors, my friends."

"That's not Slade." Raven droned in her familiar deadpan.

A small twisted man sat atop a throne held by six mechanical legs. "That person is familiar to me." Starfire said.

"So, who are you, and how'd you get that robot?"

"Ah my friend. You've destroyed my friend." The robot walker pushed past the titans and walked to what was left of the robot. "Ah my friend, what did they do to you." He spun, a look of rage on his face, "You killed him!"

The titans prepared for a fight, knowing that this mad man could attack for no reason. "Where did you get that robot?"

"My friend? He was discarded like so much garbage. I took him in and nursed him back to health. Now you've killed him."

"He attacked us." Cyborg said.

"He would not do that. I had not yet made him better, not like his brothers."

Robin's eyes widened, "Brothers?"

At least a dozen slade bots, all heavily modified from their original forms came from the shadows. Most of them had their normal arms replaced with pneamaticaly powered arms with built in weaponry. Many of them also had heavier plates grafted onto their armor, lending extra protection.

The three land-locked titans formed a tight circle, while Raven and Starfire hovered over them. "Watch yourselves, titans." Robin withdrew a disk from his belt, preparing to throw, while Cyborg changed his arm into his sonic canon. Beastboy selected his giant gorilla form for this undoubtedly dificult fight.

As one the robots attacked. For a moment the room was a flury of silvered limbs ending in swords, powerd saws, drill, and spikes. Though these bots were stronger and better armored than normal Slade bots, the team was still able to easily beat back the relatively small number of attackers.


	7. The Beast Returns

Chapter 7

After the modified sladebots had been taken care of Robin turned to the strange villain. "Alright, I want answers. Who are you?"

"Ah, how rude of me. My name is Jeremiah Tinkerton, you are the titans."

"And you are coming with us."

"Don't think you have me beaten yet, you must pay for hurting my friends." Something moved in the shadows that filled the end of the room. "Yes, you have destroyed my friends, but they were weak. Now you must face my child." In the shadows, something reared up to a ten foot height. It made its way into the main part of the room, pushing the huge crates out of its way with ease.

The metal monstrosity stepped out of the shadows. It was supported by eight mechanical legs, similar to those that supported its 'father', but had no human attached to it. A vaguely humanoid torso sprouted for the top of the leg section, though it had two extra arms, all of which ended in long sharp looking weapons. "My child shall not be destroyed so easily."

Raven, who was closest to it, lifted her hands. "Azerath, Metri-" She was cut off when the creature moved with stunning speed to pin her to one of the crates.

"Raven!" Beastboy cried out. He leaped into the air, morphing into a T-rex as he flew and landed on it. The monstrosity barely budged at the sudden crushing weight. It simply slid Raven another foot up the crate and pinned her to its side with a long spike through her shoulder.

When Beastboy heard Raven's short cry of pain, he snapped. The next thing any of the titans knew, the Beast was standing in the room with them. In a deep, guttural voice it managed to speak, "I am going to kill you." It jumped onto the machines back, intending to wrench off its head, but the machine reached back and pulled the Beast off of it, slamming it into the ground.

The other Titans could do nothing as the Beast and the machine continued to fight, they were simply a blur as they fought with blinding speed, and none of the titans dared get close to either combatant.

After the machine had slammed the Beast into the concrete floor it turned back to the now unconscious Raven, but was stopped from doing anything when one of its legs was suddenly torn off. The Beast stood, clutching the makeshift club, and swung with all his might, driving the machine back.

"No no no, I can't let you harm my child, my beautiful child." Jeremiah lifted some strange weapon from the confines of his mechanical walker, "No no no." He aimed the weapon at Beastboy, but had no time to fire it before it was knocked from his hands by a birderang.

With a light thump, Robin landed on the platform of his walker. "No cheating, Tinkerton."

"Please don't hurt me."

"Now now, I'm the good guy."

The first thing that Beastboy could remember after hearing Raven cry out, was standing in torn clothing, staring at the machine with most of its insides spread out around him. He lifted one hand and saw a mass of wires and circuitry held in his fist. He dropped it as he turned to the crate that Raven was pinned to, but saw only a small hole and a smear of blood. He turned to Robin with, and with an involuntary snarl, "Where is she?"

"Cyborg already took her back to the tower."

"Where's Tinkerton?"

"Already been taken by a police escort."

Beastboy nodded. "Good."

"What just happened?"

"I can't remember."

"You became that monster again."

"I kind of figured." He turned and started walking toward the exit form the building.

"I though it was gone."

Beastboy did not turn, as he answered, "It was never gone It wasn't created by those chemicals that got dumped on me, they only let it out."

"So is it a danger?"

"I doubt it."

"Beastboy, if you can't control..."

"I'll be fine." Not giving Robin a chance to answer, Beastboy morphed into a hawk and took flight.

Beastboy stepped quietly into the infirmary. Raven was in one bed, floating several inches above the mattress, and Cyborg dozed in a chair nearby. Beastboy laid a hand on his friends shoulder, waking him. "Is she okay?"

"Hey, man. She'll be fine, just needs to heal." He stood allowing Cyborg to take his place. "You want me to bring you something to eat?"

"Nope, I'm fine."

"You should try to get some sleep."

"Maybe." Beastboy watched Raven hovering there. He could feel Cyborg still standing a few feet behind him, but didn't care, he trusted his friend.

"That form, whatever it is, it takes a lot out of you."

"Uh huh."

"Every other time you've used it you've collapsed afterward."

"So?"

He hears his friend shrug, "Just think its weird that you haven't gone out yet."

"Don't worry, I'll not be awake much longer."

Cyborg nodded. "I'll be back in a little while, see how you're doin."

"Yeah thanks."

After Cyborg left, Beastboy reached out and took Raven's hand. Through the loose fitting t-shirt that she now wore, he could see thick bandages. He watched the life signs indicator above his head, tracing lazy paths across the dark glass. "She's okay."

Starfire popped her head in the door. "Friend, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Star."

"Cyborg said that you were 'bummed out' so I came to cheer you."

Beastboy couldn't help but smile, "I'm fine, Star, really. Just worried about Raven."

"Do not fret, our friend is strong."

"Yeah, I know."

Starfire seemed to not know what else to say. She watched Raven floating above her bed for another moment before finally continuing, "Friend, the monster worries me."

"Don't worry, it won't harm you."

"I know this, but I am afraid that you shall harm someone else. A criminal, or a bystander."

"I won't hurt anyone."

"You were very... frightening... in this fight."

"It was only a robot, nothing else."

"I am aware, I just... Never mind, I must go."

"See you later, Star."

After Starfire left, Beastboy leaned back and closed his eyes. He was exhausted after his fight with the robot, but had managed to keep himself conscious on adrenalin alone. It was only a matter of moments before he had fallen asleep.

Two hours later, Raven slowly settled to the bed below her. She sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. She was unable to prevent a smile, as she watched Beastboy for several moments as he snored softly. Robin walked in a stood next to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Raven?" he spoke softly to prevent Beastboy from waking.

"I'm okay, I guess. I can't fully heal myself, but it won't be long."

Robin nodded. "Good, I need you back in top form soon."

"Why, is something big happening?" She had hoped to be able to take a break, just a rest to figure things out.

"No." Robin folded his arms across his chest. "I'm taking Beastboy off active duty for the time being."

Raven's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Not much, nothing after it got me."

"Beastboy changed into a monster. He tore the machine to shreds."

"I see."

"Before he turned back, he tried to find Tinkerton, he said he was going to kill him."

Raven drew her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them. "Great."

"Until he gets control of his... whatever that thing is, he is not fighting."

"Does he know yet?"

"No, he was already asleep by the time I had decided."

"I'll tell him later."

"Do you have any ideas of how to help him?"

"Maybe. Could you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"In my desk, top right drawer is some cash. I want you to take it into town, there's a shop, basically an apothecary, they sell stuff for magic."

"Okay, what do you want me to get?"

Raven dug around a stand next to the bed and came back with a pen and paper. She wrote a short note on it and folded it. "Just give this to the cashier, he'll know what to do."

"Right."


	8. Mirror Mirror

Chapter 8

Beastboy hovered protectively over Raven as she walked slowly to her room. "Beastboy, I'm fine."

"I know."

She stopped in front of her door long enough to open it. "Come on in, I need to talk to you."

Beastboy followed her into the room. When she sat down on the single chair in the room, Beastboy sat on the edge of the bed. Raven laid a package that she had been carrying on her desk before starting, "Beastboy..."

"I'm off the team." Beastboy spun and lay back, his hands behind his head.

Raven nodded, "Until you get control of your beast."

When he spoke, he sounded somehow defeated. "I don't think I can."

"Sure you can." Raven moved to sit next to him on the bed. "I'll help you." She handed him the package from her desk, "This is for you."

Beastboy took the package and opened it. Out of the bag he pulled a small hand mirror. It had an animal motif, carved out of a strange green wood. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked, pointing it carefully away from him.

"Yes, it is." Raven paused, "Well, it will be, I just need to do a little magic." She pulled a spell book from one shelf and laid it on her desk. She flipped it open, searching through the pages until she found what she was looking for. Her finger trailed slowly down the page, scanning the instructions written in a language that Beastboy had never seen. "Looks easy enough."

"So have you ever done this before?"

"Nope, but like I said, it looks simple." She stood and scanned another shelf carefully. This one was covered in a number of jars, bottles, and bags, all filled with a variety of powders, liquids, stones, and other things, some of which Beastboy didn't want to identify. After she had placed a number of the items on her desk, she went to a chest and pulled it open. She pulled out a small bowl covered in runes and laid it on her desk.

"Whoa, what are you planning on doing with that?"

Raven laughed, "Don't worry, it won't hurt." She set the dagger on her desk, "Much." She pulled a mortar and pestle out of her desk, and filled the pestle half full with small blue leaves. She picked up the mortar and started to work it, but stopped, wincing. "Beastboy, could you help me with this? I can't use both my arms right."

Beastboy jumped up and walked up to the desk, next to her. "What do you need?"

She pointed at the bowl of leaves. "Those need to be ground to a powder." While Beastboy began grinding the leaves, Raven started to carefully pour the ingredients around her into the larger bowl. After pouring something from each bottle, she took the bowl of powder from Beastboy and poured it in.

After Raven had poured the blue powder into the larger bowl she turned to Beastboy. "I need something from you."

"What?"

Raven pulled a pin out of her desk. "A drop of blood."

Beastboy grimaced as he offered her his hand. "I hate needles."

"This hardly counts." She carefully pricked a fingertip. She squeezed his finger over the bowl, allowing a single drop of crimson blood to fall in. Beastboy stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking on the end of his finger.

Raven mixed in a clear, oily liquid and stirred, mixing it thoroughly. She picked up a brush from her desk and studied her spell book carefully, before dipping the brush into the mixture. She started to draw simple runes onto the surface of the mirror, carefully outlining each symbol.

Beastboy found his attentions locked to the hand that held the brush. He watched the smooth rippling of the muscles' shifting as she drew the graceful curves. Raven glanced up at him and faltered a little as she blushed. "What?"

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." She drew the last curve and studied her handiwork. "Almost done."

Raven settled cross-legged on the floor, the mirror lying in front of it. She held her hands over it and closed her eyes. After a moment of waiting, Beastboy saw tendrils of black energy seem to fall from Raven's hand and strike the mirror. They flew from the mirror and to him.

Beastboy didn't attempt to dodge as the energy struck his fore head, seeming almost to drill in. After a moment, he felt a strange shifting sensation in his mind and knew that a door had been opened. As the dark energy faded, Raven opened her eyes and picked up the mirror. "All done." She handed it to Beastboy. "I'm ready when you are."

Beastboy stared incredulously at the mirror in his hands. "I don't know..."

"I doubt that there's anything in your head that will hurt you."

"Except for my beast."

"Don't worry about it, he is a part of you, a part that you can't accept."

Beastboy took a deep breath and nodded. He held the mirror in front of him and stared at his reflection, partially occluded by the symbols on its reflective surface. "Do I need-" He found himself standing in a thick deciduous forest, sunlight streaming down in narrow shafts from far above. Behind him was an archway weaved out of thick vines, filled with a mirror-like surface that rippled gently in a wind that he could not feel.

After just a moment Raven appeared next to him. She looked around the dark clearing that surrounded them. "Nice."

"Thanks."

"I never expected your mind to be so tranquil."

Beastboy shrugged. "Forests should be tranquil."

"Somewhere around here should be your subconscious and your beast. The one we're really looking for is your beast."

"And if he attacks us?"

"He won't. If you die, so doesn't he."

"Right."

"Let's get above the canopy." Raven levitated of the ground and shot upward, through the treetops and into the sky. After a brief moment a green hawk shot up and began lazily drifting in circles around her. "We should see something that marks his territory." She scanned the forest. "Like that large clearing."

Raven and Beastboy turned through the air and headed for the small, irregular clearing in the forest. The hovered above it for a moment before landing. After Beastboy had shifted into his human form, he simply stood in shock at the devastation. Around him huge oak trees had been uprooted, broken in several large chunks and thrown about, creating the clearing, claw marks covered everything.

Another Beastboy stepped out of the shadows at the edge of the clearing. "I never expected to see you here."


	9. Dealing

Chapter 9

Raven smiled at the advancing figure. "You would be the sub-conscious."

The second Beastboy smiled broadly as he bowed to her, "You are correct, dear Raven. Hello, Beastboy."

"Um, hi." Beastboy found himself vaguely disturbed to be talking to himself.

"Beastboy! You know, you should listen to me more often, I have some good stuff to say, but you never listen."

"Uh, sorry?"

"Just, listen from now on, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

"What caused this devastation?"

"Ah, that would be our instincts. When we saw you go down the other day, well, he lost control entirely. When I was finally able to stop him, after the robot was destroyed, I stuck him here till he calmed down."

Beastboy spoke up again, "We need to talk to him."

"I see. What do you intend to say?"

"I need him to stop taking control."

"I agree, it is a danger, and a hindrance, but you will not convince him of this."

"It's worth a shot."

The subconscious pointed down a winding path. "He lives in a cave at the end. Good luck, and try not to get us killed."

Beastboy grinned, "I don't intend to."

Beastboy and Raven walked down the darkened path, picking there way carefully over exposed roots and fallen branches. At the end of the path they found a forbidding cave. "I wonder if he's even home."

"You're not leaving now are you, Beastboy?"

"No, just nervous."

Raven studied the cave thoughtfully. "Hello?" she called out, loudly.

After a moment they heard some scraping from inside the cave. A large fur covered form lurked inside. "What?" The voice, deep and guttural, did not sound happy.

"We need to talk." Raven elbowed the silent Beastboy, "You're the one that has to do this."

Beastboy nodded. "You have to stop what you're doing." he hollered down to the cave.

The monster within the cave snickered. With loud footsteps it walked out of the cave, into the light. It grinned up at Beastboy and Raven, standing on a small rise, "Stop? Stop what?"

Beastboy swallowed hard, "You have to stop taking control."

"No. You can not protect her."

"She doesn't need to be protected by us."

"She was hurt so recently, I can still smell her wound."

Beastboy glanced at Raven before continuing. "If you keep doing this, then we won't be able to protect her at all."

"Ah yes, we are off the team. Do you really think that will stop us? Nothing can hold us, Beastboy, nothing."

"And what if you hurt someone?" Raven asked.

"I would do anything to protect you, my love." The voice sounded calmer, gentler.

"You need to stop taking control."

"If I stop, if I leave you in the care of this... this buffoon, you would be hurt again, I will not allow."

The communicator on Raven's cloak flashed, "Raven, trouble."

Raven sighed before she replied, "I'll be right there." She turned to the monster, "We will have to finish this later."

Both she and Beastboy took flight, heading for the portal. They stepped through and found themselves in Raven's room. "Beastboy, don't go back in without me, okay?"

"Right."

Raven's communicator sounded again, "Raven, come on, Light's hitting a bank."

"This shouldn't take long."

"I know."

Beastboy watched as Raven walked out of her room. After the door closed the voices started. "Protect her, follow her."

"No. You are too dangerous."

"You are too weak, nothing can stop us."

"If we go, Robin will find a way to stop us."

"You would allow her to be hurt?"

"No, but,"

"Of course not, go find her, protect her."

"No."

He heard the beast let out a blood chilling roar, "Then I will."

Beastboy felt his control slipping, felt the beast trying to force itself out. "No." He concentrated, forcing the beast back down. "I won't let you take control."

Beastboy leaned back, closing his eyes. Something was bothering, something in the back of his mind, trying to be heard. Beastboy stood, grabbing the mirror off the desk. "Enough of this."

When he arrived in the forest, Beastboy looked around in irritation, "Alright, if you've got something to say, than say it."

His subconscious stepped out of the shadows. "I'm not supposed to just tell you what you need to do."

"Then break the rules."

"Fine. What you are dealing with are your instincts. They are a part of you. Raven mentioned that they are a part of you that you aren't willing to deal with. If you accept them, what would happen?"

"I don't know."

Beastboy's subconscious sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You won't accept them, so they fight you. If you accept them, you will bring the under control, animal instincts tempered by human intellect, got it yet?"


	10. Acceptance

Chapter 10

Beastboy landed in the clearing outside of the cave. "Hey, Beast, get out here"

The beast stepped out of his cave, settling on all fours, "What?"

"I realized something."

"Yeah? I'm so happy for you. Raven could be getting hurt right now."

"I know. That's why I'm going to make this quick."

"What?"

"I realized that I don't have to fight you."

"No, just give up."

"No, you can't fight back."

"Come again?"

"You are a part of me." Beastboy started walking towards the beast one hand outstretched, palm forward. "I never was able to accept you, I always fought against you. What if I stopped fighting you?"

"Then I would kill you and take over."

"No, you can't kill me, you'd kill yourself in the process. If I stop fighting you, if I accept you, then I win."

The beast gave a low growl as his only warning before lunging at Beastboy, claws outstretched, until he stopped as though he had hit a solid wall. A golden flash filled the clearing. "If I use you instead of fight you, you tempered with human intelligence, then I win."

Another flash filled the clearing and the beast fell back with a look of shock, "What?" The beast stared in horror as it started to dissolve into glowing golden energy. Soon it was gone, though Beastboy could still feel it influencing every thought.

He looked down at his hands, balling them up into fists then opening them. He knew something more had changed now that he was allowing himself to feel his instincts fully. He shifted into a bird and flew back to the gate that would let him out of his mind.

The subconscious stepped out of the shadows of the forest. "So you finally did it."

"Yeah. How long had I been that way?"

"Since you were four or so. Do you feel any different?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

There conversation was ended by Beastboy's communicator, "Help, Beas… Light…"

Without hesitation Beastboy stepped through the gate, back into Raven's room. He yanked open a window and leaped out without thinking, shifting into a bird he landed on the ground outside the tower and shifted into his human form.

Beastboy stood and sniffed the air. He could smell Raven's trail as she had flown to the warehouse that Light attacked. He took to the air again following her scent trail that he could almost see.

Dr. Light laughed as he watched the four glowing orbs floating in front of him in the abandoned ware house. Every so often one of them would bulge as the human contents would struggle to escape. "I can't believe I have finally captured you, Titans. Glorious day." He studied the orbs for another moment, "One of you is missing. Beastboy, I think. Where could he be."

"Right here, Light."

Dr. Light spun and saw Beastboy's form crouching in the shadows. "I didn't here you come in. Why don't you come into the light?" Dr. Light leveled one of his bulky gauntlets at Beastboy and fired a bolt of condensed light.

Beastboy dodged easily as it flew past. "Too easy, Light." Beastboy leapt, sending himself flying at Light, his fingers extending into claws. He raked them over one gauntlet, cutting deep gashes and bringing sparks.

"Foolish child." Dr. Light chided as he turned, firing several more bolts out of his remaining gauntlet. "You are all alone. There is no way your friends will be able to get out of the bubbles."

"I don't need any help to beat you." He threw himself at Light again, his fangs lengthening as he flew. Dr. Light brought his hand up, stopping Beastboy in a field of light.

"You do, dear boy, you can't beat me alone." With a flash a fifth orb appeared, this one trapping Beastboy. "No more Titans to stop me. Now, I can rule!"

He stopped at a strange tearing sound. He turned and watched as claws tore through Beastboy's bubble. They tore four long gashes down one side, allowing Beastboy to escape.

Beastboy grinned at the criminal. He was standing next to one of the bubbles. "Let's find out who's behind door number one." He tore through it, allowing Starfire to tumble to the floor.

"Friend Beastboy, you came."

"Course I came, Star. You distract this guy, I'll free the others."

"Yes, friend."

While Starfire fought Dr. Light, Beastboy clawed through each bubble, freeing each of the Titans. After they were free, Beastboy gave Raven a brief hug, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. We've got a bad guy to get."

They turned and saw that Starfire was trapped in another bubble, and Dr. Light was trying to sneak away. Beastboy grinned, he crouched down and jumped probably fifty feet, landing on Dr. Light's back, driving him to the ground. "Don't run from a predator, Light, it just spurs us on."

Beastboy shredded the last gauntlet, effectively leaving Dr. Light weaponless. Beastboy stood, lifting Light by the collar. He turned as the rest of the Titans walked up to him. "Hey, guys. I got him."

Robin looked vaguely worried, "Um, good job, Beastboy. I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I, actually."

"So, you wanna explain what's going on?"

Beastboy lifted Dr. Light. "How about you guys take care of this and I need to talk to Raven."

"Sure, we'll meet you two at the tower."

Cyborg took Dr. Light from Beastboy with a grin, "Glad you could join us man."

"You mean you're glad that I showed up in time to save you guys, right?"

Cyborg shrugged, "How ever you want to look at it."

"We'll take care of him, you two head back to the tower."

After the others had left, Raven turned to Beastboy. "Want to head back?"

"Yeah." Beastboy closed his eyes, seeming to concentrate.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh. I'm going to try something." He closed his eyes again, concentrating. His back seemed to bulge, rippling as though something was fighting to get out. Long black wings burst from his back, seeming to meld with his shirt as well, not tearing it. "Cool, it works." He grinned at Raven, "Wanna race?"


	11. Questions and Answers

Chapter 11

Beastboy and Raven sat together on a blanket on the hill overlooking Jump city in the distance. The remains of their picnic dinner had been packed away, and they now sat in an easy silence as the first of the stars began to flare into being. Beastboy turned his gaze from the night sky to Raven sitting next to him on the blanket. "Is something wrong?"

She jumped slightly and turned to look at him, "Not really, just worrying."

"He hasn't attacked us yet, we don't even know if he knows."

"Just because we haven't seen the attack, doesn't mean it hasn't happened. Trigon can be subtle."

Beastboy put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "Well, don't worry about it now, just be here, with me."

"Okay." She looked over at Beastboy and noticed that he looked nervous fidgeting with the corner of their blanket, "What's up with you?"

He stood suddenly, pulling her up with him. "I've got something for you, a gift."

She smiled, "You didn't need to get me anything."

"Sure I did, it's my job to get you stuff." he took her hand and pulled her over to his moped. "Close your eyes." She couldn't help but laugh a little at it as she did as he asked. She heard him undo the straps on the saddle bag and pull something out.

After a moment she felt a bouquet of flowers placed into her open hands. "Why such drama over," she brought the bouquet up to her nose, "roses?"

"Open your eyes."

Raven slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she looked down at the midnight black flowers. "Beastboy! How did you get these? They don't grow here." She scowled at him, "These only grow in Azerath, how did you get there?"

Robin knows a guy named Fate. He's a sorcerer or something, he took me."

"I see. So you went to all this trouble just to get me my favorite flower?"

"Yeah. I like to see you happy."

Raven blushed as she returned to the blanket, but Beastboy stopped her from sitting. "There's something else, to." Raven gasped as Beastboy fell to one knee, lifting the small black box containing a glittering diamond, "Raven, will you marry me?"

"Beastboy, I…"

Their communicators squawked at them, interrupting whatever Raven was going to say. "Titans, there's a problem down in the industrial sector."

Beastboy grabbed his communicator and threw it with a grunt into a nearby river. Raven couldn't help but sigh as she pressed the button on her own communicator, "We'll be there in a minute, Robin." She looked down at the fuming Beastboy, "Ask me again later."

Beastboy pounded his fist into the training drone's metal torso again, hard. The robot took a step back, steadying itself after his fierce attack. "Something up, Beastboy?"

Beastboy turned and saw Robin, pulling on sparing gloves. "I dunno, maybe."

Robin operated the controls to the training drone, which obediently stepped back, docking into a recharge station. Robin stepped into the ring with Beastboy, taking a defensive stance, "Want to talk about it?"

"I asked Raven to marry me." Beastboy said as he threw a series of rapid punches.

Robin blocked Beastboy's attacks with ease, returning them with his own. "Really?" Robin gave a grin that immediately fell, "So she didn't say yes?" It was more a statement than a question.

"You interrupted her answer." He managed to sneak a kick in, catching Robin's side.

"Ah. I was wondering why you seemed so out of it during the fight yesterday."

"She didn't answer me then, and now she's been avoiding me like the plague. I think maybe I asked her to soon, or something." Beastboy failed to block a punch that nearly landed him flat.

"Maybe, you two have only been going out now for what, a month and a half?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Maybe she's just not ready, or maybe she just needed to think about it." Robin stepped back from Beastboy and bowed, ending the match, "Just give her some time."

Beastboy sat on the roof of the tower, staring out over the wide ocean, a book, all but forgotten, in his lap. He heard the door to the roof open and someone walk out, but did not have to turn to identify her, "Hey, Rae."

Raven sat down next to Beastboy, staring out at the setting sun. "Sorry I haven't een around much."

"It's okay, I was just afraid I'd scared you off or something."

"No, I just needed some time to think, that's all." They sat in silence for several minutes, before Raven continued, "You've changed a lot since we've started dating."

"My priorities changed. You're more important than the other stuff I used to worry about."

Raven couldn't hide her smile, "You've grown up a lot, Beastboy." Raven put an arm around Beastboy and pulled him closer. "I will."

Beastboy was dumbstruck for a moment, "You will? You mean…?" He cut himself off as he dug into his pocket, pulling out the ring box. He pulled the box open and stared for a moment at the glittering diamond, before pulling it out of the box and turning to Raven. He smiled as he took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you, Rae."


	12. Raven has parents?

Chapter 12

Cyborg wandered into the living area, not really paying attention to his surroundings, his head buried in a technical manual. When he heard giggling from the couch, he glanced up and saw Beastboy and Raven. "I'm never gonna get used to that." He made his way into the kitchen area and grabbed a sub from the fridge.

Turning back towards the T.V. area he saw the Raven had one hand on the back of Beastboy's head, idly running her fingers through his hair, while she whispered in his ear. Cyborg was turning to go back to the garage, when he froze. He turned back and stared at Raven's hand, at the glinting gemstone.

Raven glanced up and noticed Cyborg, who was still frozen in place. "Hey, Cy."

Beastboy looked back at him, before turning fully, letting his arms hang over the back of the couch, "Hey, dude."

"Uh, hey. Congrats. Made any plans yet?"

"Just what we were doing now."

"Well, I got stuff to do, I'll see you guys later."

As soon as he left, and Beastboy and Raven had settled back into their seats, Raven asked, "So, when are we gonna tie the knot?" She twisted the ring on her finger, not yet used to wearing one.

"I was thinking soon, a couple of weeks?"

Raven grinned, "A couple of weeks sounds good. Though, you know you're probably going to have to get rid of some stuff."

"I know, there's not enough room in any one bedroom in the tower for both our things. Besides, its about time I grew up."

"That's a sudden change."

"Not really. I've been thinking about it for a while now, just getting rid of some of my stuff, cleaning my room."

"Cleaning your room? That's a scary thought."

"Yeah, setting fire to it might work better." They sat in silence for a few moments before Beastboy spoke again, "I know a beautiful field, There's flowers all through it, trees and mountains off in the distance, perfect place to hold the wedding."

"Yeah? An outdoor wedding sounds good, where is it?"

Beastboy took a deep breath, "Azerath."

Raven stiffened in her seat, "No, I can't go back, not yet."

"Raven, I think you should deal with what happened there."

"I can't, I caused hundreds of deaths, I..."

Beastboy cut her off, "Raven, when I went to Azerath, I saw enough to know that nobody blames you for what happened, you tried to stop him, that's what they remember."

"But it was my fault, Trigon came because I was there, and he slaughtered them."

"They survived, they rebuilt, and they moved on."

Raven dropped her head onto Beastboy's shoulder, "I'm just not ready to face them yet."

"I think you are, and I'll be there with you."

Raven let out a shuddering sigh as Beastboy put an arm around her shoulder, "Fine I'll go, I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking."

Raven and Beastboy stood on a high cliff just outside of Azerath. The city had been rebuilt since last time Raven had visited, but she could still remember watching the buildings fall among the cries of its people. Raven turned away from the city, fighting tears. Beastboy pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. "If you can't do this..."

"No, I have to now. I won't run from this." Raven took a deep breath and seemed to focus herself. "I'm ready." They stepped off the cliff, and Raven lowered them both to the ground. "

"Do you think that anyone will recognize you?"

"I've been gone a long time, I don't know."

They walked down the long path to the city gates. As they walked in Raven couldn't shake the feeling that everyone was staring, the feeling of eyes drilling into her back, stripping away her defenses, seeing her secrets, her past. Raven shook her head, trying to clear it. "My parents live up the hill." She pointed to a large hill that dominated most of the opposite end of the city.

"Whoa, wait. Parents? I thought you were an orphan."

Raven shook her head, "I lived in Azerath for three years after Trigon's attack, that's when my mother died. I was too young to live on my own, but Jasmine and Micah adopted me. She's the one that my mother lived with after we first arrived in Azerath. Even after we had our own home, we were at Jasmine's house most of the time."

"Oh."

"Nervous?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting to have to meet your parents, it just comes as a shock."

"Well, don't worry about it, they'll love you."

"Think so?"

"Of course I do." Raven stopped in front of a huge house, practically a mansion. "Here we are."

Beastboy looked up at the huge building. "This is your parent's house?"

"Yup. Don't worry. They live here because my mother is the chief council woman."

"Uh huh. That means she's important, right?"

Raven nodded. "Kind of like mayor of a city. The chief councilor always lives here, but most of the building has been sealed off for the last hundred years or so."

"More like president, this is the only city on the planet."

"Yeah, I guess, on a smaller scale." Raven opened a small cast iron gate that barred the path leading to the house, and waved Beastboy through. "No sense waiting here, come on Beastboy."

Beastboy stepped from the road, and into the long winding path to the front door. He and Raven followed the path past a lush garden. Once they had reached the house, Beastboy could see large black rose bushes hidden from sight. Raven smiled when she saw them, stepping off the path to gently run her fingers over a petal. "Mom always loved to garden, but she could never get black roses to grow right." She shook her head, trying to banish memories that Beastboy could only guess at. "Let's go." she said.

Beastboy and Raven stepped up to the large, ornately carved door. Raven stepped up to the door and pulled on the brass knocker, letting it fall back with a resounding bang. Beastboy grinned up at her, "This is your mother's house, we can't just go in?"

Raven shrugged, "It's been a long time, I just didn't want to barge in."

Raven turned back to the house as the large doors swung open on well-oiled hinges. A tall woman with black hair and gray eyes, wearing ornate white robes stepped out of the house. When she saw Raven, her eyes widened, tears welled in her eyes as she swept Raven into a crushing hug, "My baby!"


	13. Making plans

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 13

Beastboy found himself seated at one end of a rather large table. Raven sat next to him, and across from her sat her adoptive mother, Jasmine. In the last two hours they had recounted the high lights of Raven's four years spent in Jump City, but had avoided the topic of their engagement altogether, but Jasmine soon forced the topic on them, "After all these years, why did you come home?"

Raven leaned back in her chair, her finger lightly brushing over the gemstone that she wore. "Beastboy wanted to come, he wanted to see where I grew up."

"Oh?" Raven held her hand up, showing her ring to her mother. Jasmine's eyes widened as she leaned forward, studying the ring. "I see." She smiled as she leaned back, "Congratulations honey." Tears filled her eyes, "My baby left and came back an adult."

"Mom, cut it out." Beastboy sat by uncomfortably.

"Where are you two planning on holding it?"

Before Raven could say anything, Beastboy answered, "We were thinking about holding it here." he caught Raven's cringe out of the corner of his eye.

Raven's mother stood, "Wonderful. I'll be right back." She nearly ran from the room.

Raven patted Beastboy on the knee, "Now you've done it."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you didn't want to wait long for a wedding?"

"Yeah."

"They don't believe in delaying weddings here, at all."

Raven's mother walked in carrying a large leather bound volume. She dropped it on the table and flipped it open to a calander. "Tommorow we are having a memorial service for those who died in Trigon's attack."

"That's tommorow?"

Jasmine looked up. "Yes. Do you want to come, it might do you some good."

"I... I don't know."

Beastboy dropped his hand onto Raven's and gave it a reassuting squeeze, "I'll go with you, if you want to go."

Raven took a deep breath before nodding, "Sure."

"I've already contacted the tailor, the florist, the baker..."

"What already? How'd you do it so fast?" Beastboy asked in amazement.

"You don't get to my position without learning how to organize things quickly. It helps that most people in Azerath can at least recieve psychic messages. The tailor's already on his way here to take your measurements, the baker's already started on a cake, caterer's planning the meal. So, how's day after tommorow?"

Beastboy looked at Raven, almost panicking, "I guess, we need to get someone to watch the tower, though." He looked at Raven for help.

"I don't have a problem with it. We can probably fly someone in from Titans East. Are you okay with having it this soon?"

"Yeah, it's just kind of a shock, but I'm glad we're not waiting."

Jasmine stood, "Then it's settled. You two don't worry about the arrangements, I'll handle everything." There was a knock on the door. "That's the tailor, I'll be right back." She was out of the room in a flash.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Beastboy?"

Beastboy turned to face Raven and ran a finger along her jaw as he smiled at her, "I've never been more sure."

Beastboy and Raven arrived back at the tower late. When they appeared in the commons area, the room was lit by a single computer console. Robin's face was illuminated in the wan light. "I was wondering when you two were getting back."

"Hey, Rob." Beastboy said, as he walked over and peered over Robin's shoulder, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just going over some old data." He looked up and caught Beastboy's grin, further in the shadows he saw a similar grin on Raven. "What's up?"

"We're getting married!" Beastboy almost shouted in the otherwise quiet room.

"I know that." He looked, with confusion on his face, to Raven, "Something happen in Azerath?"

"I introduced him to my mom, and he mentioned getting married in Azerath."

"So?"

Beastboy put an arm around Raven's waist and pulled her to his side, "The weddings day after tomorrow." He glanced at the clock, "Make that tomorrow!" He started to pull Raven toward the hall, "We've got to go get ready!"

"See you, Robin!" Raven yelled as she was pulled out of the room. After a moment, Raven's head popped back into the room, "Could you get someone to watch the tower, everybody here's invited."

"Will do."

Beastboy and Raven walked to her room and stood outside her door. "What am I goin' to need for this, Rae?"

"Do you like camping?"

"Yeah, of course I like camping."

"Good. It's tradition that after the wedding, the newlyweds go on a trip."

"Honey moon?"

"Pretty much. About a two days walk from town is a cabin that was supposed to have been built back when Azerath was founded. We get to live there for as long as we want."

"That sounds like a good honey moon." He leaned in and gave Raven a quick kiss, "We've got a long day tomorrow, so you'd better get some rest."

"You too." Raven slid her door open and stepped in.

As the door slid closed, Beastboy's hand shot out and stopped it, "Sweet dreams, love."

"Thanks."


	14. Ceremonies

AN- I planned on putting a lot more into this chapter, but couldn't seem to get my thoughts onto the screen. Maybe when I revise it I'll put more, much more, to the wedding as well as after the wedding, but for now this is it.

Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot when they are so sparse. Here's what you asked for, even if it's not the best, sorry

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 14

Raven pulled open the old, ornate doors of the large stone council hall. She and Beastboy could here the voice of whoever was currently speaking. "Sounds like they've already started." Beastboy whispered.

Raven glared at him, "If somebody hadn't slept in, we wouldn't be late." They walked up the hallway, heading toward the door from which the sound was coming. Raven cracked the door, and slipped in quietly, followed by Beastboy. They settled next to each other in seats near the back of the darkened room as one speaker left the stage and the next stepped up.

Beastboy's enhanced hearing picked up some whispering further along the row that they were sitting in. Because of the speaker, and the size of the room he couldn't here what was being said, though he did manage to pick up Raven's name being used repeatedly and angrily. Soon after the two people that were speaking left the room. Beastboy turned back to the speaker, making himself a mental note to mention these two people to Raven.

After the ceremony, Beastboy and Raven remained seated, watching the people of the city file somberly out of the room. The councilors were the last to leave, casting glances at the pair, at the end of the councilors was Jasmine. Behind her stood a tall man in padded armor that had several splatters of dried blood on it. A broad sword was strappe to his back, the handle sticking up over one shoulder, ready to be grabbed. The stopped next to Beastboy and Raven.

Raven stood and gave the man a hug, "Hey, dad."

"Hey, baby girl." He stepped back and looked Beastboy up and down. "My name is Micah, I'm Raven's father."

Beastboy's voice tembled a little as he spoke, "Hey, I'm Beastboy."

Jasmine grabbed Raven's arm, "Come on, the tailor's finished the alterations to your dress, it's absolutly beautiful." Raven glanced back at Beastboy with a nervous grin.

Beastboy took a step to follow, but stoppen when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. "You should know better, you can't see the dress until the wedding."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Beastboy turned to face the larger man.

"So, you're the one who thinks he's good enough for my daughter?"

Beastboy took a moment to formulate an answer before he said something stupid. "I don't think anyone's really good enough for her, but if she's willing to settle..." he trailed off and looked into Micah's stern face.

After glaring at Beastboy for only a moment, Micah became unable to hide his grin, "Well then, who am I to stand in her way." He slapped Beastboy on the back, hard enough to almost knock him flat. "She seems to have picked well though."

"Thanks." Beastboy managed through his pained grimace. He looked again at the seats on the bench where the two others had been sitting. "Um, Micah?"

"Yes?"

"Did you see the two people that left?"

"I did notice, why?"

"I'm a little worried, something's bothering me about it." He replayed his memory of two people, Raven's name spoken with such hate. "They were talking about Raven before they left, and they didn't sound happy."

"Do you want me to have someone look into it?"

"I would. I don't want anything to go wrong with the wedding."

"I'll order one of my bloodhounds to look into it."

"Bloodhound?"

They started walking as Micah explained, "The bloodhounds track and capture criminals here. They are able to sense auras, and the imprint they leave after a person is gone."

"So if there's any danger..."

"They will seek it out and take care of it."

"Thank you."

"Of course." Micah slapped him on the back again as they stepped out into the warm sun. "Now, if I remember correctly my wife mentioned something about a meal that she prepared before the ceremony."

Beastboy tugged nervously at the folds of his long black robe. He looked at Raven standing only a few feet away, dressed in matching robes, and looking almost as nervous as he felt. The words of the city councilor were lost to him as the ceremony progressed, lost in his own thoughts. Beastboy looked up when he heard the expectant silence.

The councilor was holding a dagger out to him, handle first. Beastboy swallowed hard as he took the dagger and turned to Raven. She gave him a reassuring smile and held out her right hand, palm up. Beastboy set the point of the dagger in her palm and took a deep breath, steeling himself for this custom of Azerath. Raven gave him another smile and nodded slightly. Beastboy plunged the tip of the dagger into Raven's hand, breaking her skin and drawing blood.

Beastboy offered Raven the dagger with numb fingers. She took it and pressed the tip of the blade against his left palm. When he nodded she pressed down, drawing his blood. The councilor took back the dagger as they turned to him, each holding their bleeding hand out. The councilor took some ash from a small bowl and sprinkled it into their twin wounds, eliciting hisses of pain from both. He stepped back and drew a white cloth from the nearby table and nodded to the couple. In response the clalsped their hands together, both feeling the warm sticky blood pooling between them. The councilor spoke as he bound their hands together, "We have come together to witness the creation of a sacred bond. By this mingling of blood, these souls are now bound for eternity, they are one. May nothing attempt to sunder this bond, for nothing can break it."

Beastboy and Raven turned, to the thunderous aplause of the witnesses.


	15. After the honey moon

A/N, Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me.

I just wanted to reply to Akira Suzuki's post: "I like it so far it's just...don't you think they are going too fast? I mean come on, a wedding. Well let me just say that the romance absolutely swept me away."

People in extreme high risk careers, throwing oneself in the path of every super powered nut job that moves into town for example, they tend to move fast in everything, also, though they've not been dating for very long, they have known each other for five years by the time my story takes place, so I don't think it's totally unrealistic. Thanks also for the comment at the end, I didn't consider the romance to be that good.

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 15

Beastboy sat in front of a blazing campfire, with Raven sitting in front of him, his legs on either side of her, and he had his arms wrapped around her as he stared into the fire. He brought one hand up to pull a few errant strands of hair out of Raven's face, tucking them carefully behind her ear before kissing her lightly on the back of her neck, "I can't believe it's been a week already." He stared at the scar on the palm of his hand, the soot turning it permanently black, the symbol of their commitment.

Raven twisted around until their lips met briefly, "Tomorrow we'll be back in the city, then on to home."

"Home sounds nice." They sat staring silently into the fire for a moment before Beastboy stiffened, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Beastboy shook his head, "Maybe I'm hearing..." he paused, "No, I know I heard that." He jumped to his feet and stared warily into the darkness as Raven stood. A blast of light from the trees struck Beastboy in the back, throwing him to the ground in a smoking heap. Raven ran to his side with a small cry and threw up an energy shield as she checked him for injury. Beyond some singing on his shirt, the blast seemed to have no effect on him. She shook him lightly and was rewarded by a soft groan. "What happened?"

"It looked like magic, I think someone's attacking us." The energy shield that protected them shook suddenly, almost collapsing under the impact of several blasts. "We're gonna have to fight, hon."

Beastboy stood and seemed to look expectant, then fearful. "I can't change."

"What?"

"My powers, they're not working." he sounded close to panicking.

"They've blocked your powers, the spell will fade, but for now just stay down, okay?"

Beastboy nodded with a pained look on his face before grabbing a large branch off the ground. "I'm ready."

"Don't do anything stupid." Raven dropped her shield and lashed out, her eyes glowing white and her hands encased in black energy. They both heard grunt as she sent a tree into the darkness. She brought her shields up as blasts of energy flew in from several directions simultaneously. Raven was about to retaliate, when she was stopped by cries of pain from the woods. "Looks like we have an ally." She continued attacking their unseen assailants until the attacks on them ended. Finally a man dressed in a long black cape fell into the clearing, followed by another man, this one with drawn sword.

The swordsman sheathed his weapon before looking up at the two newlyweds. "Raven, it's been too long."

Raven gasped, "Alex? You became a bloodhound?"

"Yeah, surprised me too."

Raven glanced back at Beastboy who was fuming because of his inability to protect his wife. She grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her. "Beastboy, this is Alex, he was my best friend when we were younger."

Beastboy nodded, "Nice to meet you." He suddenly clamped his foot down on the corner of the attackers cape, before he could crawl out of the clearing. He glared down at him, "You're not going anywhere." He picked the smaller man up by the collar. "Why did you attack us?"

The man tried to pull himself out of Beastboy's grasp, "You will never get answers out of me."

Beastboy growled low in his throat as he pushed the man's hood back. Turning to Alex he asked, "You know him?"

Alex nodded. "Timothy, what's going on?"

"The great Azar came to us in our dreams. She bade us to destroy the destroyer and the abomination that she would call lover." he spit in Beastboy's face. "I only regret my failure."

Beastboy dropped him flat before wiping his face with his sleeve, "Who's Azar?" His voice was low, barely controlled.

Alex shook his head, "Azar founded out city, but she is dead, long dead."

The man on the ground raved on, "She has ascended, she is a goddess. She gave us the spell to break the infernal powers given to the protector of the daughter of Trigon."

Raven's eyes widened. She turned to Beastboy and used her powers to feel for the spell that bound him, her fears confirmed. "It's an infernal spell, it was created by demons."

The man on the ground screamed out at them, "You lie! It was crafted by the great Azar!"

"You've become a puppet for my father, you fool."

"Never, I was ordered to destroy the daughter of Trigon!"

Beastboy could feel Raven starting to lose control of her darker emotions as she prepared to return his screams with her own. He laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her, "If Trigon's made a move here, then he may have attacked the tower too."

Raven's eyes widened in horror that her friends could already be dead. "We have to leave now." She turned to Alex and saw that he was offering her an envelope.

"Your mother had a vision, she told me to make sure you read this before you left."

Raven took the envelope and scanned the few words on it, confusion marring her brow, "Why can't a seer ever give straight answers?"

Beastboy looked over her shoulder, but the writing was in strange runes, "What does it say?"

"It says 'Always remember that emotions have a power all their own.'"

"Maybe we'll figure it out when we need it."

Raven nodded. "Bye, Alex." She put an arm around Beastboy and drew her cloak around them both, encasing them in black energy. In an instant they were gone.

Raven moaned a little as in pain when she woke. She was hanging by tight shackles that were biting into her wrists and felt like they had been there for some time. After she managed to stand on shaky legs she called out, "Beastboy? Are you there?"

"Ah, my dear Raven. You've finally woken." A voice replied from the darkness.

The voice sent chills down Raven's spine, but she managed to keep her voice steady, "Damien, still my father's lap dog?"

"Never his lapdog, my dear, his lieutenant." A torch was lit, revealing the demon sorcerer that she was speaking with. "And my latest task is to cause you pain."

"I never expected my father to relegate torture to an underling, he enjoys it so much."

"He needs you alive, my dear, he never manages to keep his victims alive for more than a few hours." He lit another torch, revealing Beastboy's unmoving form, "I'm much more subtle in my methods of torture."


	16. Dark Rituals

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 16

Raven watched Damian's lithe, almost human form as he walked around the room, lighting candles and drawing runes. "Do you really think this is going to work, Damian? You've tried to hold me like this before." She pulled experimentally at her chains before probing the power blocking spell. "You were never strong enough to stop me from breaking free."

"Well, my dear, I have learned from my mistakes."

Raven gathered all of her power and threw it at the spell stopping her from using her powers in the real world. When she came to she was still hanging by her wrists, the spell was still intact. She struggled to her feet, pain shooting through her whole body as she shook off the effects of the spell. "What was that?"

"I changed my spell a little. Every time you do that the pain will be worse. Eventually it will put you into a coma, but it will not kill you."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"I have a special plan for him. You are going to kill him."

Raven's eyes widened at his bold proclamation, "Never."

"My dear Raven, do not speak to soon." A black circle opened in space next to him. He dipped his hand into and pulled out a dagger and a vial of blood. "You will understand soon why you must kill him, why you will have no other choice." Finally a book appeared in front of him. He opened it and started scanning down through the words on the page. "Here it is, the curse of the night shade."

Raven's mind worked furiously, trying to remember what this curse was. "Vampire. You're going to turn him into a vampire."

"A master vampire to be precise. Then I will release him on your precious city. You will have a choice, kill him or watch your city fall."

"Please, don't do this." Raven felt as though everything was crashing down around her. She already knew that the spell holding her powers in check would not break under her power. All she could do was watch as Damian began to chant.

As he chanted, Damian laid the vial of blood on a small stone pedestal. He lifted the dagger high, and with inhuman strength brought it down in the center of Beastboy's chest, breaking his breastbone and driving the blade in up to the hilt. Beastboy woke with a choked scream.

When Raven saw Damien plunge the dagger into Beastboy's chest, when she heard his cry, everything seemed to slow down. She found herself in her mind, a solid stone wall in front of her, utterly impenetrable. Swirling around her was white mist, she realized that it was her emotions, no longer in their human forms. Foremost in them was her rage, not the demonic rage that she fought to control, but her own human rage at seeing the one that she loved hurt. As she focused on her rage, her mother's words came back to her, emotions have a power all their own. She lifted her hand and watched as the swirling mists coalesced around it, seeming to harden around her hand. With a flick of her wrist, her rage was sent at the wall, shattering it instantly.

Raven stood, fully in control of her powers. "Damien, you are a fool."

Damien looked back at her and saw her standing behind him, her eyes glowing almost blinding white. The chains binding her were engulfed in her dark power and shattered. Damien lifted his hands and brought up a shield as Raven's hand came up and calmly sliced downward. A long stream of energy flowed from her fingertips, obliterating his hastily erected shield. She brought her hand back up slicing Damien from navel to chin, cutting him into two halves that quickly dissolved into black smoke.

Raven's eyes returned to normal as she ran to Beastboy's unmoving form. She laid a hand on his stomach and felt its almost frantic rise and fall as he tried to draw breath through a damaged esophagus. Raven pulled the knife from him and was shocked by the sudden rush of blood. She laid a hand over his open wound and focused her healing powers, taking his pain as though it were her own she gave him the strength necessary to knit together the damaged muscle and bone, she poured all the energy that she dared into him, almost losing consciousness herself.

When she was done Raven saw that he was not even close to being healed. When she saw the blood still seeping from the wound, she knew that she would not be able to help him herself. She undid the straps holding his unconscious form to the table and half picked him up, holding him tightly as she dared and teleported, sacrificing the last of her power to take them back to the tower.

Robin leaned back in his seat, his feet up on the coffee table, flipping idly through the channels. He could here Starfire pacing behind him, "Friend Robin, when are Raven and Beastboy returning to us?"

"They're not supposed to get here until tomorrow at the earliest, Star. Don't worry abou..." He was cut off by the familiar sound of Raven's teleport, then Starfire's gasp. He stood and turned, letting out his own gasp when he saw Raven and Beastboy covered in blood. As soon as the portal closed behind them, Raven collapsed taking Beastboy to the floor with her.

Robin ran to the couple and lifted Raven easily, "Star, get Beastboy, and hurry." They ran to the infirmary in silence. As soon as they were there Robin laid Raven's still form on one of the beds and grabbed his communicator, "Cy, get to the infirmary now!"

The reply was immediate, "On my way, man."

By the time Cyborg arrived, Robin had the various monitoring systems going on both of them. "What happened?"

"Beastboy's been stabbed, Raven's just out of energy, I think. It's Beastboy that needs help right now."

Cyborg studied the readouts over Beastboy's bed. "There's not much we can do for him, he needs some blood and needs the wound stitched up, but it looks like he's mostly healed."

Raven woke in the darkened infirmary. She sat up suddenly, waking Robin who was sitting in a chair placed between her bed and Beastboy's. "Raven, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, how's Beastboy?"

"He's going to be fine. What happened?"

Raven stood on shaky legs, and made her way to Beastboy's bedside. Immediately Robin stood and slid his chair over to Raven, allowing her to sit. "We were attacked. On our way back to the city, a bunch of magic users jumped us." She put her hand in Beastboy's, squeezing it gently. "We found out that they were basically puppets for Trigon, he knows now, Trigon knows about the wedding." Raven blinked back unbidden tears, "We teleported back, we were afraid he had already attacked here, but we were intercepted by a demon. He tried to curse Beastboy."

By now Raven was crying openly, and Robin was shifting his feet uncomfortably, "What do you mean?"

"He tried to turn Beastboy into a vampire, he wanted to make me kill him."

"Well it's okay now, Beastboy's not a vampire or anything, right?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I stopped it in time." Raven stood by Beastboy, leaning over him. She ran her hand down his cool cheek, fighting back her tears. "I can't. Robin, if he becomes a vampire," Raven lost the ability to speak at this point, sobs racking her body. Finally she calmed down enough to speak, "I can't kill him, Robin, I just can't."

Robin looked solemnly at Beastboy's unmoving form. "I will. Just tell me what to do."

Raven stared down at Beastboy, hoping that it would not be her last time. "When the sun rises, open the blinds." She leaned down and kissed Beastboy gently, "I'm sorry." She managed before running from the room.

Robin turned to his friend, pain etched into his face. He sat in the chair and glanced at the clock, "Twenty minutes." He leaned back, ready to sit by his friend for these twenty minutes, however it turned out.

Soon the twenty minutes were over. Robin walked to the windows at one end of the room, and looked out careful not to let any light spill into the room. Outside he saw a clear sky with a bright sun just clearing the horizon. He gripped the pull string and yanked hard, eliciting a cry of pain from Beastboy's formerly still body.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I know at least one person had a problem with this being a vampire fic. I have not personally seen many TT stories that deal with vampires, so I'll leave it the way it is for now. I'm sorry for the long pause since updating, couldn't seem to sit down and write at all the last week or so. Please R&R.

Also, shameless plug, I've got a third story updating now, it is all original this time, a high fantasy story if you're interested. It's hosted on this site and and it is entitled "Lessa's Journey"

On mediaminer it can be found at: http/ it can be found at: http/ Raven's Cry

Chapter 17

Raven stared out at the rising sun, toying with one of her own ceremonial daggers. The sun had been up for some time, so the deed was done, and she felt silent tears run down her face at this thought. She did not respond when she heard a soft knock on the door, or when she heard it slide open. She stood in stony silence until she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and pull her close. "It's okay, I'm here now."

Raven turned and threw her arms around Beastboy's neck, pulling him closer. "I thought I'd lost you." She said through her tears.

"Lost me? A little vampire curse, and severe stab wound aren't enough to keep me away from you." He gently ran his hand through Raven's violet hair as he spoke. "Robin's got to work on his bedside manner, though. One minute I'm sound asleep, next thing I know, I'm being blinded when he yanked open the blinds."

Raven laughed into his chest, "That's my fault. I didn't think you would want to be a blood sucker."

"Nope." Beastboy paused, a worried look on his face, "I'm not going t be one, am I?"

"No, the ritual failed."

"Good" Beastboy gently took Raven's hands and lifted them to see her bruised and swollen wrists, "You should have these looked at."

As they watched her wounds slowly faded. "Not necessary. How are you?"

"Sore, but nothing I can't live with." Beastboy looked around her darkened room, "Uh, Raven, a bunch of your stuff is missing."

Raven looked around her room carefully for the first time since returning. "You're right." Several of her shelves were entirely bare, thankfully all the missing items were the more mundane items in her collection. "Where'd..." She was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door.

Raven waved her hand and the door slid open, revealing Starfire. "Friends, in honor of your safe return, I have prepared a breaking of the fast feast. Robin has also mentioned the removal of the brief. Please, friends, what is this 'brief' and why must it be removed?"

"It just means he wants to find out what happened, why we came back early and everything." Beastboy answered her.

"I see." Starfire held up a black and purple shirt that she held. "Friend Beastboy, Robin asked me to bring you this.

"Oh, thanks, Star." In his rush to find Raven, Beastboy had forgotten that his shirt was destroyed in the ritual.

As they walked out, Raven remembered her missing belongings. "Star, do you know if anything happened in my room?"

"No, friend Raven, perhaps you should ask the others after the removing of the brief.:

Once in the dining area, Beastboy and Raven sat side by side at plates of pancakes, while Starfire sat next to Robin at a bowl of an unidentifiable mash. The gathered friend eat mostly in silence, their excitement at the early return of Beastboy and Raven tempered by the condition in which they came back. Soon the meal was finished and the Titans moved to the couches so that Raven and Beastboy could recount the events of their shortened honey moon.

Because the initial attack occurred in Azerath, Raven did not think that giving a detailed account of it was necessary, only enough to let the Titans know why they came back early. "When I tried to teleport us back, we were diverted to a cave nearby, by one of my father's lieutenants, Damien. He put sleeping spells on both of us, he tried to use Beastboy to make a vampire."

Robin interrupted her, "A vampire? You mean like Bram Stoker's vampire?"

"Yeah, Vlad Dracula, the world's most famous vampire." Raven leaned on Beastboy as she continued. "I stopped it before the ritual had gone far enough to work."

"So your father knows?"

Raven took a deep shuddering breath, "Yes, he knows. I think we made a mistake."

Beastboy almost jumped to his feet at her statement, "Excuse me?"

"It's not just us in danger, it's the city. I swore to protect this city, and now I've put it in more danger than any super villain."

Robin leaned back in his seat, folding his arms. "You're right that we should have considered the possibility, but it's too late for regrets now. What's done is done, so I hope you can be happy with each other." He paused, seeming to collect his thoughts, "So, what can we expect now?"

"Well, I took care of Damien. You can't kill a demon, you can only inconvenience them for a while, and he's the only one working for my father that can performs that ritual. Vampires are out of the question for a while." Raven stared at the floor between her feet as she spoke. "His next move will be to co-opt a pre-existing organization. It will take time for him to get a force large enough to take the city here, so he'll use one that's already here."

"Like a criminal organization?" Cyborg asked.

"Not necessarily. They're easy to twist, but he likes it better when betrayal comes from a trusted source. He'll keep us busy with that until Damien has gotten himself a new body. Trigon rarely abandons a plan, so we can expect to fight vampires someday."

Cyborg stood. "I'm gonna go set up the computers to watch for any suspicious activity among the known teams that could pose a threat to us." When Robin nodded in agreement he stood and walked out.

"And I," said Beastboy as he stood, "am going to go take a nap. I've been sleeping all day, but I'm exhausted."

Raven stood as well, "I'll join you." Together they walked out of the room, and towards their rooms. "So," Raven asked as she leaned on Beastboy, "your room or mine?"

"Mine's closer." They were already at his room so he slid his door open, revealing a perfectly empty room. "What happened to all my stuff!" They turned to the sound of footsteps behind them and saw the rest of the team walking up the hall.

"We forgot to tell you," said Robin, "we did a little something for you two for your wedding." They led the two newly weds down the hall to a door set apart from the others. Two nameplates were attached to the door, one each for Beastboy and Raven. "Go on in." Robin said, slapping the button that would open the door.

Beastboy and Raven walked into the large room. It was painted in black with dark green molding, plunging the room in somber darkness. Against one wall was a pile of boxes, from some Beastboy's belongings could be seen. Shelves on the opposite wall held Raven's missing belongings. "You moved my stuff?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, man." Cyborg answered. "We were gonna move all of it, but we decided to stop when a book started screamin' at us to put it down."

"Yeah, you've gotta be careful when you're touching my things."

Beastboy's attention seemed to be riveted to the queen sized bed that seemed to dominate the room. "Thanks for this guys, but I'm already crashin'" he said.

"Yeah, we'll let you two get some rest, we'll see you later." Robin said as he let the door close.

A/N: I was surprised at the reaction that I got from the last chapter. I wouldn't kill off a main character, at least probably not. And for those of you who think vampire/Teen Titans fics are too over done, I've had this story planned out from beginning to end before I'd ever read a fanfic. In my opinion, I'm too far into it by now to change the main villains.


	18. Back for what was taken

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot.

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 18

Beastboy lay in his bed, staring at his young wife, cradled in his arms. He smiled down at her as he thought of the last two weeks since they were married, and the life that he planned to lead with her. Two weeks since the wedding, and since that first brush with death, they had heard nothing from Trigon. Beastboy was almost allowing himself to hope that Trigon had given up. While he studied her features, she woke and smiled up at him, "Morning, Bb." She mumbled sleepily.

Beastboy ran his fingers through her tangled hair before leaning down to kiss her. At first she leaned into him, deepening the kiss, but then stiffened. Beastboy pulled back, confused. "Are you okay?"

Raven didn't answer. Instead she jumped out of their bed and ran to their bathroom, slamming the door after her. Beastboy ran to the door as he heard the sound of retching from beyond. Beastboy slid the door open and saw Raven kneeling in front of the toilet, her head hung low. He immediately grabbed a glass from the counter and filled it before kneeling next to her and laying his hand on her spasming back.

After a few more moments, Raven's stomach finally settled. She sat back and took the glass that Beastboy offered, using it to rinse her mouth out before taking a sip. "Not a very flattering sight, I'm sure." She remarked.

"It's okay. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened there." She started to stand, but before she could Beastboy had scooped her up and stood. He walked into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed.

"Do you want me to go get you your tea?" he asked, concern etched into his features.

"No, I'm feeling better, I can get my own tea."

"If you're not feeling well..."

Raven silenced him with her glare. "I am not sitting in bed all day, if that's what you have in mind. I am feeling better." She stood on her own, pushing back Beastboy's attempts to help her. "See, I'm fine."

Beastboy examined her critically. He could sense some change in her, but couldn't identify it. Finally he sighed, "Fine, but you're taking it easy for today."

"I am fine."

"Raven, first thing you did today was throw up. Either you're sick, or I've got really bad morning breath, and you haven't complained about my breath yet."

Raven found herself laughing despite her irritation and her still roiling stomach. "Fine, I'll take it easy for today."

"Thank you." Beastboy's communicator beeped. He grumbled irritably as he pulled it off his belt. "Hive." He said as he checked the readout. Looking up at Raven, he was able to intercept her cloak that had flown out of the closet at her. "You're taking it easy, we can handle hive without this one time."

Raven shook her head, "I'm coming."

"And if you get sick again? In the middle of a fight? That'll be good for the press to get a hold of."

Raven closed her eyes with a sigh. "Fine, go. I'll make my tea."

Raven picked up her mug of herbal tea from the counter and walked to one of the couches in the common's area. She sat it on the coffee table as she settled onto the end of it, settling a large leather-bound volume in her lap and, flipping it open to a book mark, she began reading. Before long, her forgotten tea had grown cold and she had read through nearly fifty pages of her book. She set it on the couch and picked up her mug before standing, intending to get a new cup. She turned to the kitchen, and almost screamed when she saw Damien standing in the doorway. "Raven, my dear, how have you been?"

Raven let the mug shatter on the floor. She lifted her hands, encased in her dark energy, but he was ready. A powerful blast of energy struck her in the chest, throwing her into the wall and pinning her there. She tried to activate her powers, but found them blocked off. "What are you here for?"

"My book, Raven. It was not in the cave, so I assume that you have it." With a wave of his hand he pulled Raven off the wall and walked out of the room, followed by her still unmoving form. She knew that he was heading for her room. "Don't bother trying your powers, I've designed this blocking spell just for you. It won't hold for long, but Trigon himself wouldn't be able to break it, not even with that nasty trick you pulled last time."

Raven pressed at the wall, despite his statement, but found that he had not been exaggerating by much, the wall would be impenetrable, and would last only half an hour. "You won't find it in time, this spell will wear off, and I'll take off your head."

"My my, so violent, my dear. There's no need for it." As he approached her door it flew off its track and into the room. He stepped into the room and looked around. "So many valuable items, Raven." He studied the bottles, daggers, statues, and books that covered her shelves. "Some very dangerous things just lying around."

"I keep my most dangerous things well hidden."

"I'm sure." Damien replied with a patronizing tone. He lifted a hand and a line of energy shot out, straight for the chest where she had locked his book. "Not very well hidden, my dear." He pushed everything off the chest and studied the ancient lock. With a shrug he shattered it and opened the apparently empty chest. "I must admit, this is a rather powerful spell you have centered here. Tell me, did you cast it just to hide my book, or do you have some other nasty stuff hidden away?"

Without waiting for an answer he tweaked the bit of reality that she had folded, creating an invisible pocket outside of reality. What had taken her a little over eight hours and several hundred dollars worth of rare spell ingredients, he dispelled almost instantly. Two books now lay in the chest. "See, no problem at all."

"Just take it and leave."

A voice came from the chest, "Dear maiden, whatever is vexing you?" asked a smooth voice.

Damien's eyes widened at it, "Malchior?"

After a long pause Malchior answered, "Damien, is that you?"

"Yes, long time no see, what's it been, twelve hundred years?"

"Rather longer. You wouldn't mind helping an old friend out of a bind, would you?"

"Figures you two would be pals." Raven said.

Damien looked back at her, "Yes, it's kind of amusing how we met, really. You see..."

"I'm not really interested."

"Damien, you wouldn't mind freeing me from this accursed book would you? It's been over a thousand years, and I'm a little stiff."

"I would, but I'm afraid that the other titans will be back soon, no time you see."

"Oh come on, just bring me with..."

Damien snapped the chest shut. "He always did talk too much." He turned to Raven again. "Well, it has been a pleasure seeing you again, my dear."

"The pleasure is all yours." Raven replied through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I'm sure. I do hope you're feeling well soon."

"How'd you know I was sick?"

Damien's eyebrows widened, "You mean you don't know?" He laughed openly at this, "This is rich, just too good. I'll let you figure out what is causing your affliction yourself. Until then, good day to you."

Beastboy flew in through the shattered doorframe, a strange mixture of human and animal parts. He dived at the fading form of Damien, letting out a cry of frustration as he pounded the floor. After calming himself down, he shifted back to his normal form and turned to Raven, who now found herself able to move. "Raven, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"They need me alive, physically you're in a lot more danger than me."

"So, you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

Beastboy studied her for a moment, "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little shook up."

"Nothing's wrong." He repeated, not believing her.

"That's right, nothing." she assured him as he wrapped his arms around her.


	19. Spells

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 19

"Raven, I don't need you to help me fix the door, just take it easy, and I'll take care of it." Beastboy steered Raven toward the shattered door into their room.

Raven narrowed her eyes at Beastboy, "This is still about me not feeling well, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, and Robin says you have the day off."

"I don't need the day off, I'm fine."

Starfire popped up in the doorway, a covered bowl in her hands. "Friend Raven, Beastboy has said that you are feeling the sickness."

"I'm feel fine, Star, Beastboy's overreacting."

"Well," continued Starfire, "I have made you a Tamaranian dish that my k'norfka made for me when I was ill."

"Really, Star, I'm..." She fell silent when Star pulled the lid off the bowl, revealing a dark steaming mass that seemed to be moving on its own. Raven's eyes widened as she ran for the bathroom.

Beastboy walked into the common room, and settled into the couch, next to Raven. "Feeling any better?"

Raven glared at him over the top of the large book she was reading, "Yes."

"Uh huh." was Beastboy's reply. He pulled Raven against him, her back to him, and looked over her shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"It's a spell book. There's one spell in here you might be interested in."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"It's a surprise." She looked up and Beastboy and saw his eyes carefully scanning the old text. "You might have a little trouble, it's in Latin."

Beastboy started quoting from the book, "And the joining of..." was as far as he got before Raven snapped it shut.

"Since when do you know Latin?"

"My parents were both doctors. Whenever they wanted to talk without me knowing what they were saying, they talked in Latin. I got a couple books and figured it out."

"You learned Latin for the sole purpose of finding out what your parents were talking about?"

"Yep. That lasted for about two days, then they switched to French."

"Well then." Raven spun so that her feet rested in Beastboy's lap, "I guess you can't see the book ."

"Aw, come on, what have you got planned?"

"Not telling. You'll find out tonight." The Titan's alarm went off. "You'd better go, have fun."

Beastboy stood and gave Raven a quick kiss, "I will." He ran out of the room, heading for whatever criminal they would have to face.

As soon as they were gone, Raven stood and walked to her room. She pulled down several other books, looking through them, searching for a passage she remembered seeing once. Finally she found it. After reading through it several times she returned it to its shelf and sat at her desk, staring thoughtfully at its empty surface.

Beastboy skillfully guided his car along the narrow track. "I've got you this time, Cy."

"That's what you think, Grass stain."

The cars neared the finish line, and it looked as though Beastboy was going to win, until a warm breath on his sensitive ear, and the feeling of gentle fingers running a trail up his spine obliterated his ability to concentrate. As his car careened into and erupted into a ball of flames, Beastboy heard Raven's voice, "I'll be up on the roof meditating."

Beastboy managed a week nod as Raven's fingertips left his back. "Booyah, who's yo daddy?" Cyborg shouted as he danced around in front of the T.V., now labeling him as the winner.

"I was distracted!" Beastboy shouted back.

"Right, I guess that means you'd be able to beat me in a rematch."

"You're on." Beastboy hit the reset button, and soon both friends were guiding their digital cars around the race tracks. After a few more rounds without any decisive victor, Beastboy stood. "It's gettin' late, I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Yeah, man. Night."

Beastboy walked out of the room and made his way to the roof. He stepped out, expecting to see Raven hovering near the roof access door, but instead saw her standing near the edge. He walked over to her and followed her vision upward. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, just reading."

"Oh." Beastboy stared at the clear stars for another moment before, "Anything good?"

Raven smiled at him, "Yeah." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the roof access, "Come on, I told you I'd show you that spell."

Once in their room, Beastboy could only stare in wonder as jars, bowls, and one book seemed to fly around Raven's room on their own. "So, what is this spell?"

Everything in the room paused as Raven turned to Beastboy. "I think it might help calm you down a little, maybe not be so overprotective." She held up her hand showing the long black scar that matched Beastboy's "The spell will join these. After I complete, if you want me to that is, we will be able to sense each other's emotions at will. Either of us can open or close the link whenever we want to. This way, if either one of us is in danger, we'll know immediately."

"Cool. I think I'd like that."

"Also, it will tell you if I'm sick. You'll be able to sense more about my physical state than I can."

"So, I'll know if you're lying about not feeling well."

"Right." Raven answered with a smirk. "And for the record, I was feeling fine until Star opened that bowl. She turned back to her spell ingredients and soon had a bowl of light blue powder. "One more ingredient." she said, turning to Beastboy with a pin.

"What is it with you and blood?"

"This spell deals with our souls, any spell dealing with a persons soul needs a drop of blood." She pricked her own finger and allowed a drop of blood to fall into the bowl. "Now, let me see your hand." Beastboy offered her his hand with a sigh. "Don't be such a baby, it won't hurt." She pricked his finger as gently as possible, and watched his drop of blood join her's. "All set."

Raven mixed in liquid she had prepared in another bowl and set down the results. She picked up a paintbrush and dipped the bristles in the mixture. "Your hand please." Beastboy offered her his hand with the scar. She painted a set of simple symbol over the scar in a few simple strokes before handing the brush over. "Now you have to do it to me."

Beastboy took the brush and dipped it into the mixture. He studied his hand for a moment before taking her's and carefully copying Raven's motions. After he was done she studied it with a nod and a smile, "Good."

"So, now what?"

"Now, we should begin to feel it almost..." She cut off when she felt emotions that weren't her own fill her mind. Beastboy's back stiffened and she knew that he was feeling the same thing. Raven smiled as she felt his love for her and gave him a kiss. "Now," She whispered to him, "go deeper."

Beastboy closed his eyes and complied, probing at these knew feelings. He felt joy, happiness and love immediately. Underneath that he could sense fear for the town, white hot hatred for her father, and another apprehension that he could not identify the source of. "Deeper, Beastboy." She whispered.

Beastboy concentrated on the apprehension. Attached to this was also a feeling of joy. Deeper into the emotion he sought it's cause. He stiffened and stared into Raven's eyes. "Raven, you're..." The titan alarm rang for the third time that day, cutting off what he was about to say.


	20. answers

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 20

Beastboy intercepted Raven cloak. "You are not coming." He dropped her cloak on the bed before continuing, "We'll handle it, you stay here and take it easy." He turned and walked out of the room, followed by an indignant Raven, still carrying her cloak.

"I'm coming."

Beastboy stopped and turned to her. "Let me rephrase, not a snow ball's chance in hell."

"Some parts of hell are pretty cold."

Beastboy started walking again as he gave his answer, "Not where they send naughty snow balls."

By now they had reached the garage, and Raven was not about to give up, "Beastboy, I just want to go on one last mission, please."

"This won't be forever, you know."

"I know, but it'll be a while before I can come on another mission."

Robin yelled to them from the garage, "Are you two coming or not?"

Beastboy sighed, his displeasure evident. "We're coming." he shouted back before grabbing Raven's hand and both running for the car.

After they had settled into the back seat, Starfire spoke, "Please, friends, you are not doing the fighting?"

"Don't worry, Star, just a disagreement." Raven replied.

As Cyborg pulled out of the garage and gunned the engine, Robin spoke. "We don't have any info on the perp, all we know is that the silent alarm was tripped in a tech warehouse on dock side."

"What's stored there?" asked Cyborg.

"It would be easier to list what's not store there, if it has to do with computers or robotics it's there."

"So that doesn't narrow it down at all."

"Friend Robin, is Jeremiah Tinkerton still residing in the prison?"

Through their newly formed link, Raven felt a spike of anger from Beastboy at the mention of Tinkerton, the first person who was actually able to hurt her in a long time. Robin shook his head after consulting his communicator, "He's still safely locked away."

"It doesn't matter now, guys, we're here." Cyborg announced to the group.

"Alright, team, I want this by the book, I don't want anybody hurt here."

After receiving affirmative answers from all the Titans, Robin stepped out of the T-car, followed by the rest of the team. The ran to a small door that swung easily in the small breeze, and to the slumped forms of several unconscious guards. "Looks like a martial artist took them out." Robin said after checking their injuries.

The team entered the building and stepped into a sparse hallway. The hallway was t-shaped, stretching into the distance in all three directions. "Alright, team, this is how it's going to go, Raven you take the left hallway, I want Bea..."

Beastboy interrupted him, "I'm going with Raven."

Robin stared at Beastboy for a moment before continuing, "Alright, Raven and Beastboy take the left hallway, Cyborg you take the right, Star and I will take the center. You run into any trouble, call for backup." He looked over his team once more, "Let's do this."

"Beastboy, I don't need you breathing down my neck." Raven glared over her shoulder at Beastboy's concerned features.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

"I'm not defenseless, you know, I can still fight."

"I know, I know."

"Good, now you take the lead. That way you're not walking on my heals."

Beastboy walked a few paces ahead of her, warily watching the shadows for any movement. Through the link, Raven sensed a spike in his emotions an instant before he lashed out at the surrounding darkness. Raven could tell that he held a writhing humanoid form, and stared in horror as he smashed its head into the concrete floor hard enough to leave a crater. "Beastboy, what are you doing? You're going to kill him!"

Beastboy stopped slamming it into the ground, "Can't kill what's not alive." He stood and lifted its severed head, trailing sparking wires. "Looks like a sladebot."

Raven pressed the hidden button on her broach, "Robin, you should get over here."

Robin's answer was soon in coming, "What've you got?"

"It looks like... You sure that robot guy is in prison?"

"Yes. What did you find?"

"It looks like Slade may not be as dead as we hoped."

"Cyborg, head for Raven and Beastboy, and we're on our way."

Beastboy dropped the crushed head as he turned to Raven. "I thought he was really dead this time, too."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Dear, Titans, do you really think that that ungrateful little girl could really hurt me?"

At the sound of Slade's voice, Beastboy and Raven both turned, trying to see down the dark hallway. Out of nowhere, Slade's fist came, catching Beastboy in the jaw and sending him into the wall. Slade stepped fully from the shadows and fixed his single eye on Raven, "Long time no see, Raven, Beastboy."

"Shouldn't you be at the bottom of a volcano?" Raven asked as her hands glowed black.

"You would think that wouldn't you?" Slade launched himself at Raven, but was intercepted by a green blur. Beastboy threw him into the wall, leaving a large crater.

"Raven, are you okay?" Beastboy asked, running to her.

"I'm fine."

Beastboy felt Raven's fear spike through their link. He turned, barely in time, to intercept Slade's punch and throw him back into the wall. He dived after Slade, his fingers extending into claws that he drove into Slade's stomach in a shower of sparks. He ripped his hand back with a mass of wires and circuitry in his tightly closed fist. "Don't try to hurt my wife." he said as he stepped back from the slumped form of the sladebot.

In slow hitching movements, that made it obvious that something was terribly wrong with some vital component, the sladebot pulled off its dented mask. In a cracked view screen that was in place of its face, Slade sat calmly in a throne like chair. "Very impressive, Beastboy, I didn't realize that you had such an act of violence within you." He leaned back in his seat, steepling his fingers before him, "Congratulations on the wedding, by the way."

With that said, the screen went blank, and the body started to beep. Beastboy turned to cover Raven, but she brought a shield up that covered them both as the robot detonated, destroying the part of the hallway that they were in. "Raven, you're going to be sitting out on missions for a while, okay?" Beastboy asked, brushing a few errant strands of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I understand."

Beastboy slumped at the table, barely awake. Just as he was nodding off, Cyborg walked in and began preparing his own breakfast, "Hey, man, you look like death warmed over."

"Yeah, I was up early."

"Raven still not feeling well? I can give her a once over in the med bay if you want me to."

"Not necessary, man, but thanks."

Robin and Starfire walked in as Cyborg started mixing batter for pancakes, "It is such a glorious morning, is it not, friends?" Starfire asked in her usually cheery demeanor.

"Hey, Star. Morning Rob, what's on the agenda for today?"

Robin pulled a pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge and set it on the table, "The usual." He filled a glass and set it in front of Beastboy, "You look like you need this."

"Thanks man." Beastboy smiled up at him, weakly before taking a drink. At this point Raven walked in, her usual stony face traded for a small smile. he grabbed her teapot, but was stopped by Beastboy, "I'll get that for you."

"I can do it, don't worry."

"No, really, you're not feeling well."

"Beastboy, I'm not helpless."

Beastboy backed up, holding his hands up defensively, "Alright, you're not helpless." He sat back down at the table and took a drink of his orange juice.

"You gonna want anything besides your tea, Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a few pancakes."

"Friend, you are feeling better?"

"Not really, but I'm starved."

Raven leaned back in her seat and looked up at the shocked faces of her friends. After eating her own four pancakes, she had gone on to finish Beastboy's when he said that he was full. "What?"

"Well, it's just odd, you usually don't eat breakfast at all, not you're eating more than Beastboy." Robin said.

Raven grinned sheepishly. "I was hungry." Raven glanced at Beastboy, who nodded. "Um, Robin."

"Yeah?"

"I have to go off active duty."

Robin stared at her for a moment, "Raven, this is not really a good time, Slade's reemergence, and Trigon's threat, this is about the worst possible timing you could have."

"I know, believe my I know, but I don' really have a choice."

"About how long will you be off active duty?"

Beastboy could not remain silent any longer, "Nine months or so."

"That's a long..." Robin trailed off, "Wait, nine months." He looked at Raven and Beastboy's smiling faces, "Well, then congratulations."

"You serious, man?"

"Please, friends, I do not understand."

"I'm pregnant, Star."

Starfire's eyes widened, "We must have a celebration! I shall back a cake!" As she rushed off to begin preparing for the celebration, Beastboy turned to Raven.

"We seem to e having a lot of celebration's lately."

Raven smile at him and kissed him softly. Her only wish was that her celebration would not have the shadow of Trigon's threat over it.


	21. Home Again

A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since my last update. I haven't abandoned this story, or anything, I've just had writer's block. Hopefully, now that I've gotten this chapter out of the way, I can get them out a little faster.

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 21

Later on in the day, Raven and Beastboy sat together on a couch in the common area. "We've got to make a doctor's appointment."

"Actually, it will be better to talk to a midwife in Azerath, if our baby has powers like mine, we want someone there who knows how to deal with it."

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea."

"We can go tomorrow, if nothing comes up."

Beastboy looked up at the clock on the wall, "The day's still young, why not go now? We'll go see your mother, spend the night there, then go talk to a midwife."

"Alright. I'll let Robin know, then we can pack and go." As Raven started to stand, Robin walked in. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey guys." Robin said, "How do you two feel about giving an interview?"

Beastboy answered first, "With who, and why?"

"Channel 8 news, and something about us growing up."

"Can't do it today." Raven began, "We're going to go tell my mother the good news, we won't be back until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow at two then?"

"Sounds good."

Robin lifted the handset of a cordless phone to his ear, "They all agree, how's tomorrow?"

That was all that Beastboy and Raven heard as they went to their room to pack for their trip.

--------------------

Beastboy dropped a crumpled pair of jeans into his duffel bag and turned back to his dresser to search for a t-shirt. Raven looked down at the jeans and shook her head with a sigh as she picked them up and folded them. "Do you even know how to fold your clothes?"

"Of course I do, I just don't usually. I'm only gonna put them on later." He pulled another rumpled shirt out of his drawer and studied it. "Of course, I guess it's about time I grew up, huh? If I'm gonna be a good father." He folded the shirt and set it on the jeans already in his bag.

"I think I'm ready, so as soon as you're ready, we can go."

Beastboy dropped a few last minute items into his bag and pulled it closed. "Cool, we can just say goodbye to the others and get going."

Raven slid the door open and they both stepped into the hall and walked to the common area. There they saw Starfire watching an episode of The World of Fungus, Cyborg in the kitchen cooking a steak, and Robin sitting at a computer console, hard at work as always. "We're heading out guys." Beastboy said.

"See you all tomorrow morning or afternoon."

"Before you go," Robin said, looking up from his computer, "how do you know that your teleport won't be hijacked like last time?"

"I'm taking some precautions to prevent that. I won't teleport through without doing that for a long time."

"Alright then, have fun."

"Goodbye, Friends!" Starfire called as she flew over and swept Beastboy into a bone crushing hug, before giving Raven a considerably gentler one.

"See ya tomorrow, grass stain, Raven."

Beastboy put his arm around Raven's waist as they walked along the hallway to their room. Once inside Raven quickly prepared the spell that would insure their safety on their trip to Azerath. Beastboy grabbed both of their duffel bags and slipped one onto each shoulder, before stepping into the circle that Raven had drawn on their floor in white powder. "All ready?" he asked.

"Yup." Raven stepped into the circle and spoke a short spell. The circle around them flashed white, then they were gone.

--------------------

Raven knocked lightly on the front door of her mother's house. After a brief pause the door opened and they could see Jasmine standing on the other side. "Raven, Beastboy! Come in, I was just fixing dinner."

"Good, I'm starved." Raven said as they walked in. They walked into the large house and Beastboy set his bags near the door. "Do you mind if we stay the night mom? There's something I have to do here in the morning."

"Of course I don't mind, stay as long as you need to." All three of them walked into the kitchen and Raven mother immediately set to work preparing the meal. There were already two extra setting at the table, and enough to feed the four of them.

"Were you expecting company?" Raven asked.

"Well, I knew someone was coming, and bringing news, but that was it. So what's your news?"

"I'll wait till dad's back, that way I only have to tell it once."

"Alright, dear. You two have a seat, and your father should be home soon." She began setting large bowls at the table, and Beastboy soon realized that she had prepared more than food than he had first thought. "A little bit of that cult that ct your honey moon short is still lurking around, but your father and his bloodhounds will soon have them taken care of, you can count on that." She stopped and stared at the table, "I think I made too much."

"Don't worry, mom, I'm sure that between me and dad, we can finish it all."

"You've never had much of an appetite, dear." Raven's mother said. Before she had a chance to ask any questions, though, Raven's father walked in.

"Raven! What brings you back home?"

"Yes, Raven, your father's here now, so why don't you tell us your news?" Jasmine stood next to Micah and put an arm around his waist.

"Well..." Raven felt Beastboy step up behind her, his hand finding hers, "I'm going to have a baby."

Jasmine's eyes lit up as Micah broke into a wide grin. "Raven, that's wonderful." she said as she ran to give her a hug.

"You two got right to work, didn't you?" Micah asked.

"Dad." Raven scolded as they all sat at the table.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother, this is so wonderful. Have you two decided where you're going to have your baby?"

"Right here would be best, I don't want to put a human doctor through that."

"Hm, I can see how that would be a bad thing. I'll talk to a midwife in the morning, set up a visit for you." Jasmine said as she filled Raven's plate. "Now, eat up, honey."


	22. The Cat's Out of the Bag

A/N: Just wanted to sat thank you to all of my reviewers, and readers. I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so much. I seem to be pretty much over my writer's block, so it should be on with the story pretty regularly once again.

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 22

Beastboy settled back in his seat and took a sip from the glass of fruit juice that the midwife had given him. Next to him, Raven blew on a mug of tea. After the midwife sat on another chair facing them, she studied Raven for a few moments. "My name's Deborah."

"I'm Raven, and this is Beastboy." Raven replied.

Deborah nodded, looking back and forth between them before speaking again, "I would say, from your aura, that you are about two months pregnant."

Beastboy coughed into his drink, "Two months? We've only been married three weeks."

"Well, that's never stopped anyone before."

"No, you don't understand," Raven said, "We never, I mean, it's not possible." She looked from the confused midwife, to Beastboy's shocked face, "There's no way, we haven't even been going out that long."

Deborah's eyebrows raised for a moment, as she seemed to consider something. "This is odd." She leaned forward, steapleing her fingers in front of her. "Raven Roth, right?"

"I was."

"Let me go find something, I'll be right back."

After she had left the room, Raven turned to Beastboy, "I swear, I never..."

"Don't worry, Raven." He took her hand with the blackened scar. "I know how you're feeling right now, remember. I know how you feel. We'll find out what's going on."

Raven nodded, chewing on her lower lip as Beastboy squeezed her hand.

Deborah walked back into the room carrying a sheaf of papers. She sat across from them again, and put the papers on a small coffee table. "The woman who trained me was the midwife who was at your birth. I was there as well." She started rifling through the pages, looking for something. "Your mother said something odd, I believe that it was recorded, and I just want to... Ah, here it is." She read aloud from the page that she held, "Arella Roth claimed that, at the time of her daughter's birth, she was two months pregnant. This short gestation period was due to the daemonic nature of the father."

"So, this is because I'm half demon?"

"Yes. I have no way of estimating how long you've been pregnant."

Raven smiled at Beastboy, then a sudden realization struck her, "We've only got two months to get ready?"

"No, my first guess would be four months, but in truth I have no way of telling. We're going to have to play this by ear, I'm afraid." As she spoke she walked to a cabinet filled with bottle, bags, and jars of various powders and liquids. "Your mother mentioned something about being a hero back on earth."

"Yes."

"You'll have to set that aside for now."

"I already have."

"Good." Deborah located what she was looking for, and returned to her seat with a small leather bag. "It would also be wise to avoid flying as much as possible, it puts a rather nasty strain on the human body, and because I don't know how they will affect the child, use your powers sparingly."

"Right."

"Finally," She offered the bag to Raven. "Mix a couple of spoonfuls of this in with your tea in the mornings. It will help regulate your mood swings."

"Is this necessary? I don't usually like to take anything that could alter my emotions."

"I've seen a pregnant half demons before, if you care for your friends, you will take it."

Raven took the bag from her with a nod. "Alright then, I guess I will take it."

"That should last you a week. Come back when it's gone and I will get you..." She trailed off, staring into space. "We're going to have to cut this short." She walked back to the cabinet and started filling a larger bag with various bottles and jars. "When you come back I'll give you an examine, see how things..." She was cut off by a loud pounding on her door.

"Deborah! It's time!"

"I know." She answered. "I have to get going, but I will see you both in a week, yes?" She smiled when they both nodded. "Good."

Outside, Deborah followed the young man who had been pounding on her door just a few minutes earlier. Beastboy turned to Raven, "So, what now?"

"How about lunch? I'm starved."

"Lunch sounds good."

--------------------

The black portal opened into Raven and Beastboy's room. After a brief pause they stepped out and looked around. "Wonder what's been up since we left." Beastboy mused.

Raven looked up at the wall. "We're not late for the interview, it doesn't start for another half hour."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Beastboy dropped their duffel bags onto the bed. "Hm, half an hour gives us a little time." He pulled Raven to him and gave her a kiss, burying his hands in her hair.

When they broke the kiss off, Raven spoke, "As much as I hate to say it, we should really let the others know we're back."

"Right, the others." He let go of her and draped one arm around her waist. "Let's go then."

As they reached the common area, they saw Robin standing in the doorway, talking to someone in the room. When he saw them he looked up, "Hey guys, trip go well?"

"Yeah." said Beastboy with a grin. "We'll have to get the nursery ready..."

Robin cut him off, "Uh, not right now, Beastboy."

"Why not?"

They walked out into the common area, and saw a young woman, "This is Marcie Wells." Robin introduced her, "She's the reported that will be interviewing us."


	23. Interviews

A/N: Sorry about the long break in updates, again. I was away for the last week, and had no access to any electronics, so I was unable to update. I hope to update two or three more times this week, but next week, I will be gone again. After that, I should be able to update more regularly. Please R&R

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 23

Marcie Wells broke into a wide grin. "Did I here that right? There are rumors flying of a secret wedding, but a nursery? Do tell."

Raven scowled at Beastboy. "Great job."

"I didn't know she was going to be early. Sorry."

Raven turned back to the still smiling reporter. "Look, we had hoped to keep that a secret for as long as possible. There are a lot of people who would be willing to use this against us."

Marcie nodded, "Say no more, not a word of that will make it onto the show, on one condition."

"What?"

"When you are ready to talk about it, I get the scoop."

"You'll be the first reporter I call."

"Deal." She stood and looked at the gathered heroes, "So, do you want to get started early, seems as how I'm already here?"

Robin nodded. "No reason not too. What do you want us to do?"

"Well, I want to interview you both together and separately. All together first, I think. Where do you want me to set up?"

"Will down there work?" Robin pointed to the sunk in portion of the room, where their couches and T.V. were.

"That should be fine." She hefted a large padded case and carried it to the couches.

As soon as she seemed to be out of earshot, Robin walked over to Raven and Beastboy. "What do you mean about the nursery?"

"Well," Raven answered, "My mother was pregnant with me for two months. The midwife isn't sure how long I'm going to be pregnant. She thinks it might be about four months."

"Okay. It won't take long to get a nursery set up. Cyborg said that he can put a door from your room to the next one."

"Cool." Raven walked to a cupboard a pulled out a box of tea. Beastboy jumped up and put a pot of water on the stove. "You go sit, I'll take care of it."

Raven fixed him with a cold glare, "I can fix my own tea."

"You can, doesn't mean you need to." He gently guided her back to her seat before turning back to the cupboard and pulling out a mug. He set the mug on the counter and dropped a teabag into it. When the teapot started to whistle, he poured the steaming water into it and took it to Raven. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She took it with a grateful smile and took a careful sip.

Marcie walked back from the other side of the room. "I'm all set up. Who wants to go first?"

All eyes immediately turned to Robin. "Go ahead, fearless leader." Cyborg said with a smirk. "You got us into this after all."

Robin stood, a grim look on his face. "Right, let's get this over with."

Robin sat uncomfortably on the previously comfortable couch, staring into the unblinking eye of the camera. From the other end of the couch, Marcie spoke, "It helps if you look at me, instead of the camera."

Robin's gaze shifted to the reporter, "Right, okay."

"First of all, please say your name and spell it."

"Robin, R, O, B, I, N."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Alright then." She shifted through a few pages that she held. "Can you tell us anything about your past?"

"Nothing new, really. Until five years or so ago I was Batman's sidekick. Since then, I've led the team here."

"What prompted you to leave Gotham?"

"I had a... falling out with Batman. I came here, and the Justice League helped me put this team together, mostly as a sort of experiment."

"Put five super-powered teens in a giant letter T and see what happens?"

"That's how it turned out, I think it's worked out pretty well."

"I don't think anyone would disagree with you on that. Any plans for the future?"

"Nothing specific right now. I'm not planning on going anywhere right now."

"So what are your views on the recent changes in the tower, mainly the marriage of two team members?"

"I'll admit, I worried that it might cause problems, but it only seems to have made us stronger as a team."

"Anyone that you have your eye on?"

Robin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I'd rather not talk about that, actually."

"No? Is that a yes then?"

"Like I said, I'd rather not talk about that."

Marcie looked nervously at the orange skinned girl bobbing a few inches above the couch. "So, you're Starfire."

"Yes." Starfire looked around nervously, "I do not understand what is to happen. What is this 'inter' that you wish to view?"

"No, it means that I am going to ask you some questions."

"I see. Then you are to interrogate me?"

"Not quite. You don't have to answer anything that you don't want to, I just want to find out a little bit about you."

"I still do not understand, but I shall try to answer your questions."

"Good." Her gaze traveled to Starfire's hand. "Um, what's with the mustard?"

Starfire grinned as she held the bright yellow bottle up. "This is my favorite of earth foods." She took a swig from the bottle before grinning again."

"Right." She took a deep breath and looked over her papers. "Alright then, could you please say your name and spell it for me?"

"Korind'r. In your language I believe it is spelled K, O, R, I, N, D, apostrophe, R.

"So, Starfire is not your real name?"

"It is what I am called by my friends."

"A nickname, then."

"Yes, a name of nick."

"Right... So, why don't you tell me a little about where you are from?"

"I am from the planet Tamaranian. It is a mostly pink and purple planet thirty or so light-years from earth."

"What is it like there?"

"We are farmers, mostly, as well as poets and philosophers. When we are pushed into a war, though, we are very formidable."

"I see."

--------------------

Cyborg settled into the couch, an easy smile on his face as Marcie questioned him. "So, what is your part in the team?"

Cyborg shrugged, "I provide the transportation, some other tech the team needs, and keep the tower up and running. I guess you could say that I also provide the heavy artillery."

"You're the oldest member of the Titans, right?"

"Yep, I'm about a year older than Rob."

"Does this cause any problems in the team?"

"Not really, I'm basically everybody's big brother."

"So, as everybody's big brother, what do you think of Beastboy and Raven's relationship?"

Cyborg looked across the room, watching Raven and Beastboy talking, laughing together. "I'm happy for them. At first, I was kinda leery, but they seem to do well together, they've actually got a lot in common."

--------------------

Beastboy and Raven sat side by side on the couch, waiting for Marcie to return from the bathroom. Raven watched as Beastboy slowly opened and closed his fist. She leaned forward slightly to whisper in his ear, "What's wrong?"

"I think it's your scent."

"My scent?" she sounded mildly put off by his statement.

"Yeah. The last few days, you're scent has been different and it's affecting a more animal part of my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I keep getting weird urges."

"Urges?"

"Yeah, I keep getting this weird urge to hide you in a cave and bring you dead rabbits."

"Dead rabbits?"

"Yeah, some predatory/protecting my mate thing."

"You're not going to are you?"

"Nah." He paused and seemed to think about it, "I'd bring you tofu."

Raven sighed and shook her head, just don't get any bright ideas."

"Seriously, though, having a perfect stranger so close isn't helping my nerves."

"Well, don't worry, she's just a reporter."

"The thing is, we don't know who Trigon has working for him, she might come back with a gun, or worse."

"Well, I'm sure that no harm will come to me as long as you're here."

"You got that right." He said with a scowl, "Nobodies laying a finger on you."

Marcie walked in and settled onto the other end of the couch. She picked up her notes and shuffled through the pages, "Ready?"

"Yup." Raven answered."

Marcie turned the camera back on with a remote. "Alright, where was I? Ah, congratulations on you're wedding." Both Beastboy and Raven nodded in thanks. "Any plans for the future, moving into your own home, maybe?"

"This is home." Raven answered.

"Yeah, I can't see us ever leaving."

"Any other big news from you two?"

Raven's face darkened, "No."

Marcie smiled at her, "Alright then."

A/N: I've just added on to this chapter, nothing really important to it. Truth be told, I didn't like the way this chapter turned out, and I haven't gotten any reviews, so I'm assuming nobody else did either. Back to the normal story line now…


	24. Jynxed

A/N: In case you didn't notice, I revised Chap 23, just added on the remaining interview pieces. I didn't get any reviews on it, so I'm assuming it was not well received. I'll probably remove it eventually, once I get around to revising.

I'll be away for a week again, but should have the next chapter up shortly after returning.

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 24

The Titan's sat at their usual table on the balcony of their favorite pizza parlor, each eating their own pizzas. Beastboy could sense a growing sense of unease coming from Raven since they had left the tower. He leaned over and quietly whispered to her, "Are you okay, hon?"

She nodded and dropped another pizza crust on her plate. "I'm fine."

"No, what's wrong?"

She looked down at the jeans and t-shirt that she was wearing. "It's just... I can't fit into my uniform."

"Yeah, you're pregnant."

"But only a month, if that."

"Don't worry about it, Raven. Only a month along, but only three left. You're bound to gain weight faster than a human would." Through their link, he could tell that she still wasn't satisfied with his answer. I'll have to do something special for her tonight, he thought.

The team froze when all the communicators started beeping simultaneously. "No rest for the wicked." Raven said with a half smile.

Starfire looked hurt from her comment, "Friend, we are not wicked."

"No, it was an expression, it just means that we're busy."

"I see."

Robin pulled his communicator off his belt and read the small screen. "They haven't done anything this stupid in a long time."

"What?"

"The Hive Five is robbing a bank."

"They do stuff like that all the time."

"Yeah, but this time they're robbing that bank." He pointed to a bank across the street, just a moment before the windows blew out and four of the hive graduates stepped out, Jynx was nowhere to be seen. "Let's go get them."

Beastboy gave Raven a quick kiss before he stood, "Wait here, Rae. We'll be back in a minute."

For several minutes, Raven watched the fight between the Titans and four member of the Hive Five. After the fight traveled down the street, away from her perch, she turned back to her pizza. She had a piece half way to her mouth before she realized that Jynx was seated across the table from her. "Hey Ravie." He pink haired sorceress said with a cheerful grin, "What's up?" Raven dropped her pizza and stood quickly, adopting a fighting stance. "Settle, Raven, I'm not here to fight." She grabbed a piece of Cyborg's meat lover pizza and took a bite. "I'm just here to talk."

Raven seemed taken aback by this. "Talk?"

"Yes. You're obviously in no condition to fight. It's been over a month since you have."

Raven sat back in her seat, still wary of Jynx's presence, "What did you want to talk about?"

"You're continued absence. What's up?"

"I haven't been well."

"You look like the picture of health. Except, no offense, but you've put on some weight."

"Your point?"

"Just wondering. My boss wants me to fight you, but this is the first time I've even seen you in a while." She studied Raven for a few more minutes. "Now that I think about it, you have put on a bit of weight, haven't you?"

"That's what I get for not exercising enough."

Jynx nodded solemnly, "When are you due?"

"Due?"

"Well, you get married, then a few weeks late you stop fighting, gain weight, and judging by your pizza crusts, I'd say you have quite an appetite."

Raven glared at her, "We're not really sure. Beastboy and I aren't normal, we can guess that I've got about three months left."

"Three months? That's pretty fast." She dropped her half eaten piece of pizza, "It looks as though lover boy is coming back, I'll just tell the new headmaster that I'll fight you when you're not so pregnant."

Raven looked and saw the fast approaching Beastboy, "Yeah, you..." She froze when she realized just what Jynx had said. "New headmaster?" She turned back, but saw that Jynx was long gone.

Heavy feat hit the roof behind her, "Are you alright?"

Raven turned to the worried Beastboy, "I'm fine, but you have to stop Jynx."

"What'd she do?"

"I think Trigon's taken over Hive, and she's about to go refuse to follow her orders! You have to stop her."

"Right." He turned in the direction Jynx had taken and drew a deep breath, his nostrils flaring. "I'll stop her from telling him." He jumped from the edge, his back sprouting large reptilian wings, and took flight, seeking Jynx out by her scent.

--------------------

Beastboy leaned back in the infirmary, watching Cyborg bandage his arm. "I was right behind her till she hexed a crane or something, and it dropped it's load on me."

Raven closed her eyes, lowering her head. "I should have realized earlier."

"It's not your fault Raven, you couldn't have known."

"He's going to torture her, or just kill her, if she's lucky."

"Maybe not, it may not be Trigon who took over hive." Even to Beastboy, the words felt false.

"If she's hurt, it'll be my fault."

Beastboy stood, bending his now bandaged arm carefully. He knelt in front of Raven and gently directed her eyes into his, while Cyborg walked out. "It is not your fault, Raven. You do not control the actions of your father, or of Jynx. I'm going to go out looking for her again, and Cyborg says that he might have a way of getting into contact with her, we'll warn her before it's too late."

"She'll already have told him that she won't fight me, and that I'm pregnant."

Beastboy almost couldn't suppress the growl that rose in his throat. "Raven, if your father knows about your pregnancy, then... I think you should leave for now."

"Leave? No, you need me here, you need to know about what we are fighting."

"It doesn't mean we'll be out of contact, I would just feel better if you were in Azerath."

"I'm no safer there, he already conquered it once."

"I know, but he wouldn't expect you to go back there, would he?"

"I'm not leaving. Not yet, at least."

Beastboy sighed and looked down at the floor. "Fine, but I don't want you out of the tower alone, alright?"

"I can take care of myself."

"You're getting weaker, I can sense it."

"Doesn't mean I'm powerless."

---------------------

Cyborg sat at his computer, typing a short note to Jynx. He still knew her e-mail from his short stint spying at hive, so he had no problem getting it out to her. After he was finished, he leaned back and stared at the now blank screen, surprised by the feeling of fear at what was happening to the pink haired sorceress.


	25. Visitation

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 25

Beastboy woke with Raven's body cradled to his own. His hands rested on the gentle slope of her belly. He inhaled her scent deeply, trying to lock each sensation in place in his memory. Raven sensed that he was awake and rolled over to give him a kiss. "Morning." She said quietly.

"Morning. Got any plans for the day?"

"Nope." She thought for a moment, "Actually I need a new wardrobe, I don't have much that fits anymore."

"We can do that, after breakfast."

"It's been three years today."

Beastboy didn't need to be told what she meant. "You sure?"

"Yup."

"Oh." was the only reply he could give.

"We'll go shopping after you get back."

"You don't mind?"

She shook her head, "Nope, just don't take all day, okay?"

"I promise." He gave her one last kiss before pushing himself out of bed.

--------------------

Beastboy stepped out of the florists holding a large bouquet. He quickly grew wings and flew across town, heading for a spot that he knew all too well. He touched down outside of the familiar cave and navigated it's winding passages. He walked into a large chamber that was empty save for the perfect statue that stood in one end.

Beastboy walked to the statue and sat cross-legged in front of it, studying the steal plaque that was sitting at it's base: Terra, A True Friend, A True Titan. He stared at the statue for several minutes. "Hey, Terra. It's been another year." He fell silent, considering what to say. "I think that in the last year I've grown a lot, all of us have. We're not the kids that you left behind, anymore. I know I've learned a lot, at least. I've learned that what you and I had... I don't know. I think I love you in a way, but what I feel for Raven is now how I felt for you." He gently laid the bouquet that he carried at the feet of the statue, picking up the remnants of an older one. "Maybe, I didn't know what love was back then." He looked at the crumbling remains of the old roses, "I don't know how often I'll be able to some in here any more, this time next year I'll be a father." He shook his head slowly, "This time last year, I didn't even have a girlfriend. Maybe it's too soon to be a father, but it's too late now, huh? I guess I can't really be Beastboy any more, now I have to grow up." He looked at his watch. "Raven'll probably be getting up soon, so I've got to go. We need to start putting together the nursery and stuff, so I've got a big day ahead of me, shopping for a crib and paint and stuff." He stood and took one last look at Terra's frozen form. "Goodbye, Terra."

--------------------

Raven leaned back in her chair and set her tea on the table. The fridge opened on its own, and a pitcher of orange juice flew to the table, followed by a glass, while toast started to prepare itself, all surrounded by her dark aura. After the toast had settled onto a plate and onto the table, Beastboy walked in, "Morning, hon." he said.

"Hey, how is she?"

"Same as always." He sat at the table and picked up a slice of toast, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yup, I just need to get dressed, then we can go when you're ready."

"Alright. I'll eat quick, then we can go."

"Okay, then, I'll wait here." he said before taking his first bite of toast.

Raven drained her tea and walked out of the kitchen as Beastboy ate his breakfast, mulling over the future. His thoughts were interrupted when Cyborg walked in. "Hey, grass stain."

"Hey, metal man. What's up?"

"Not much." He stood a little awkwardly for a moment. "Um, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, I just got back from visiting Terra."

"Yeah, I know." He sat down across from Beastboy, "So, Raven doesn't mind you going? I can remember that those two didn't get along."

"She didn't mind, she knows how I feel." Beastboy held up the scared hand that represented their link, "She known that she doesn't have anything to worry about."

"Alright, man. Got any plans for today?"

"Rae and I are going shopping. I figured we could do some shopping for the nursery, and Raven said that nothing fits any more. You?"

"Me and Robin are headin' to Metropolis, gotta get some parts for the T-car. We should be back tonight sometime."

Beastboy and Cyborg looked up to see Raven standing in the open doorway. She was wearing a pair of jeans that seemed a little big, and a t-shirt what was several sizes too large. "I had to borrow some clothes, Beastboy."

"No prob, you ready?"

"Yeah."

--------------------

Beastboy looked at Raven walking toward town with him. "Um, could you help me with something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I'm thinking of making a few changes."

"Like what?"

"My uniform and my name. I need help putting together a new uniform, though."

"I think I can help you with that." Raven said with a grin.

Two hours later, Beastboy found himself standing in a changing booth in a clothing store that catered to the gothic sub-culture. Raven's pale hand thrust more clothes over the door at him. "What have I gotten myself into?" he mumbled to himself.

"Almost done, I think." Raven told him through the door.

Beastboy pulled the clothes that she had given him on and stepped out, "How's this?"

Raven grinned when she saw him, "Perfect."

Beastboy studied himself in a full-length mirror. "Two hours, and you've got me in a pair of black jeans and a black muscle shirt?"

"Yeah, they look great on you."

--------------------

Beastboy and Raven trudged back to the tower, Beastboy now carrying a number of bags filled with everything from clothes to small fluffy blankets. Raven caught a flash of pink in her peripheral vision, "Beastboy, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"I thought I saw someone."

"Who?"

"Jynx."

Beastboy dropped the bags and turned in the direction that Raven was looking, ready to fight. "You sure?"

"No," Raven shook her head, "It couldn't have been Jynx." Beastboy didn't miss the note of melancholy in her voice.

"We don't know that Jynx is dead."

"No, but I can only hope my father didn't leave her alive after he finished punishing her."

"We don't even know if your father took over Hive, it could have been just about anybody."

"I know, I know."

Both were surprised by the pink hex bolts that threw Beastboy into a nearby building, bringing a large chunk of it down on him.


	26. A bad end to a shopping trip

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 26

"Jynx? You're..." Raven trailed off when she turned to see who had attacked them. Though it had been Jynx, she was no longer the same girl. Jynx stood there, her usual grin missing. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body, as though she were trying to protect herself. Her pink hair hung down in blood stained mats, and Raven could see almost dead eyes staring out at her.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Ravie, I have... I have to follow my orders." She lifted one hand that was enveloped in her pink energy.

"Jynx, please, you don't have to do this." Raven lifted her hands, prepared to defend herself if necessary.

"If I don't, he'll- he'll..." She broke down into wretched sobs, "I'm sorry Rae, I told him, I told him why I wouldn't fight you. He told me... he told me to..." She lifted her hand higher, preparing to send out a hex bolt.

"Jynx, let me help you, I will protect you."

"No one can help me anymore."

Jynx let loose a hex bolt that Raven blocked with a dark shield. At the impact of the single bolt, Raven's shield shattered. Her vision blurred, and her knees felt as though they were about to give out. "Jynx, please." Raven managed.

"I'm sorry, Rae. He gave me orders, he told me to take everything away from you. He told me to start with your child, then take your love." She prepared another hex bolt as she began to sob again, "I'm sorry, Raven." Almost silently, she spoke again, "Please, stop me, please just kill me."

Raven marshaled the last of her power in an attempt to disable Jynx in one blow, it was all she could do. She was about to release a blast of her own power when a huge shape flew only a few inches over her head. A huge green wolf landed on Jynx, knocking her to the ground hard. It immediately closed it jaws around her throat, ready to kill. "Beastboy, let her go." Raven managed. When he did not respond to her, she spoke again, with more force, "Beastboy, do not hurt her, let her go now."

One of the wolf's eyes swiveled back and regarded her nervously before he shifted back to his human form. Beastboy ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, studying her carefully, "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

Beastboy pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, I should have been looking watching better."

"No, it's okay, Beastboy, really." After he had released her, she spoke again, "We need to get her back to the tower."

"Excuse me? She just attacked us. I do not want someone as dangerous as Jynx in the tower."

"She's not a danger to anyone, look at her." Beastboy turned and saw that Jynx had curled into a ball on the ground, pulling her knees under her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs. "She's not a danger to anyone right now, Beastboy."

Beastboy pulled his communicator off his belt and flipped it open, "Starfire, you there?"

After a brief pause, she replied, "I am here, friend Beastboy, is something the matter?"

"Are you picking up our location?"

"Yes."

"We need a hand, could you come here?"

"I will arrive momentarily."

Beastboy turned to Raven, "What happened when Jynx attacked you?"

"I'm not sure. I think that the pregnancy is sapping my power."

"Sapping your power? How weak are you?"

"Pretty weak right now, I almost couldn't stop her first hex."

"Raven, I'm worried that something might happen to you."

"I'll be okay."

"No, Raven, you can't defend yourself well, and I can't always be there to protect you."

"You don't need to, Trigon needs me alive."

"Trigon's not the only threat out there. A lot of people hate us, and they may see this as the perfect opportunity to get revenge."

"I'll be careful." Raven ended the conversation by kneeling near Jynx and putting one hand on your back, "Hold on, we'll have you someplace safe soon."

Jynx's quiet sobbing ended abruptly. "Where on Earth is safe? He is an implacable hunger, he craves power and the life of mortals, he craves souls. He will leave this planet a smoking shell, he will snuff out humanity's light, and then spread like cancer. He will bring Hell on Earth."

Raven stared at her, unable to respond to Jynx's dark prediction. She was saved when Starfire touched down nearby. "Friends, what is... What happened to Jynx?"

"My father." Raven replied, deadpan.

"Hey, Star. Could you carry our bags back to the tower?"

"Yes, of course." She quickly gathered the scattered bags. "You are returning soon?"

"Yeah, we'll be right behind you." Starfire nodded and took flight. Beastboy carefully lifted the surprisingly light Jynx. "Let's head home."

--------------------

Beastboy deposited Jynx's limp form onto one of the couches. "Starfire, can you keep an eye on her?"

"Yes, friend, is something wrong?"

"I just need to talk to Raven." He turned to Raven, "Come on."

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"We need to talk about something, alright?"

Raven sighed, but allowed herself to be led to another room.

When Robin and Cyborg walked in twenty minutes later, they both fell silent. Jynx sat at one end of the couch, staring intently at a bare spot on the floor. Next to her Starfire sat, also staring at the same spot. From another part of the tower, they could here shouting, most of it coming from Raven. "Um, Star, what's going on?" Robin asked.

"Jynx has found something interesting concerning this section of the floor, but refuses to inform me as to what it is. I am attempting to discover it myself."

"Right, I mean, why is Jynx sitting in our living room?"

"Friend Beastboy asked me one half hour ago to help them carry their purchases back to the tower. Beastboy carried Jynx. I am uncertain why."

"I see." He stepped over to Jynx and knelt in front of her, "Jynx?" When she made no response, he laid a hand on her shoulder, "Jynx, can you here me?" He waited for an answer, and when he didn't get one he stood and turned to Cyborg. "Take her down to the infirmary, give her a once over. I'm gonna go find out what's going on with the other two."

"Right, good luck with that."


	27. Fate

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 27

Robin walked to the door of his office and swallowed hard. Through the soundproof walls he could here Raven yelling, though he couldn't make out what she was saying. Robin knocked on the door before opening it nervously. He walked into the now silent room and closed the door behind him. He saw Raven standing, with arms folded, glaring at Beastboy. Beastboy was leaning against the desk, his arms folded, though he didn't look angry. "What's going on, guys?"

When Raven did not answer, Beastboy did, "Raven's powers are weak, because of the pregnancy."

Raven spoke up, "Yes, my powers are a little weak, but that doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself."

"A little weak? You almost passed out after you blocked one hex bolt from Jynx. It's not safe for you to be here right now."

"I'm not leaving."

"Leaving?" Robin interrupted, "What do you mean?"

"Beastboy wants me to go to Azerath."

"Only temporarily, it's not safe here for you."

"A cult in Azerath wants to kill me."

"And your father is head of the bloodhounds."

Robin sensed this discussion spiraling down into chaos, so put a stop to it, "What if we come to a compromise?" In the silence following his statement, he continued, "Raven doesn't leave the tower unattended, and she is never in the tower alone, if we can help it."

"An if someone teleports in?" Beastboy asked.

"Cyborg's worked out some way to block teleportation into the tower. Do you agree to this Beastboy?"

Beastboy took a deep breath as he considered Robins plan, "Fine, until it becomes evident that she is no longer safe in the tower."

"And Raven?"

Raven nodded immediately, "I don't have a problem with that."

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, why did you bring Jynx back to the tower with you?"

Raven answered, "It's my fault that she's in the state that she's in. I want to try to help her."

"I can understand that, but I'm not to comfortable having her in the tower."

"Neither am I." Beastboy cut in, "What if she decides that it's safer to follow her orders after all?"

"What were her orders?"

"To make Raven miscarry." Beastboy answered.

Robin gaped a little at the answer. "She's not staying here. I'm sorry Raven, but it is too dangerous."

"I may be the only person who can help her. Her mental damage goes far beyond what any human psychologist can heal."

Robin stared at the floor a moment in thought. "There is a man I know who may be able to help. Let me get a hold of him, see if he can."

"Who is he?"

"Fate. He's a sorcerer, I think. He only shows up on rare occasion, but he is quite powerful, and he is telepathic."

"Bring him here, I want to meet him first." Raven answered, "I want to go check on Jynx right now."

"Alright, I had Cyborg take her down to the infirmary."

--------------------

Cyborg idly scratched his head as he stared at the readouts of the various scanners that were studying Jynx in minute detail. When the doors opened he turned and saw the rest of the team walk in. "How is she?" Raven asked.

"Well, she okay, I guess. Some bruising, and it looks like something might have bit her lightly." Cyborg looked at Beastboy who nodded. "Other than that everything looks totally wrong."

"Wrong how?"

"A number of her organs are not quite in the right place. Nothing's too far off to survive, but it seems like she was taken apart and put back together again."

"That's possible. Trigon can get imaginative when he's torturing someone."

Cyborg nodded and looked at the screens again, "No scars on her torso, but her arms are covered." He gently pulled up one of Jynx's sleeves revealing a network of fine ridges that covered her arm from her wrist and disappearing up her sleeve. The fine network of lines seemed to be some sort of runes or strange lettering. "They mean anything, Raven?"

"Yeah. They mark her as Trigon's property. If a human is to survive for very long they need those marks. Otherwise any demon that comes along will just kill them."

"So he took her to hell?"

"I think so, what better torture than to show someone their soul's final destination."

Raven suddenly felt dizzy, almost collapsing. Beastboy grabbed her elbow to support her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to lie down."

Beastboy guided her to the second bed in the infirmary. "Hey, Cy, could you give Raven a once over?"

"I'm fine, Beastboy."

"I'd rather have Cyborg check you out then assume that nothing's wrong."

Cyborg walked over to a console and worked the controls. After a moment there was an electronic buzz while a light ran up and down Raven's body. As soon as it was gone Raven saw up. "You look fine, Rae. Just wiped from your fight with Jynx."

"Thanks Cy." Raven stood a little uncertainly. "I'll sit by Jynx..."

Cyborg interrupted her, "No, you'll go take a nap before you pass out. I'll sit with Jynx."

"I'm fine."

Beastboy laid his hand on Raven's arm, "Raven, that fight took a lot out of you, you just need a rest."

"Fine, I'll go take a nap." She turned to Robin, "When are you going to contact Fate?"

"Right now, I'll let you know when he gets here, though."

Raven nodded, "Then I'll go now." Beastboy stepped up next to her and put his arm around her. She considered pushing it off, but knew that in truth she would probably not be able to make it to their room on her own.

Out in the hall, Beastboy spoke, "Raven, I'm sorry that I was acting..."

"No, I'm not mad or anything. You have every right to be nervous and to ask me to leave. I was just irritated that I'm so weak right now."

"Just think, it'll only be another three months." They arrived at their room and walked in. Beastboy pulled back the cover and Raven climbed into the bed gratefully. "I'll let you get some sleep, I've got some stuff that I've got to do." He kissed her gently, "Sweet dreams, angel."

"Night."


	28. Saying Goodbye

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 28

"Raven, it's time to get up." Raven felt a gentle hand shake her shoulder, trying to take away the warm fuzz of sleep. She grunted as she rolled onto her side and pulled the second pillow in the bed over her head. "Raven, Fate's going to be here in about an hour."

At this Raven sat up and looked at Beastboy, "That soon? How long have I been out?"

"All day." In demonstration Beastboy pulled open the shades over one window showing the sun setting over the ocean.

"You let me sleep all day?" She started to stand but Beastboy stopped her.

"Breakfast... er... supper in bed." He offered her a tray with a steaming cup of tea and a chef salad complete with boiled egg and ham.

"Beastboy, did you make this for me?"

"Mostly. Cy took care of the ham and eggs."

"Thanks. I'm starved."

"I can imagine." Beastboy sat on the corner of the bed as Raven hungrily ate the salad that she was given and took a sip of her cooling tea. "How's Jynx?"

"She's better. Cyborg said that she was in shock, which was why she wasn't responding to anything. She's not in shock anymore, I guess, but she's still not back to normal."

"I doubt she'll ever be back to normal." Raven stood and stretched aching muscles as Beastboy stood. She wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on her shoulder. "It's my fault this happened."

Beastboy stroked her hair softly with one hand and pulled her closer with his other hand in the small of her back. "It's not your fault. She made her choices to end up where she is now."

"But Trigon is doing this because of what I did. If I..."

"If you had suppressed your emotions, you and I would both be miserable and alone. We will take Trigon down, I swear we will find a way."

"Thank you." Raven moved to kiss him, but he pulled back."

"Oh, ham breath."

"Ham breath?"

"Sorry."

With a disgusted sigh Raven stalked out of their room and into the bathroom. After a few minutes of industrious scrubbing, Raven came back out and gave him a firm kiss, "Better?"

"Hm, minty fresh."

"I'm glad you approve." She walked to the door and slid it open. "Oh, by the way, I used your toothbrush."

Beastboy's eyes widened, "No! You have defiled my toothbrush with the vile ham products!"

--------------------

Raven walked into the living area and fixed herself a second cup of tea. She sat down on a couch near Jynx who made no response to her presence, only continuing to stare at a blank spot on their carpet. "Hey, Jynx."

Jynx's gaze traveled from a spot on the floor to Raven, "Hi." She returned to staring at the blank spot on the floor.

"Feeling better?"

Jynx's only reply was a noncommittal shrug.

"Want something to eat? Or a drink?"

"Not hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Jynx looked up suddenly, "Are you okay? You seemed weak when I attacked you."

"It's nothing, just a result of the pregnancy."

"I see."

Cyborg walked into the room and settled into the couch next to Jynx. "Hey, Raven. Sleep well?"

"Like a rock. Did I miss anything?"

"Not much. It looks like most of the Hive skipped town."

"After they saw what he did to me, the rest of them ran." Jynx spoke slowly, her voice void of any emotion. "They didn't want to be his next example."

"Well, it's the smart thing to do." Cyborg said. "Now that Hive's abandoned him, what's big red gonna do?"

"Take over something else, or conjure an army."

"Conjure an army?"

"He'd need some pretty rare books, and maybe some artifacts."

"Any in Jump City?"

"A few. Most of them are in my bedroom."

Beastboy walked in now, followed by Robin. Beastboy, seeing no room left on the couch with Raven, sat on the floor near her feat. Robin settled into a chair, Fare should be here any time now."

"Where's Starfire?" Raven asked.

Robin smiled a little, "Making her pudding of sadness for Jynx."

Raven grimaced, "That's stuff so nasty it makes you happy, just so you won't have to eat it again."

Any further conversation was cut short when a glowing gold ankh appeared in the middle of their living room. After a brief pause, Fate stepped into the room. Robin stood to great him, offering a hand that was shaken firmly. "It is good to see you again, Robin." Fate turned next to Raven and Beastboy. "Congratulations, both of you, on the marriage and the child."

"Thanks, man." Beastboy answered with a grin.

Raven looked at him, her brow furrowed in thought, "Do I know you?"

"I am surprised that you remember me at all, the last time I saw you, you were three years of age. I was a friend of your mother, and of Jasmine." He turned to Jynx and took a step closer, kneeling. "And you, Jynx, correct?" When Jynx nodded he continued. "Robin has asked that I aid you in recovering from your ordeal. In truth, I am not highly skilled in such things, but my wife is. She is glad to be able to help you."

Starfire ran into the room at this point, clutching a brown stone bowl. "Friend Jynx, I have completed the pudding of sadness."

Jynx looked worriedly at Robin before giving a weak smile, "Thanks Starfire, I don't know what to say." She stood and gingerly took the bowl.

"If you are ready, young one, I have some other matters that need attending."

"I'm ready."

"Oh, Fate!" Cyborg jumped to his feet, "Before you go, could you help me test something?"

"What do you need me to do?"

Cyborg pointed to a duck tape x on the floor. "I just need you to teleport there."

Fate nodded and a glowing ankh appeared in front of him. He stepped into it and immediately stepped out of another ten feet to the left of the x. He stared down at the mark on the floor, before looking at Cyborg, "You've managed to divert my teleportation."

"Yeah. We had a guy break into the tower a little while ago this way. Didn't want it to happen again."

"I see." He turned to Jynx again, "If you will follow me?" Another ankh appeared.

Before she stepped through Jynx turned back to the room, "Thankyou, and goodbye."


	29. Walled In

The Raven's Cry

Chapter 29

Raven was standing in darkness, surrounded by deep mists. She realized that she was wearing her leotard and cape, though they fit perfectly. She held her hands to her smooth belly, "What's going on."

"Don't fret, my dear, you're dreaming. Well, in a manner of speaking."

Raven turned to the voice, her hands wreathed in dark energy. "Damien."

Damien smiled at her, "Of course, my dear, who else would come visit you as you slept?" He laughed mirthlessly, "Of course I didn't come alone." Four blood red eyes opened over Damien's shoulder. "Your dear father came as well."

"Daughter, it has been too long."

"Really? I don't think so."

"Perhaps not. I have come to inform you that I must leave."

"Oh? That's too bad, we haven't been able to spend any time together, dad." Raven spit out.

"I know, daughter, I too am disappointed, but some matters have come up at home, politics."

"I'm so sorry. Does that mean you're going to stop trying to ruin my life?"

Trigon laughed at this, "No no no, I'm leaving you in Damien's care for the time being. He seems to have worked something out, I'm not sure quite what."

Damien nodded, "We're going to have so much fun, my dear, so much fun."

"And now, daughter, I must leave. Farewell, I shall return as soon as possible." With that the four red eyes faded from sight.

Damien turned to Raven, "I have so much planned for you."

"I'm sure you do."

"I do not like to discard good plans, even if they fail in the first attempt. True, I may not be able to reach your love, or even any of your friends, I still enjoy the thought of your friends having the life sucked from them, and you having to stop them before they do it to others." Another figured stepped out of the mists. He was tall and thin, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. He grinned flashing a pair of fangs. "This is Julian. He is the first of many vampires that will plague this city. You will watch it crumble."

"We'll evacuate the populace and take you down when the food supply runs out."

"Damien has already taken care of that, no one will be going anywhere."

--------------------

Raven woke in an empty bed. She sat up, looking around the darkened room and saw Beastboy tying up one of his boots. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Nope. What's going on?"

Beastboy answered without looking up, "I don't know, something weird on the town limits." He stood and yawned as he ran his fingers through sleep-tussled hair. "I'll tell you about it when I get back."

His communicator beeped before Robin's voice came from it, "Hurry up, Beastboy, your slowing us down."

Beastboy leaned over and gave Raven a quick kiss, "I'll be back in a little while."

Raven watched Beastboy walk out before laying back in her bed and letting her hands rest on her swollen belly. She considered trying to go back to sleep, but knew that it would be beyond her. Instead she pulled herself out of bed and wrapped a robe around herself. She looked over her collection of books and finally selected one that seemed appropriate to the occasion, Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. She opened to the first page and started reading from the time worn pages.

--------------------

Robin stared up at the glowing wall of swirling energy. "Anything on your scanners, Cy?"

Cyborg looked up from the small display on his arm, "According to my scanners, it doesn't exist."

"Has anyone approached it yet?"

"Yeah, they think he'll be okay. Electrical shock threw the guy fifteen feet."

Beastboy stepped up behind Robin, "What if it's magical? Considering that we're fighting Trigon right now..."

"Why don't we have Raven take a look at it, maybe she'll know what to do."

"Hey, Cy, can you take me to go get Raven?"

Cyborg glanced once more at his scanners, than back at the wall. "As much as I hate to do this, man, I need to stay here and keep workin' on the wall." He pulled his car keys from some hidden compartment. After a brief hesitation he tossed them to Beastboy, "You so much as scratch her, and I will kick your green butt."

Beastboy caught the keys and grinned. "Yes! I finally get to drive!"

--------------------

Beastboy knelt next to Raven's sleeping form. He brushed some of her violet hair back from her eyes and carefully pulled a semi-crushed book from beneath her before he shook her gently. "Raven, hon, we need some help."

Raven mumbled incoherently and rolled away from him, pulling the blankets tighter around herself. Beastboy sighed and leaned over her, blowing softly in her upturned ear. Raven took a week swing at him, but sat up, "What were you saying?" she asked blearily.

"We need you to take a look at something, tell us if you know how to stop it."

Raven pulled herself out of bed, "What's going on?"

"Some big wall just appeared out of nowhere."

"A wall?"

"Yeah, it's weird."

Raven walked to the window in their room and threw open their curtains, allowing her to see the huge wall that surrounded the city. It into the sky further than the eye could see, a black bubble covered in blood red swirls that encapsulated the whole city. Wide eyed, Raven stared at it, "No, not this."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I do, I need to talk to everybody, where are they?"

"Northern end of the city. Looked like the national guard unit's been called out and a bunch of academic types from the university."

"They're not going to be able to do much good." She pulled some clothes out of her dresser, "I'm going to take a quick shower, then we'll get going."

"Right."

--------------------

Beastboy pulled the t-car to a stop outside of the ring of activity. While they were gone, dozens of strange machines had been set up, all with antennas and dishes aimed at the wall. Beastboy and Raven weaved their way to a command tent, under which the rest of the titans were standing. "Hey, Robin, we're back." said Beastboy. He tossed Cyborg the keys to the t-car.

"Raven, do you know about this?"

Raven nodded, "It's to keep prey from escaping."


	30. More about the wall

The Raven's Cry

Chapter 30

The Titans all gaped at Raven, "What do you mean?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head, "Let me get a better look at it, then I'll tell you everything I find out, alright?"

Robin nodded, "Do what you can, but don't over do it."

Raven started to assume the lotus position off the ground, but was stopped by Beastboy's hand on her arm, "No flight."

"This is hardly flight."

"I know, but still, it's a draw on your power, I don't want you to collapse like that again."

Raven sighed, but settled onto one of several chairs set up around the tent. Her eyes closed and they all saw the form of a dark bird rise out of her body and take flight at the wall before it vanished.

--------------------

It was more than half an hour before Raven's eyes opened again. Beastboy was seated cross-legged on the ground in front of her, and the other titans were nowhere to be seen. When she stood Beastboy looked up and followed suit, "Did you find anything, hon?"

"Some, where are the others?"

"There's been some rioting and stuff. They had to go put a stop to it, then they'll come back here."

Raven nodded and suddenly almost fell, leaning heavily on Beastboy, "Are you alright?" Beastboy asked with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I just need a rest."

Set up in one corner of the tent was a cot that Beastboy guided her to. "I'll go see if I can find you something to eat, okay?"

"Yeah, that would be good." He started to walk out, but Raven caught his arm, "Chinese food, if you can get some, you know what I like."

Beastboy leaned down and kissed Raven softly, "I'll be back in a little while, just try to get some rest."

Beastboy stepped out of the command tent and looked around. He soon found a guardsman who seemed to be in charge, "Excuse me?" he said.

The man turned to him, "Yes sir?"

"I need to go get something, could you have someone keep an eye on my wife? She's in the tent."

"Of course, sir. I had heard rumors, I'm glad to see that they were right."

"Rumors?"

"Yes, sir. Rumors concerning the pregnancy."

"Ah, right."

"I'll assign someone to the entrance, you have nothing to worry about, sir."

"Thank you."

--------------------

Beastboy pushed open the door of the small Chinese food restaurant. He walked in and to the service counter, behind which stood a small Asian man. "Hi, I'm kind of surprised to see you open."

"Oh?"

"Well, with everything going on, I expected more people to, I don't know, panic I guess."

"Is there much panicking?"

"A little, but not much."

"Well, in the city, life goes on. We trust that you and your friends will put things to right before too long."

"I guess." Beastboy studied the menu for a moment, "I'll take an order of sweet and sour chicken, garlic pork ribs, and pork fried rice, and an order of vegetable stir fry."

The man wrote the order down and handed the slip through a window, to another man waiting in back. "I had heard that you do not eat meat."

"I don't, it's for my wife."

"I see. I had heard that she is with child."

"Yup."

"Very good, congratulations."

Soon a bag was passed back through the window, "How much do I owe you?"

"For the protectors of the city? I think you have more than paid for it already."

"Um..." Beastboy had never faced this kind of gratitude, and it made him uncomfortable. "Thanks, I guess."

"Have a good day, and may fortune smile on you."

--------------------

Beastboy saw a soldier standing at attention outside of the tent where Raven slept. He walked up to him, "Thanks, man."

The soldier snapped off a salute, "It was my pleasure, sir." With that he walked off to another part of the compound.

Beastboy walked into the large tent. Raven was lying as he had left her, one hand resting lightly on her belly, the other trailing down to lightly brush the ground. Beastboy smiled as he knelt next to her and lifted her trailing hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him and smiled.

"I've got your lunch." he said.

Raven sat up and pulled her legs under her as Beastboy pulled out several styrofoam containers and two sets of cheap wooden chopsticks and handed one to her. They both sat in silence for several minutes, eating their lunches. Finally, Raven closed the last carton and speared her chopsticks through the lid, before dropping them back in the bag. "Hey, Beastboy, are you okay? You seem kind of quiet."

"I was just thinking how much the people of the city depend on us, I just never really thought about it before."

"Did something happen?"

"Something the guy at the Chinese food place said, that's all."

"You shouldn't worry about it too much."

"Oh, yeah, I was thinking of..." The rest of the titans walked in.

"Raven, how'd things go?" Robin asked.

"Fine, you?"

"Okay, just a couple of looters trying to get an early start. What did you learn?" As he spoke, the titans grabbed chairs and formed a rough semi-circle around her.

Raven took a deep breath, "I should start with my dream last night. My father contacted me, he said that there was some trouble going on back home that he had to take care of."

"So, that's good, right?" Beastboy asked.

"Not really, Damien is still here to torment us."

"Did he make this shield?" Cyborg asked.

"Probably. Either him or his creation. He's created a master vampire, he's rather fond of vampires. The wall's there to keep any humans from getting away, but people can still get in at will."

"So what do we do?"

"I recommend a curfew, and patrols. We've never needed to patrol before, but we need to hunt down and destroy any vampire that we find."


	31. Meeting the enemy

The Raven's Cry

Chapter 31

The titans gathered in the commons room, sitting around the kitchen table with Raven at the head. "Vampires are hard to kill. A wooden stake through the heart will do it, holy water in large enough quantities, and sun light. Silver, garlic, and crosses hurt them badly." Raven studied her hands thoughtfully, recalling everything she could about vampires, "They can't enter a home without permission. That means in the tower or any other house, we are perfectly safe as long as we don't invite people in. They also can't cross running water without a boat or bridge, which gives the tower another measure of safety."

"So, there's no way to save them?" Robin asked.

"No. If they're a vampire, then they're already dead." She leaned back in her chair, "Fire hurts them too, can't forget that. They will probably have human servants. These are people who want to become vampires. Usually, they are allowed to drink vampire blood before a battle. This gives them extraordinary speed and strength. A vampire can survive almost any physical damage, anything short of beheading or total destruction of the heart can be regenerated. That's all I can think of right now, I'll have to check my books." She searched her memory once more, "Don't look them in the eyes, some of them can brainwash you that way."

Robin looked at each of the titans, "Everybody get that?" When he received a general assent, he continued, "We'll be patrolling in pairs, Beastboy and Cyborg, Starfire and I. We'll alternate daily. I've talked to the mayor, he refuses to impose mandatory curfews, but has instituted a voluntary curfew, we can tell people about it, but can't force them to comply."

"That's not good enough." Raven almost yelled, "People are going to be killed."

"I know." He walked to a window and pulled the curtain back, revealing a purple sky rapidly fading into black, "Beastboy, Cyborg, you two are up tonight. Raven, how many can they expect to see?"

"It's hard to say, if he just created Julian last night, then he's the only one you'll see, but if he created him more than three days ago, there will be at least two of them, probably more."

Robin nodded and turned to Beastboy and Cyborg, "Be careful."

Beastboy snapped off a mock salute, "Yes sir, Robin sir." Then he walked to Raven and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'll be back in a while, hon."

Raven kissed him, "If you don't come back in one piece, I will kill you myself."

"Yes ma'am."

"And if you see the master, don't try to fight him on your own, he's too powerful."

--------------------

Beastboy stood on the top of the dilapidated building, his canine nose held low over the crowd, searching for any smell that would indicate a dead body. He glanced up at Cyborg with a whine.

"I don't see anybody that stands out. Everybody down there's still warm, no walking dead."

Beastboy morphed back into his normal form, "Where to next, man?"

"Raven thought the slum district would be the best place to look, a lot of people there that wouldn't be missed."

It took only ten minutes of walking to get to the slums. They stood on top of another building, watching the people walk or stumble along, or curl up under sheets of rotten cardboard. "Didn't know Jump City had a place like this." Beastboy said as he stared down.

"All cities do. Try as hard as we do to make life better, and we barely scratch the surface." His head jerked to the side, "I think I picked something up."

"What?"

"He's got a low temp, way low."

Beastboy shifted to a bloodhound and took a deep breath. After shifting back he nodded, "There's a corpse out there alright."

"Let's take it down." He pulled a wooden stake from a compartment that usually held a spare flashlight, while Beastboy pulled his own from his belt.

The form that they had identified as a vampire ducked down a narrow dead end alley. When he turned back to return to the street he was faced with the forms of the two titans. He grinned when he saw them, "Easy prey it seems." He was dressed in tattered clothes, a scarf covered most of his face, he fit in perfectly with the slum dwellers. "I had hoped someone with a bit more power had come."

"You're gonna be wishing you never crawled out of your coffin before this is over." Cyborg said before he fired one of his sonic cannons at the vampire.

The vampire vanished an instant before the blast should have hit him. He reappeared a foot to the left, the scarf hanging open revealing long fangs. "You're going to have to be faster than that." He raised his hands and blood red energy shot out, hitting both Beastboy and Cyborg in the chest, throwing them into the street. The same energy pulled them back in and slammed them into the brick wall at the end of the alley.

Beastboy fought to take a breath through his blinding pain, "Julian I presume."

Julian bowed dramatically, "The pleasure is mine, Beastboy. Rest assured, you will survive the night, I have my orders."

Beastboy grinned, "I have not yet begun to fight." Shifting into the Beast seemed to erase the pain that suffused his body." He stood to his full eight foot height and saw a look of horror on Julian's face. He shot forward, the bricks around him a blur until he slammed into the master vampire and forced him to the ground, his claws digging into his chest.

The vampire managed to get his feet between Beastboy and himself, and pushed Beastboy off of him with enough force to throw him against the wall. Immediately red energy pinned him to the wall. "I did not realize the extent of your abilities. He felt one of the holes left in his chest, "Bravo, I didn't expect you to be able to lay a finger on me." He shook his head, "Well, until next time." And with that he was gone.

Beastboy shifted back to his own form as his feet hit the ground. He stood looking around the dark alley, swaying a little. His eyes settled onto Cyborg's unconscious form for a moment before the ground met his face, hard.

----------------------

Raven looked down at Beastboy's peaceful features as he slept with his head in her lap. She pushed back a few stray strands of hair as he woke, "Hey, Rae."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Sore, but yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. What happened after Cy got knocked out?"

"I used the Beast. Seemed to scare Julian."

"It scared him? You sure?"

"Yeah, he looked scared. I pinned him to the ground and he just kind of threw me against the wall, said that he didn't realize that I could do that." He stared up into Raven's concerned features, "Do you know what the Beast is?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna do some research, see if I can find anything." Beastboy sat up and put an arm around her. "You know, you never did manage to tell me what you were gonna call yourself."

"I was thinking of going by my real name."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Gar."

"I like that."


	32. Stranger

A/N: Someone who read this asked when Terra died. It was the end of season two. She attacked Slade, but in her anger managed to set off a volcano. In shutting it down again, she was turned to stone.

The Raven's Cry

Chapter 32

"What's going on here, son?"

The young marine guarding the road block jumped and turned to the voice. Sitting astride a large motor cycle was a man, at least six feet tall, with long black hair. He was dressed in a worn leather jacket and blue jeans. "Sorry, sir, no one can go past this point."

"Ah can see that," the man drawled in a thick southern accent, "What I'm asking is why is it here?"

The marine seemed slightly confused by this question, "No one is allowed any closer to the dome." He glanced up to the blood red dome that covered Jump City. "If you get too close it kind of sucks you in, nobody's been able to get out again."

"I see." The man seemed to consider the huge dome, "Then I consider myself warned." He hit his bikes starter and started to make his way around the blockade.

"Sir, you're not supposed to go beyond..."

"I know, I know, it's incredibly dangerous, I know what I'm doing, son." Before the marine could form another protest the man had gunned his bike and shot top speed into the wall of the dome, vanishing completely.

-----------------------

Robin waited for Starfire patiently, standing near the entrance to the tower. While he waited, Beastboy walked in, "Hey, dude."

"Hey Beastboy."

"What's that?" Gar made a grab for a handle sticking up over one of Robin's shoulders.

"That is my new weapon." Robin said, dodging Beastboy's grasping hand.

"Can I see it man?"

"I don't trust you with sharp objects, you're not the most graceful of people."

"Well, would you at least show it to me?"

Robin sighed as he drew the three foot broad sword. "Happy?"

"Very. Is it silver?"

"Mostly. If it's pure silver, then it won't hold an edge."

"Cool."

Robin sheathed his sword as Starfire floated in, "Friend Robin, I am prepared."

"Good, the sun's almost down."

--------------------

Robin looked over the crowded street, much as Beastboy had the night before. Beside him, Starfire hovered inches above the rooftop. "Friend Robin, what do we seek?"

"Just watch out for anything out of the ordinary." He pressed a button on the edge of his newly upgraded mask, activating a heat scanner that he had managed to cram into it.

Starfire studied the throngs below for several minutes, "Please, friend, what is ordinary here?"

Robin took a deep breath, "I don't know anymore."

"I have never been to this part of the city."

"I come every so often. There's not much we can do for it, really." Below them people wandered from seedy nightclub to seedy bars, lurching drunkenly. Others sold drugs openly, not bothering to hide their activities. "Every time we take a drug dealer in, another one pops up. The bars aren't illegal, feeding peoples addictions." Starfire silenced him with a shriek. He turned to her quickly, "What?" He could see that she was staring over his shoulder.

Robin turned as he drew his sword, holding it in front of him, ready to deflect any attacks. He saw a large man, probably over six feet tall, with a solid build. "Put the pig sticker away, son, I'm not here for you." He said as he stared down at the people below.

"Then what are you after?"

"The same thing you are, presumably."

Robin lowered his sword, but did not put it away, "Who are you?"

"My names not important. Just know that I'm here to hunt."

"Vampires?"

"Among other things. There's something else in the city, they often follow the blood suckers around. I think they feed off the pain and death that they cause."

"What are they?"

"You don't need to worry about it. I've already got its scent, I just have to track it down and kill it." He turned and inhaled deeply, "It smells like you've been near it. Probably went past its lair to get here, I'd be careful walkin' home."

"I can handle it."

The stranger barked out a short laugh, "Sure, handle it right up until it takes off your head. I know you can fight, but no human can fight this monstrosity."

"And how can you hope to stand up against it?"

"I'm not all human, son." He took another deep breath, "The sooner I take this thing down, the sooner I can take down the master and get out of here."

"You came in after the dome went up."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"To hunt." He pointed down to one wandering drunk among the others, "That's a blood sucker, have fun." With that, he walked to the opposite edge of the roof and stepped off into oblivion."

--------------------

Gar dropped a teabag in one cup as he stirred hot coco mix into another. He lifted both steaming mugs gingerly and carried them into the commons room where Raven was curled up on one end of the couch with a book in her lap. He settled into the couch next to her and handed her the cup of tea, "Thanks." he said with a smile.

"No prob." He replied before taking a sip of his coco.

"You know," Raven said with a smile, "With Robin and Star on patrol, and Cyborg working in his workshop on something, we've pretty much got the tower to ourselves."

"Yup."

"Give you any ideas?"

He grinned, "There is one thing."

"Yeah?"

"I can try to beat his high score."

Raven stared at him open mouthed, "That's it?"

"Of course, if there's something you'd rather do, I can be persuaded to change my mind."

"Oh really?" Raven asked as she set her book and her tea on an end table. She leaned over on him, "What would it take to persuade you to change your mind?" She reached up and rubbed the tip of one of his pointed ears.

Beastboy turned and put his arms around her, "You're doin' a pretty good job as is." He leaned in for a kiss, but stiffened and pulled back.

"What is it?" Raven asked, concerned.

"There's something in the tower."


	33. The Beast

The Raven's Cry

Chapter 33

Gar crouched as he searched the room for the intruder that he could sense. "Raven, I want you to..." He was interrupted when Raven gasped. He spun and saw, "The beast." It was similar to the beast that he had changed into on occasion, covered in black fur and slightly larger. It was crouching on the other side of the room, its head held high as it took deep breaths, trying to get their scents. Gar walked to stand between Raven and the beast, while it stood unmoving. "Uh, Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"What does it want?"

The monster fixed its gaze on Raven, and surprised them both when it spoke, "You."

Gar took a step forward, putting himself closer to the beast, "Not a chance."

The monster seemed to regard him for a moment, "What are you?" It asked, "I would think you were a demon, but if you were, you would be a runt, and you don't smell like a demon. You smell like a human who has spent too much time at the zoo."

Gar crouched down, ready to fight, "I'm whatever I need to be."

The beast sprang without warning, going for Gar's throat. Gar automatically shifted into what he thought was the best form for fighting the beast, his own version of the beast. When he shifted the black furred monster stopped its charge, "You are a brother? Why do you serve this demon?"

Gar did a swift check and found that this creature did indeed have a voice box capable of human speech, "She is no demon, she is a half demon."

"Half blooded or full blooded, she is still infernal."

"And I do not 'serve' her, she is my mate."

The beast stared in horror, "You betray your brothers by mating this monster!"

"I am not your brother."

"Than what are you!"

"A shape shifter, I can be anything I want."

At this the monster calmed, "I see. Then you are no threat to me, and I have no loyalty to you."

He sprang forward with surprising speed, knocking Gar easily away, and pinning Raven to the wall, "You will pay for what your people have done."

Raven struggled against his powerful hand for a moment, before giving it up as a lost cause. She leaned to look past the monsters shoulder, and saw Gar pulling himself out of the rubble.

"The lychens suffered under the infernal hand for generations, now I seek vengeance."

"I had nothing to do with your enslavement."

"The guilty blood flows through your veins."

Raven closed her eyes and spoke, three words in one quick burst, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." The black energy threw the beast away from her, allowing her to collapse to the floor.

It stood and seemed almost to laugh, "You are weakened, demon, and now that will mean your death." He stood over Raven and lifted one clawed hand, ready to inflict a fatal blow, until a green furred claw grabbed his raised wrist and wrenched it back, pulling him off his feet.

"You will not have her." He planted one foot on its chest and held it there.

The beast grinned up, baring wickedly curved fangs, "You can't stop me." He brought a foot up and used it to kick Gar off of him. "You are a week duplicate of a superior being." He turned just in time to get one of Gar's clawed hands shoved into his stomach. He laughed once more as he pulled back, "Your claws are mundane, they do not..." He fell silent as one hand went to his bleeding stomach. He looked confused as his gaze focused on Gar's bloody claws, "You retain the supernatural properties of your form." He stumbled to a window, "I will have to remember that." and fell through.

Gar returned to his normal form and ran to the window, but saw no sign of the beast he had just fought. He turned back and saw Raven leaning heavily on the wall. He ran to her and pulled her to him, cradling her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She muttered, "Just... tired."

--------------------

Robin wiped the last of the dull gray ash off the blade of his sword. Though it was difficult to kill a vampire, even with a silver blade, they had quickly learned that Starfire's starbolts and eye beams had the same effect as sunlight. He turned to Starfire who seemed to be staring at a point on the ground, her eyes almost blank. "Are you okay?"

She looked up quickly, almost seeming surprised. "I will be okay. I have never..."

"I know." Robin turned and watched as the sun breasted the horizon, "If you want to fly back to the tower, you could be there in just a few minutes."

"I do not think that I am able to fly presently."

Robin nodded somberly, "Then we'll walk back together." Robin resheathed his sword, and the two titans turned to the tower that they could see in the distance.

--------------------

"Raven, hon, can you here me?" Raven felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Raven, wake up." Gar's voice was tinged with concern.

Raven slowly opened her eyes against the bright lights of the infirmary. A strong hand behind her helped her to sit up, and a glass was placed in her hands. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Do you remember what happened?" She couldn't see Gar, he was now sitting behind her, supporting her. She knew that if he wasn't there, she would not be able to sit up.

"Yeah, we were attacked, but what happened after he left?"

"You passed out. Drink your juice."

Raven looked down at the glass of orange juice, "I'm not thirsty."

"You need some quick energy. Cy said that if you didn't drink that, he'd put you on an IV."

Raven sighed, but took a sip of the overly sweet juice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. That monster might be while before he's back on his feet, though."

"It looked like you tore him up pretty well."

"I try my be..." He trailed off and Raven could here him inhale deeply.

"What's wrong?"

"I think he's back."

"What?"

"I can smell him." Gar stood and gently lowered Raven back to the bed. He walked to the only entrance to the room while he shifted smoothly into the beast. When he yanked the door open, he tore the top hinge away from the wall. He didn't hesitate at all as his long arm shot into the dark hallway beyond and pulled in a struggling Robin.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, almost shouting.

Gar dropped him and stepped back as he shifted to his normal form, "Sorry, Raven was just attacked, so I'm kind of on edge."

"Raven was attacked, here?"

"Cyborg's going over the security system with a fine tooth comb. He's determined to figure out how it got in."

"What was it."

"I don't know."

Raven cut in, "I know what it was."


	34. Meetings

The Raven's Cry

Chapter 34

"I know what attacked us."

The titans waited expectantly for her answer, "What was it?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as I have a chance to make sure I'm right."

"Ah, come on." Cyborg said, "Can't you tell us your suspicions."

"Nope. I want to move to the common room, and I want Gar to get me the Infernal Bestiary off the top shelf in our room. Then I'll tell."

"You won't tell?"

"Not until I'm out of this room, no."

Cyborg shook his head, "I'll only let you go if you finish that glass of juice."

She looked down at the half full glass in her hand, "I hate orange juice."

"Too bad."

Raven heaved a disgusted sigh as she guzzled the remaining orange juice. "Now," she said as she stood on wobbly legs, "I will go lie down on the couch, Gar, please get me the book I asked for." She pushed off the offered support from both Gar and Cyborg, "I can walk on my own."

--------------------

Beastboy looked over Raven's shoulder into the worn pages of the book that she held. On one page was a detailed drawing of the beast that had attacked earlier. The other page was covered with strange runes.

"Well?" Robin asked, growing impatient.

Cyborg finished taping a piece of card board over the jagged hole in the window before he walked over and sat heavily on the other end of the couch, "Yeah, Rae, what are we up against."

"A lychen." She looked up and met the blank stares of the team, "Lycanthropy, werewolves."

The team stared at her again, this time in shock. Robin was the first to break the silence, "Then Beas... Um, Gar turns into a werewolf."

"Yeah." Raven answered.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Gar shouted with a grin.

"It mean's that you're probably going to be our best fighter right now."

"Huh?"

Raven shook her head, "Your claws act like silver to them, just like they did to that other werewolf."

"Oh. Maybe we can get him to join."

"Not likely, he's got good reason to hate me."

"What reason?"

"Werewolves were created by demon kind. They were created as slaves for the lowest class of demons, vampires."

"So, they don't like vampires."

"Or demons."

"But you didn't have anything to do with it." Gar said.

"Doesn't matter, he hates me because of my father."

"How do we stop it from getting into the tower?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, I nee..." She was interrupted when the main screen turned on.

Slade seemed to glare down at them from the main screen, "Titans."

Robin shook his head, "Slade, as much as I want to take you down, we don't have the time right now."

"I know that you have a lot on your mind. That is why I wish to have a peaceful meeting, just the four active Titans, and me."

Robin's gaze settled on Raven, "Do you think it'll come back?"

"No, Gar tore it up pretty badly, it won't try anything until it's healed."

Robin nodded, ""Where?"

--------------------

The four titans arrived at the meeting place that Slade chose, one of the many abandoned warehouses that seemed to litter the city. Robin splintered the old rotten door with a kick, allowing the titans to step in. Inside they saw Slade in the far end of the room, facing away from them. Before any of the others could stop him, Robin had darted forward and given Slade a vicious kick that caved in the side of his head amid a shower of sparks.

"Robin, I asked for a peaceful meeting." Slade stepped out of some deep shadows, his arms folded across his chest, "I meant what I said, while this meeting continues, you are in no danger."

"Why was the sladebot here?"

"Because I know you, Robin. I knew you would not be able to stop yourself." Slade gestured expansively at a large table, "If you would like to have a seat, we can begin our discussion."

The titans took four seats across the table from Slade. After he had sat, he spoke. "This city is facing a bigger threat than me. It seems that it has spread further than our petty war."

"Petty?" Robin's fists clenched.

"Petty. Compared to the threat this city face, yes." Slade leaned back in his chair, "I have a proposition for you, Robin."

"What?"

"A treaty, a temporary cease fire."

Robin nodded, "Fine, stop attacking the city and we won't hunt you down for now." Robin stood to go.

"That's not all, Robin. There is more that we have to offer each other. This threat, is bigger than either of us, more powerful."

"We don't need your help."

"Normally, you would be right. The justice league would step in and offer help, probably take control of the situation. Unfortunately, they don't know what's happening. They won't send help until they have a better idea of what is happening in within this dome."

"What are you suggesting, Slade? Because it can't be what it sounds like."

"Oh it is, my dear boy. We must pool our resources and abilities. Your tower is an excellent base of operations that can hold..."

"No way are you getting into the tower." This came from Gar, "There's no way I'm going to see you anywhere near my wife."

"Gar, stand down." Gar turned and stared into Robin mask, "Please tell me you're not considering allowing him..."

"Stand down, Gar."

A/N: Updates may get iffy, um, iffier. I'm back at college now, so I don't know yet if I'll have enough time to get a chapter done so often.


	35. Deals

The Raven's Cry

Chapter 35

"Gar, stand down." Gar stared into Robin's mask for another moment, before returning to his seat. Robin turned back to Slade, "What makes you think that I'll allow you into the tower?"

"You need my help, and it would be more efficient than working separately."

"You lost your lair, didn't you." Gar's voice was cold.

Slade's single eye widened, "What makes you think that?"

"Call it a hunch."

Slade seemed to consider this for a moment, until he suddenly slumped. "They destroyed everything. They came out of nowhere and wiped out my entire base in twenty minutes. That sladebot that your" he seemed to sneer through his mask, "fearless leader destroyed, was my last."

Robin stared at Slade, "Everything?"

"Do you see now why you need my aid? You need my aid and the aid of anyone willing to fight."

Robin turned to Gar, "Go back to the tower, get Raven packed. If she has a problem with it, tell her it's my orders."

--------------------

Raven looked up from her book when Gar walked in. He walked over to stand next to her, "Come on."

"What's wrong?"

"You've got to leave."

"Excuse me? Do you mean go to Azerath?"

"Yes, I want you to go to Azerath."

Gar stalked out of the room, heading for their own room. "What happened?" Raven called after him as she followed.

"We're having a house guest."

"What?" Gar had reached their room before her, and was already in. Raven took a deep breath before she walked in. Gar already had a bag on the bed and was stuffing handfuls of clothes into it with a violent thrust. "Whatever happened, you don't have to take it out on my wardrobe."

Gar dropped his handful and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"Slade wants to strike a deal."

"A deal?"

"His base was wiped out and now he came beggin' us for a place to stay."

"And Robin's letting him stay?"

"Slade's right. As much as I hate it, if we don't get some help, we're gonna get toasted."

"We can find somebody else."

"Who?"

Raven sighed. "Fine, but let me pack." Raven took the crumpled shirt from him and folded it. "You're just getting everything wrinkled." She dumped her half packed bag on the bed and started to sort through it. "You never were good at things like that." Before long she had her bag packed and closed. "Am I getting a chance to say goodbye?"

"They wanted you gone by the time Slade got here."

"Alright."

One of many jars that littered her shelves glowed black and started to fly to her. Gar grabbed it out of the air, "No powers."

Raven rolled her eyes, but grabbed the jar from him and poured out a symbol by hand. "I'll try to send some help, okay? I'll see if dad can spare some blood hounds."

"Alright." Gar pulled Raven into a tight embrace, "If you need anything send a message, okay?"

"I will, and you do the same."

"Alright." Gar held her tightly for a few more minutes before he gave her a long kiss, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Raven stepped into the middle of the symbol, her bag in one hand. She gave him one last smile before she vanished in a flash of white light.

--------------------

Gar stood in the entryway, his arms folded across his chest, as Slade walked in, followed by the remaining three titans. "Cozy place."

"Don't get used to it." Cyborg typed some commands into a keypad near an elevator entrance, "Your restricted to the fourth floor."

"Fourth floor?"

"Usually storage. It's empty right now."

Slade shook his head slowly, "You've got to learn to trust me, Robin."

"Get in the elevator, it'll only take you to the entrance, or fourth floor. We'll send food up at meal times."

"As you wish."

Slade walked into the elevator, in which Gar could see had several large boxes. When the doors closed behind him, Robin spoke, "Well?"

"She's gone. She said she was going to see if she could send some help."

"I'll leave the teleport blocker off, otherwise he'd end up in the bay." Cyborg walked off through the tower to deactivate the blocker.

"Was she okay?"

"Yeah, she didn't have too much of a problem."

"Good." Robin stretched and yawned, "I'm hittin' the hay."

"Yes, friends, I must do the hitting of hay as well." Starfire walked out of the room, heading for her own.

"Hey, Rob."

"Yeah?"

"Is she okay? She's been quiet since you got back from patrol."

"I think she'll be okay, she's just kind of in shock."

"Yeah."

"You should think about going to bed too, I don't think you slept at all last night."

"Nope."

--------------------

The large black haired man sat heavily against the support of an overpass. His first contact with his prey had gone badly, leaving him badly wounded. He held his hand against the still open wound and could feel the edges slowly knitting together. His inhuman healing abilities would allow him to be ready for another attempt with a few days.


	36. House Guests

The Raven's Cry

Chapter 36

Gar looked out over the large gathered crowed, "Hey, Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we doing this again?"

"We are consolidating our resources. It's a good idea, even if Slade came up with it."

"We send a general call to all the vampire hunters in the city, and invite them to come live with us?"

"It gets all of the resources in the city into one, safe location. It makes it easier to plan patrols, and protect each other."

"How many do you think will take us up on this offer?"

"I don't know. It seems like most of these teams are pretty independent. It might be hard to convince them to join us."

Gar's head snapped back down to the crowd and he drew in a lung full of air, "He's here."

"Who?"

"The werewolf that attacked Raven." Gar jumped down off the wall he had been perched on and vanished into the crowd.

"Gar! Get back up here!"

The crowd of battle hardened vampire hunters parted to allow the large green werewolf to pass through. He stopped every few steps and raised his snout, searching for an elusive scent before making his way through the crowd. At the rear of the crowd he saw the large black haired man leaning against his motorcycle. "You're not welcome here."

The man straightened up and stripped off his leather jacket, dropping it on his motorcycle. "I'd think you're the one not welcome. You're a demon's mate."

Gar dropped into a crouch, "Leave now."

The man shifted into his werewolf form, "I don't think it's up to you." The crowd had backed up, they knew that it was a bad idea to get too close to fighting werewolves.

Gar threw himself, claws extended at the larger black furred form. The other werewolf was able to sidestep and seemed to wince when his bike was smashed. "You're gonna pay for that." He turned back to Gar in time to see his bike come down on him, forcing him to the ground. Gar released the support he had lifted it by and stepped back.

The black furred werewolf threw his bike off of himself and stood, his injuries healing almost instantly. "Not good enough." He threw himself toward Gar, but fell to the ground as explosions erupted on his body and all around him.

When the smoke cleared, Robin stood between them, his bo-staff drawn, careful to keep both combatants in sight, "Gar, stand down."

"He tried to kill..."

"I know, but he failed and she's safe now."

Gar shifted back to his human form. "I won't work with him."

"Not a problem. I won't work with someone who would harbor a demon." He straightened up, "You here me people? They harbor a demon!" With that he turned and leaped away from the crowd and into the city.

His parting was greeted with silence. Already a few teams and individuals had left. Finally one person spoke up, "Is what he said true?"

Robin turned to the direction of the voice, "One of my team members is a half demon. You don't like it, leave now." Over the next few minutes, there was a general exodus of the gathered people. Eventually there were only two people left standing in the town square. They walked over to Robin. "You're not leaving?"

"Don't see a reason to. I know what it means to work with someone... unsavory." Said the one who seemed to be the leader.

Robin felt Gar stiffen behind him, "Working with Raven is an honor and a privilege. And you might not want to say that in front of her husband, not when he's this worked up."

"I apologize, I didn't mean any slight. Sometimes I don't quite say what I mean. I know what it takes to work with someone that others would find unsavory. I am willing to work with a half demon. I am Axle, and this," He said gesturing to the man next to him, "is Ghost."

Ghost was dressed in a light blue hoody and jeans. The hood was pulled up hiding his face, and his hands were shoved into the central pocket. When he offered one to Robin, they saw that his skin was almost snow white.

"Ghost is my expert on vampire blood magic and lore. He's also a pretty powerful psychic."

Ghost threw back his hood revealing snow white hair and eyes that were obviously blind. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Robin felt strangely uncomfortable under the blind stare.

"You don't have a problem seeing, do you?"

"My vision is probably the best here, except for..."

"Gar."

"Gar's."

"I have two other team members, Reggie and Fury. They're back at the hotel right now."

"Fury?"

"Yeah, looks like she's the third lychen in town."

"I'm not really a lychen, I'm a shapeshifter."

"I see. Well, Reggie's asleep, and Fury's keepin' an eye on him."

"He's asleep?"

"Yup. It's an honor and a privilege to fight beside him, if you have a problem working with a vampire, tell me now."

"I'm just surprised that a vampire would turn on their own kind."

"Well see, demons have a really bad imagination. Just about anything they come up with already exists. He hates the frauds who give true vamps a bad name."

"So, he's not evil?" Gar asked.

"Nah... well, don't get him going on tofu, he's got something against tofu."

"Tofu?" Gar's voice came out as a squeak.

"Yeah. He doesn't even eat anything, but he's got something against tofu."

"Not tofu."

Robin cut in, "You want to come see your new HQ? We can stop by your hotel on the way to pick up the rest of your team."


	37. Jacob and Rooftop Conversation

A/N: One small note, I did change Furry's name to Fury. Small change, but I found I didn't like Furry.

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 37

Gar slowly opened his eyes. He was lying at an odd angle on the couch, his neck bent the wrong way. He sat up, bending his neck carefully, hearing it pop several times.

"Have a nice nap?"

Gar turned at the sound of the cultured voice speaking with an English accent. Sitting on one of the other couches was a very pale, tall figure. "Jacob, right?"

Jacob nodded in assent, "You would be Gar?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"The sun set one hour and forty five minute ago. Seven thirty two, I think."

"Oh. Already met everybody else?"

"Yes. Charming bunch."

"Starfire give you a hug?"

"Starfire, the alien?"

"Yeah."

"No. Should she have?"

"She has everybody else who's come into the tower."

"She seemed shell shocked almost. She's never seen real killing before, I'm guessing."

"I don't think so."

"These patrols are having a profound effect on her. Even if she is destroying the undead, that is not how it appears."

"Think she'll be okay?"

"Yes, given time the scars will heal."

A thought struck Gar, "I was supposed to go on patrol tonight."

"Robin went, as well as Barbara."

"Barbara?"

"Yes. Axle calls her Fury. I prefer using a person's right name, though."

"Right." Gar stood and walked into the kitchen. From within the sounds of clattering pots and pans could be heard. Soon the scent of frying tofu wafted in from the kitchen. Gar leaned out, "Is there anything you want, or do you even eat?"

"I do not require food, though if I am in the mood I can eat a small amount." He stood and walked into the kitchen. His nose wrinkled at the smell wafting from the white lump in the frying pan as it slowly turned brown.

"So, do you uh... drink blood?"

Jacob laughed at this, "Not quite. Infernal vampires need something to sustain their dead bodies, and their magic. My kind do not need blood to survive. It is basically a parasite that uses me as a safe warm place. In return it provides me with the means to protect it, increased strength and speed, and also gives me sustenance from what it feeds upon, the castoff psychic energy of those around me."

Gar flipped his tofu, "So you mean that you're like psychic or something?"

"No, I don't pick up on the thoughts of others. Your brain produces more energy than it uses, in most cases. This excess power is simply cast off, and absorbed by me. I can actively feed, though, which sometimes allows me to pick up some jumbled images and feelings. Little else, though."

"Oh." Gar flipped his tofu one last time before transporting it to a plate, "Want some tofu?"

"Ugh. No thank you."

"What's wrong with tofu? It's like the perfect food."

"It's fake meat, it has no appreciable flavor. The only reason that I eat now is for the flavor, I wouldn't eat a bland block of soybeans, or whatever it's made out of."

Gar dropped his plate on the table and walked to the fridge. With a little digging, he soon produced a large bottle of barbeque sauce that he poured onto the block of tofu. "Suit yourself." he said as he dug in.

Jacob sat in the chair across the table from Gar, "That is an interesting scar."

Gar dropped his fork and looked down at the black scar in the palm of his hand. "It's a marriage tradition in Azerath."

"Ah yes, you are the one who is mated to a half-demon."

"I don't really like the term 'mated'. It sounds, I don't know, almost animalistic."

"Ah, married then. I was told she left, but not why. It would seem that she would be our greatest ally."

"She's not really in any condition to fight right now."

"Oh?"

"She's pregnant."

"Really? Congratulations. How much longer?"

"Month and a half."

"I see. She's relatively safe here though, is she not?"

"From the vampires, yeah. It's another house guest that we've got that I'm worried about. Slade."

"I've heard of him. Once called the Exterminator."

"I dunno. I've always known him as Slade. He's living on the fourth floor, tomorrow night is his night for patrol."

"I'm surprised that your leader would work with him."

"We're taking all the help we can get."

"Of course."

Gar finished off his tofu and stood. He dropped his dishes in the sink and washed them quickly. "I need a shower, I'll see you later."

Jacob only nodded in reply.

------------------------------------------

Robin stood on the rooftop next to the werewolf. In her human form she was smaller than him, and in her werewolf she was still smaller than Cyborg, but he had no doubt that the young woman could break either one in half. "Do you see anything?"

Fury inhaled deeply, "Farther off into the city, nothing within blocks." She took another deep breath, searching for anything the wind carried to her, "There's also a battle going on there. Gun powder, silver nitrate, and blood. Another group of hunters are taking care of them."

Robin relaxed against the wall as he studied the near empty streets. In the weeks since the wall appeared, the citizens of Jump city had learned to stay inside at night. "Hey, Fury?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you work with Jacob? Werewolves aren't bound to them anymore, so can't you leave him, go your own way?"

"I could, but I was born into this life, it's what I've always known."

"How long ago were the werewolves freed?"

"About fifty years ago." She caught Robin's quizzical look, "Werewolves aren't immortal, but because of our regeneration, we live a long time. I'm still just a kid."

"Oh." He seemed to consider what she had said, "How did you hook up with Jacob?"

"I was trying to earn the trust of a master vampire. After we weren't forced to serve them, the vampires didn't trust us. Most of them killed their slaves before they even realized they were free. Jacob showed up and started killing the vampires. I helped, then asked him to let me serve him. He won't call it that, but I don't know any other way."

"Do you want to try another way?"

"Nah. Life's good right now. I serve a kind master, and I get to make liberal use of my claws." She looked at one clawed hand thoughtfully, "There's a vampire headed our way, no three. They'll be passing the building in a few minutes."

Robin drew his sword and made ready to jump down. He activated the heat sensors he'd installed in his mask and studied the few people that were below him, all human. Then he saw them. Three human shapes with little body heat. They walked along the street slowly, seeming to be looking for something, or picking their targets.

When the vampires walked under them, Robin and Fury both dropped down. The fight was over almost before it had started. The sword pierced one vampire at the junction between its neck and shoulder, sinking deep into the heart, driven by Robin's weight. By the time his sword was freed from the burning body, Fury had finished with the other two. "Looks like we got a little action, huh?" Fury asked with a grin that showed what seemed to be hundreds of white daggers.


	38. Sedatives and visitors

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 38

Robin squinted down at the lit up desktop. Presumably, it showed a map of the city, complete with locations of attacks and patrol routes. To Robin, the desktop was a large blur. He sighed as he leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How long have you been up?"

Robin sat up and saw Cyborg's large frame filling the doorway. "I'm not sure, I'll go to bed soon."

"That's what you said two hours ago. This can wait until tomorrow."

"No. There's got to be a pattern, and I have to find it."

"You're not going to find it in the state that you're in. You're just exhausting yourself, man."

"I'm fine." Robin picked up a mug of tepid coffee from the desk and took a large swallow of the dark brown liquid. He put the cup back in its place and returned his glare to the desk, "I'm almost there. I just need... I need..." He looked down at his cup of coffee, a confused look on his face. When a small green mouse scurried out from under some papers and dropped to the floor, he understood. "You drugged... yo..." Gar caught him as he started to sink to the floor.

"Jeeze, dude, I though you said this was a mild sedative."

"It is. He's just so wiped out, it hit him pretty hard." He gently took Robin's limp form from Gar and lifted him bridal style, "We'll get him to bed, then we can work on getting Star to sleep."

"I already got an idea for that."

They walked out of Robin's office, and into the common area. Starfire was sitting at one end of the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest. She was staring out the eastern window, watching the sun rise over the city. It was obvious, due to the dark bags under her eyes and the slump to her shoulders, that she had not slept for some time. "Hey, Star." Gar called to her.

Starfire's gaze shifted from the window to the three titans that still stood in the doorway to Robin's office. When she saw Robin, cradled unmoving in Cyborg's arms, she jumped up and ran over to them. "What has happened to friend Robin?"

"Nothin', he's just worked himself out cold." Cyborg assured her.

Starfire laid a tentative hand over Robin's forehead, "Friends, he does not feel cold. He feels quite warm."

"No, I mean that he worked until he passed out, fell asleep."

"I see."

Gar spoke, "Star, we've got something that we want you to do."

"Yes, friend?"

"We want you to keep an eye on Robin while he sleeps."

"You wish me to do the watching?"

Gar grinned, "Perfect." The group of titans walked down the hall to Robin's room. Gar slid the door open and walked into the room ahead of the others in order to pull back the blankets on the bed. Cyborg gently placed Robin's inert form on the bed and pulled his boots off, before pulling the blankets up.

"Star," Cyborg said, "when he wakes up, tell him he can't get out of bed until I come to get him, got it?"

Starfire nodded solemnly, "I shall endeavor to do as you wish."

"Right. I've got a bunch of stuff to do, make yourself comfortable, we'll be in to check on you in a while."

Starfire nodded before Cyborg and Gar walked out. As soon as the door closed, Cyborg spoke quietly, "Alright, man, what did that just accomplish?"

"Since this all started, I've seen Star walk out of Robin's room more than a few times just after I got up. I figure, since she's not handling it well, she's seeking comfort from Robin."

"So then she's..."

"Probably already out like a light." Gar finished. He slid the door open a crack, and peeked in. Then flung the door open wide with a grin. Cyborg could see Starfire curled up on the bed next to Robin, her arm slung across his inert form, and sleeping soundly.

"Good job, man."

"What's the plan now?" Gar quietly closed the door, and they both walked back to the common area.

"I've run some numbers through the computer. First thing first is to use 'em to put together new patrol rosters with two more titans out. I figure Robin and star won't come out for at least twelve hours. I'm not even gonna check on them for another eighteen."

Both titans walked into Robin's office, and Cyborg immediately got to work. He tapped a few commands into the computer console and plugged a finger into a socket. After a few minutes, he pulled his finger out and leaned back, "Wow. I can see why Robin's the boss."

"Why?"

"With all of my painstaking, time consuming simulations, I came out to the same results that Robin came up with out of his head."

"What's the patrol look like?"

"You and Furry are up for tonight, Slade's on his own tomorrow, then me and Alex, and finally Jacob is insisting on hunting alone. By then Robin and Star should be rested enough to join in."

Gar stood and stretched, "Alright, I'm hittin' the hay. Night, dude."

"Yeah, nigh..." Cyborg was cut off when a swirling black whirlpool opened up in the air in front of Gar.

Gar and Cyborg both readied for a fight as the form of a man coalesced out of the portal. They could both see a sword strapped to his hip, and he was holding something in one hand. After only a moment, he stepped out and was immediately seized by Cyborg. Cyborg picked him up by his leather armor, and shoved him into the wall. "How'd you get through my security?" He snarled as one hand shifted into a sonic cannon."

The man that he held calmly lifted a small yellow disk emblazoned with a large white 'T' "I was told that this would get me in."

Cyborg set him down, just in time for Gar to rush him, "Did Raven send you? Is something wrong?" Gar searched deeper into the link that connected him with Raven, but felt only her usual placid nature.

"Everything is fine, Garfield. Raven sent me to tell you that she wished to speak with you. She said that there are some matters to clear up before the birth of your child."

Gar looked imploringly at Cyborg, who nodded, "Go, man. I'll take care of things."


	39. Late Night Talks and Old Stories

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 39

Raven slid the neatly sliced chunks of carrot off of the wooden cutting board and into a small bowl. From a basket near her hand she withdrew another carrot and began the quick work of slicing it into smaller pieces.

She froze when she felt familiar arms sliding around her. They encircled her body, resting on her rounded belly, green hands pulling her flush against another body. A chin came to rest on her shoulder, and she could feel Gar's breath run along her ear as he exhaled. Raven turned and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter to her, burying her face into his chest. "I've missed you."

Gar ran his fingers through her short violet hair, and kissed her softly on the crown of her head, "I've missed you too. I've missed you so bad, I've wanted to come here so often, just to hold you."

"I know, but you couldn't."

"Gotta kill all the blood suckers, gotta make sure you've got a safe home to come back to."

"I didn't think that Robin would have let you come so quickly."

Gar smiled, but didn't answer. Instead he cupped her chin with one hand and pulled her face up to his. He smiled down at her as he leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. "He wasn't in much of a position to protest."

Raven drew back, one eyebrow raised, "Oh? What happened?"

"He was overworking himself so me and Cyborg went and knocked him out."

"Knocked him out?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Just a couple of thi…" She cut herself off while Gar yawned, "Tired?"

"I'm usually in bed by now."

"Ah yes, fighting vampires all night."

"Yeah."

"Just a minute." Raven stepped back to the counter and transferred the chopped carrots into a pot of boiling water. "This'll be a while." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My bedroom. I've slept alone for way too long."

-------------------

Gar smiled when he woke. For the first time in close to a month he woke with another form in his arms. Raven was facing away from him, her back pressed into his body. He wrapped one arm around her, resting his hand on the curve of her belly. He smiled when he felt a gentle pressure against his palm. "He been doing that much lately?"

Raven rolled to face him with a smile, "Yeah. I think he wants out."

"If it is a he."

"Yeah." She was silent for a moment before she spoke again, "How have things been? At the tower, I mean."

"Not too bad. We've got some help from some vampire hunters."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The team leader's been doin' this for a while, and there's another werewolf, a psychic who knows about something called blood magic, and a true vampire."

"A true vampire?"

"Yeah. The vampires that your father uses are pale imitations. We haven't seen him fight, though. Says he likes to work alone."

"What about Slade?"

"He patrols alone too. He goes out with a small arm of robots and comes back with a small army, all of them carryin' armloads of robot pieces."

"What about Starfire?"

"She's okay. She's still a little shell shocked, but Robin seems to be helping her with that."

"I sense a story."

"Yeah, looks like they're gettin' pretty close." Gar leaned down and kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I've really missed this."

"Me too, but they're going to want you back at the tower before too long."

"Yeah. So what did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

"We need to pick a name."

"I've been thinking about that, actually."

"What do you think, Gar?"

"If it's a girl, I'd like to name her."

"Really? What if I don't like the name?"

"You can veto it, of course."

"Do you have a name in mind?"

"Maybe, I've got to think about it some more."

"And I choose the name if he's a boy."

"Right." Gar leaned down and kissed Raven softly, "Agreed?"

"Yeah. That'll work. We also need to pick a godparent, or parents."

"I've been thinking about that too."

--------------------

"Hey, Cy." Gar dropped his small duffel bag on one end of the couch.

Cyborg looked up from the data pad he was studying. "Hey, grass stain, how was your trip."

"Good. Really, really good."

"Glad to be back?"

"Let's see," Gar dropped to the couch and propped one foot up on the coffee table, "I could have stayed with my beautiful wife in an almost idyllic world, or come back here and look at your ugly mug all the time."

"I'm not that bad lookin' am I?"

"You're bad enough to frighten small children, man. You don't even need to dress up for Halloween."

"You're askin' for it now, dude."

"Bring it on, tin man. I can handle you any day of the week."

"Yeah? Well not right now. I hope you got some rest, you're on patrol tonight."

"Great, back to the old grind stone."

"Yeah, by the way, try to steer clear of Robin."

"He mad about the sedatives?"

"No, he's a little upset that we know where Star's been sleepin'"

"Oh that? He's gotta loosen up some." Gar dropped his foot off the table and leaned forward, "Can I talk to you seriously for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Raven and I want you to be our kid's godfather."

"Me? You can do better than that, man?"

"Who? Our obsessive compulsive team leader? Maybe the our flighty alien friend? You're probably the most stable member on the team, except for me of course."

"Right." Cyborg dropped his data pad on the table and leaned back, "Sure. I think I could handle that."

"Thanks man, it means a lot."

"No prob." Cyborg glanced at the small readout on his arm, "You should head out. If your lucky Robin won't catch up to you before morning."

"Yeah, see you in the morning."

---------------------

Gar pushed his empty plate away from the edge of the table and leaned back in his seat. He looked around the crowded table, the both teams were eating together, and though he didn't eat, Jacob was also there. The only one in the tower who was missing was Slade, even if he was allowed into the commons area, he was on patrol.

During a lull in the conversation, Gar spoke. "Hey Alex."

"Yeah?"

"What made you get into vampire hunting?"

The members of Alex's team all froze, their eyes turning to Alex, who also sat unmoving. After a long moment he stood and walked out without answering. "I'm guessing that I shouldn't have asked that."

"We have all been working with him for some time, and we have not yet heard the full story." Jacob replied. He glanced at all of his team mates who all gave small nods. "Over time we have heard bits and pieces from him, usually after he consumed a great deal of alcohol. Enough to understand. With him it is personal."

"Are you sure you should tell us?" Robin asked.

"It is painful for him, but I do not think that he would mind. It is better that you have your curiosity sated, then for someone to inadvertently bring it up later."

Jacob took a breath, seeming to collect his thoughts. "Alex had a younger sister. At one time they were quite close, but they began to drift apart after she became interested in the occult. What she studied in particular was demonology. She drifted further and further away from him, delving deeper into ancient tomes.

"Eventually, she decided to summon a demon known as the Vampire Lord. He was the demon that discovered how to fuse a demonic spirit with a dead body, thus creating the infernal vampire.

"When Alex found out about her plans, he tried to stop her. They had a fight, a very bad one. She stormed out and he didn't here from her for some time, not until she called several weeks later.

"When she called she was hysterical. He managed to calm her down enough to tell him something of what had happened."

"She summoned him." Robin cut in.

"Yes. She summoned the Vampire Lord. The phone line went dead while he was still speaking with her so, fearing the worst, he went to her home. When he arrived he knew that there had been a struggle there. Blood was everywhere, spattering the floor, the walls, furniture was overturned and broken, things were burnt to ash."

"Was she dead?" Starfire's voice trembled as she spoke.

"She was gone. There was no body or anything."

"So maybe she got away, and just hasn't made contact yet."

"That was nearly twenty years ago. If she could make contact, she would have long ago."

"What was her name?" Beastboy asked.

"He will not speak it, not even when he cannot stand for the alcohol. He has not forgiven himself for what was said in the heat of the moment."


	40. Back story and Ulrich

A/N: Seems like a long time since I last updated. Finals stink. In any case, updates should come more rapidly now that I'm on break.

A Raven's Cry

Chapter 40

Gar pushed his empty plate away from the edge of the table and leaned back in his seat. He looked around the crowded table, both teams were eating together, and though he didn't eat, Jacob was also there.

During a lull in the conversation, Gar spoke. "Hey Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you go into vampire hunting?" Gar's question was followed by a tense silence. The members of his team froze, forks halfway to their mouths, or resting on their plates. After a moment, Alex simply stood and walked out of the room without answering. In the ensuing silence, Gar spoke up again, "I'm guessing that that's a tender subject."

"Indeed." Jacob deadpanned. He leaned back in his seat, resting his folded hands on the table, "It is a very painful story for him." He looked from Fury to Ghost, "We've all picked up bits and pieces of it over the years that we've been working with him. He used to drink, heavily. He would get to a point where he would begin talking about it."

"Should you be telling us this?" Robin asked.

Jacob looked back to his two teammates, who both nodded. "It may be important to know, his purpose is a quest for vengeance. At times, his judgment may become clouded."

Jacob paused, seemingly considering his story. "About twenty five years ago, Alex's sister began to study the occult. The occult is a very dangerous thing, there is great danger involved in much of what it teaches.

"Eventually, she decided to summon a demon. She had acquired a fascination for vampires, so she decided to summon the Night Lord, the demon who created them.

"Alex attempted to talk her out of it, but she refused to listen. Eventually, they got into a fight. Alex's sister left angry and he did not hear from her for a week.

"After that week, Alex received a call at his detective agency. It was his sister, panicked, terrified. She was babbling into the phone about a demon, about it changing. He rushed to her home, but when he arrived," Jacob paused and slowly shook his head, "She was gone."

"You mean the demon killed her?" asked Cyborg

"Maybe, probably. There had been a fight, but there was no body either. That phone call was the last he has heard of her in the last twenty years or so."

"Who was she?" Starfire asked.

"He will not speak her name. He has not forgiven himself for all that was said in their fight."

"So he's hunting vampires to get back at the Night Lord?" Robin questioned.

"That's what it started as. Now he's come to realize that demons have no loyalty. The Night Lord cares not for vampires, and they care not for him. Sometimes I think that he continues because it has become habit for him."

--------------------

Gar stared out over the building tops, his sensitive nose trying to pick out the unique scent of the undead. So far the patrol had been quiet, and dawn was only an hour away. He pulled his communicator off of his belt and depressed the talk button, "Hey, Fury, how're thing's going on your end?"

"Quiet, it's kinda weird actually."

"Think somethin' scared 'em off?"

Fury seemed to consider this, "Nah, I've never seen a vamp scared away from a hunt. Wait where you are, I'm heading for your location."

"We can cover the city quicker if we stay apart."

"No. Something's not right. I've got your scent, I'll be at your position in a few minutes."

"Right." Gar clipped his communicator back onto his belt and turned to stare out over the city. Facing into the wind, he was carried a myriad of scents from the city, from which he could pick out over a hundred separate scents, but not the one that he searched for, the scent of the undead was not to be found.

Gar stiffened when he felt hot breath on his ear, and a deep, guttural voice spoke, "When you face into the wind, you're blind to everything behind you. Scents, sounds, everything is carried away from you."

Gar spun, but a hand clamped around his wrist and he found himself thrown across the rooftop. "Thanks I'll have to remember that." Gar pulled himself to his feet and quickly shifted into his were form. "Look's like I will have a little fun tonight."

"You don't have your mate here to help you."

"I won't need her." He started to leap at the larger werewolf, but dropped to the roof top, intense pain ripping through his stomach, like a giant hand had grabbed him around the stomach and squeezed.

"Not feeling well?"

Gar looked up and realized that he had changed back to his normal form. The pain faded as suddenly as it arrived and he stood. "I'm fine." In truth, he was beginning to panic. The pain had been cut off when his link with Raven had vanished.

"I can smell your fear." Gar was forced to dodge to the side as the larger werewolf slashed both claws downward. "You're gonna fall tonight."

Gar retreated back to the edge of the building and shifted into his were form again. He crouched down and brandished his claws, "Bring it." he snarled.

The werewolf dove at Gar, who simply stepped to the side allowing it to fly over the edge of the building. Gar grinned, but the smile dropped when he saw the claws gripping the edge of the building. "I thought that was too..." He was cut off when his link with Raven reopened, sending him another wave of pain and dropping him to his knees.

The werewolf shot up to the roof and gloated over Gar, "Something is wrong with you." He grabbed Gar's collar and picked him up, "You can't even keep your form." Gar didn't reply, he simply glared at the werewolf. "I suppose you should know the name of your killer." He lifted Gar to eye level, "The name's Ulrich."

"You know what?" Gar asked with a smirk.

"No, what?"

"When you face into the wind, you're blind to everything behind you."

The werewolf's eyes widened an instant before claws clamped down on his shoulders, causing him to drop Gar into an unceremonious heap, and he was thrown to the edge of the roof. Fury turned to Gar, "You okay?"

Gar nodded as he pulled himself to his feet, "He's still on his feet too."

Fury turned to see Ulrich standing and shaking his head. "You're right, I got too wrapped up in one target, and didn't see the other one sneaking up on me." He stretched his back, eliciting several loud pops, "I won't make that mistake again."

He took off full tilt at both of the team mates, claws spread wide in order to catch both of them at once. Fury and Gar dove in opposite directions, Gar shifting into his were form. They fell on Ulrich from both sides, trying to land a hit that would at least disable him. Gar was soon out of the fight, his arms wrapped around his abdomen.

Fury squared off against Ulrich on her own. Claws flashed from both sides blocking and landing blows. Fury was finally able to land a kick in the middle of his chest, throwing him back hard. Ulrich picked himself up with a grin at Fury, who was holding one arm and bleeding from several deep cuts. "You're not fairing well, are you? And that little shapeshifter's no help at all."

Gar sat up and held up his communicator, "There's one thing I can do, I can call in the cavalry."

A dark form shot up from below the building and landed easily, a long dark coat fluttering around him, Jacob. "Having fun are we?"

Ulrich's grin widened, "More lambs to the slaughter." He threw himself at Jacob with blinding speed.

Jacob sidestepped easily and sent Ulrich to the ground with a hand to the middle of his back. "You'll have to do better than that."

Ulrich leapt to his feet and rounded on Jacob with extended claws, only to have his arm caught and twisted with a sickening pop. Ulrich let out a howl of pain and staggered away, clutching his arm hanging at an odd angle.

"Leave, now. I really don't want to kill you."

Ulrich snarled before he turned and jumped off the nearest edge.

Once Ulrich was gone, Jacob turned to Fury, "Will you be okay?"

"I think so." Fury changed back into her human form and sank to the rooftop next to Gar. "I just need a rest."

"Let's get you back to the tower first." He knelt next to Fury and scooped her up. "Gar, what about you?"

Gar stood. For now the pain was gone. "I think I need to go to Azerath, I think something's wrong with Raven."


	41. Back to Azerath

A/N: I have to apologize for the long hiatus. A variety of things kept me from updating, and I'm not too sure how regular the next few updates are going to be. I do know that I am going to focus on this story until it is completed before moving on to finish my others.

The Raven's Cry

Chapter 41

Gar ran into his room, Cyborg hot on his heels. "Raven left me something that will bring me to Azerath." He yanked open a drawer, sending its contents fling with the force of his pull. "I can't remember where it is." His voice held a note of panic as he frantically started digging through another drawer.

"Look man, from the sounds of it, she just went into labor."

"She's in a lot of pain." Gar said abandoning the current chest of drawers and attacking his desk drawers.

"Labor hurts. She'll be fine, man." When Gar did not slow his frantic search, Cyborg grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him so that they were face to face. "You need to calm down. You will do her no good if you show up a mess, and you won't be able to find this thing until you calm down and take a deep breath."

Gar closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Right, gotta calm down, gotta…

--------------------

On the planes of Azerath, just outside of the city, a portal opened briefly. A figure dropped into an unceremonious heap beneath it before it closed. The figure stood revealing a thin green-skinned young man, Gar. He dropped a large rock from his clenched fist, the powers that it had held were depleted after this one trip to Azerath.

Gar scanned the city's skyline and picked out the large house sitting at the peak of the tallest hill in the city. He quickly shifted forms into a hawk and took flight. He was soon spiraling above the city, gaining altitude until it was spread out beneath him. He fixed his gaze upon the house that he was looking for, tucked his wings, and dove for black roses growing in front of it.

The ground grew in size and detail with surprising speed, and he was almost too late to snap his wings out and come into a swift landing a few feet to the side of the bushes. He stood and took his own form, rubbing one arm that he had almost wrenched out with his hard maneuver.

Without bothering to knock, gar pushed through the front door and into the kitchen. As soon as he was inside, he was almost overwhelmed by the scents of blood and fear. An involuntary growl escaped him as he pushed through another door, deeper into the house, seeking the source of the scents.

It took him only a few minutes to step into a wide hallway. Two figures, who were seated in the hallway, stood, but he took no notice of them. He started toward one of the doors, from which the scents of Raven's blood and her fear issued. From behind it he could here Raven gasp in pain.

A step before he would have reached the door, one of the figures in the hallway stepped in front of him, "Garfield, wait."

Gar growled low in his throat, and raised one hand as it formed into a claw. "Garfield Logan, that is enough of that."

Gar turned sheepishly to the scowling woman behind him. "Jasmine!" He looked from her to his raised claw and immediately dropped it. "I'm sorry, I just…" He turned back and saw Micah standing against the door, looking rather shaken. "I'm sorry, Micah."

Micah nodded and swallowed hard, "It's understandable."

"What's happening?" Gar asked turning back to Jasmine.

"She went into labor. She's early, but the midwife said that everything will be okay." Jasmine pointed at a chair sitting across the hall from the door, "Sit, I'll get you some tea."

"I'd rather be in there right now."

"In order to keep her powers under control, and any that the baby may have, they had to seal the room."

Gar turned and slammed his fist ineffectually into the sealed door. "Sit, Gar." Jasmine put a hand on his arm and pulled him to one of the chairs in the hallway. "Now, I will go get you some tea. I want you to sit here and try to calm yourself down. Alright?"

"Yeah." Gar leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. "Don't have anything better to do."

--------------------

When the door opened, Gar was instantly on his feet and crossed the hall. Standing in the doorway was a smaller man, covered in sweat. "What's going on? How is she?" Gar growled at the man.

"Uh…" He seemed momentarily confused or intimidated, "She- she's fine, it-it all went perfectly." he stammered.

Gar pushed past the man into the room and saw the midwife leaning over the bed. As he stepped into the room, she straightened up and turned around. When she saw him she smiled and walked to him. "Congratulations," she said with a tired smile, "she's beautiful."

"She? A-A girl?"

She nodded, "A perfect little girl." She stepped to the side and waved him on into the room, "Go on."

Gar's throat tightened when he saw Raven sitting in the bed, leaning back against the headboard. She was intently studying a small form that rested silently in her arms. He stepped up to the bed as he fought back a tear and looked down at the small infant girl in Raven's arms. She was pale, like her mother, and had dark hair from which the pointed tips of her ears poked.

Raven looked up at him and smiled, "Hey."

"Hi."

"She beautiful."

"She takes after you then."

Raven laughed tiredly. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Hold-? Can I- should-? I mean…"

"Don't worry, just come here."

Gar leaned down and held out his arms. Raven carefully transferred their daughter to his arms and arranged her. "See? Simple."

Gar straightened and stared in awe at the baby in his arms, his daughter. "I can't believe it."

"What?"

"She's so perfect."

"Ten little fingers and ten little toes." Raven leaned back on the bed with a sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Just sore. I can heal myself later."

"Okay."

"Have you decided what to name her?"

Gar stared down at the small form of his daughter, studying her tiny features. He leaned down and brushed his lips softly across her forehead before whispering her name for the first time, "Arella."


End file.
